The mystery of red silk
by madam hawke
Summary: In the lavish world of the Medici family Serenity has been trained to be one of the infamous Venetian courtesans. In this land of sin the men assume that she is merely a pawn in their game. Little do they know that it is Serenity who is playing all of t
1. Default Chapter

Hey people, I must say that I was a bit scared to attempt a new story after Tourniquiet. But I was suddenly struck by inspiration and yeah..i hope you enjoy, please read and review and tell me what you think, and if I should keep going. I think this story is a little bit lighter than tourniquet but I hope you enjoy it all the same. (PS: to all those who reviewed the last chapter of Tourniquet I will update a last time and answer all of your questions.)

Anyway on with the story!

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

The old story of a young man using a woman's body for his own momentary pleasure and then leaving her in the morning with nothing but unfulfilled promises of love to salvage her dignity are almost cliché. Serenity like any other girl child had heard these warnings from her mother-yet nothing was further from her mind as she lay in the arms of what she believed was her one true love.

A gentle sigh escaped her pink lips as her head rested on her lover's chest. Her golden hair swirled around them enveloping them both in a warm blanket of what she believed to be love. Her feelings controlled her reason to such an extent that the dim, dusty setting of the small motel with it's dreary furniture and rotting floor boards seemed to her nothing short of the lavish beauty of the Venetian courts. However the dark pragmatic voice in her mind would not allow her to forget the hard lessons of her convent up bringing. She slowly bit her bottom lip as only now after her first experience of true passion did she question her actions. Pre-marital relations with a man were no doubt a sin in the eyes of her faith-and she could not bear the fought that the fiery doors of hell loomed before her. However her romantic side (which made up most of her persona) would not stand for such thoughts and once again convinced her that not even God would object to actions that had been taken because of the love that she and Seiya shared.

She snuggled closer to his bare body, seeking his warmth to confirm the thoughts of her mind. A frown formed itself on her lips as his body went stiff under her touch, she glanced up at him questioningly, the hurt plain in her crystal blue eyes. Her discomfort was completely lost on him as he stared at the ceiling in a cool, contemplative manner. He detangled his limbs from her in a calm, almost business like fashion, and quite casually picked up a long cigar from its place on the vanity and put it to his lips. His muscles tensed and his shoulders pushed backwards as the smoke began infiltrating his lungs.

"Seiya?" She asked quietly, her voice almost breaking mid syllable. All her uncertainties were conveyed in her quivering voice as she uttered his name. He tilted his head towards her and took the cigar away from his lips, allowing the smoke to leave his full lips and swirl in the crisp air of the motel.

"The latrines are over there, and the wash bowl there" He replied calmly, pointing to two opposite ends of the small room. Tears began to well into her eyes, as she gathered the rough cotton sheets around her form in a gesture of modesty. She slowly reached out to him, but the moment her fingers made contact with his upper arm, he visibly flinched causing her to withdraw her hand away instantaneously. Her lower lip began to quiver-each dismissive gesture accompanied with a cold syllable added a wall around her heart. As the walls grew in number they pressed against her beating heart causing an almost physical pain to grow in her chest. A small gasp escaped from her lips. As a result she pressed the back of her hand to her mouth to prevent any further outbursts. Her shoulders began to slump forward as her conscious weighed more and more heavily on her mind.

"Surely, last night." She began, looking up to him with a look of pure desperation. He merely sighed and stood up, putting on his breeches. He turned to her, his face a riddle of irritation and annoyance.

"Look, last night was pleasurable to both parties but I need a woman with more, shall we say experience?" he uttered the words in a mocking fashion, the corners of his lips curving up in a slight smile. Her breath caught in her throat from the sheer force of her anger. She stared at him in utter disbelief, it was beyond her comprehension that the man who had made profusions of love to her only hours ago could now stand and ridicule her in such a fashion!

"You bastard" She did not yell the words, but merely whispered them conveying all the emotion that was rolling through her. Tears were now falling freely down her cheeks while her lips were pressed together firmly. His eyes narrowed, indicating that his annoyance had changed into anger. He grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her off the bed, half hurling her to the floor.

"Now look you little whore, I suggest you leave this place instantly for I have a meeting with your father in the next room. I do not intend to ruin a perfectly good deal with a merchant because I have robbed his daughter of her priceless treasure." He uttered the last words in a sarcastic fashion, yet even in his anger he did not miss the look of determination that passed across her eyes. He brought his face inches away from hers and sneered.

"If you're considering revealing what has transpired between us to your father I suggest you also find a new residence. For I am certain that he would instantly rid such a sinful being from his God fearing home. Do you not agree?" He asked smiling at her triumphantly. He stood slowly and turned heading towards the door. Without warning she sprung at him-he turned just in time for her to hit him head on. She beat against his chest with her fists, screaming at him for the injustices he had done to her body and heart. He grabbed her wrists and pulled them away from each other. Shaking his head and glaring at her in the way one would a misbehaved child.

"Really, after your little performance last night I truly believed that you were a lot more aware of the ways of the world." He pushed her away from him and let his eyes wonder over her nude form-he then reached out and pinched an exposed nipple causing her to gasp and shudder away form him. He in response merely threw his head back and laughed before leaving the room and slamming the door behind him. Leaving her with nothing but her shattered pride to keep her company.

Serenity leaned against a wall in order to find some support. Her chest heaved as her breathing came out in sharp, short chunks. She slowly sunk down to the floor well aware of the pitiful image she made. She pulled her knees to her chest in order to gain some warmth while sniffling loudly and using the back of her hand to wipe away the tears that had accumulated on her cheeks. Never before in her life had she felt so dirty. So incredibly used and worthless.

In the duration of her lifetime she had witnessed no ill behaviour on the account of anyone-and could be well forgiven for having believed that evil did not exist. Her appreciation of religion was not guided by the hard facts of the bible but more so with her own feelings of right and wrong. Her naivety was clear in the pureness of her aura and the innocence present in her blue eyes. Seiya had been able to notice these features immediately and had exploited her weakness in order to gain what he desired. Serenity submerged her face in her hands and cried through the pain and tried desperately to ignore the nausea that was developing in the pits of her stomach.

It was the last time she would allow herself to cry so freely.

After what seemed like hours of weeping she picked herself up off the dusty floorboards and slowly gathered her clothes. A sob caught in her throat as she noticed a simple red stain on the crumpled sheets. Yet instead of unravelling once again she straightened her posture and tilted up her chin. There in the dim, unclean settings of the claustrophobically small room she made an oath that would guide her for many years to come. She swore to herself that never again would she allow anyone to acquire the power to hurt her so devastatingly as Seiya had. Unbeknownst to her the cycle of change began with that oath. She could now see the dirty, dank room for what it was-a cheap motel room that was designed for whoring and other such indecent activates.

She left the room and closed the door slowly behind her. As she walked through the Venetian footpaths her hands were clasped firmly about herself. Although it was not on account of the brisk air. She gazed bitterly towards the long boats that carried lovers through the channels of Venice. Although a part of her was adamant that love was merely an illusion a deep part of herself still longed for it. As she reached the front door of what had been her childhood home her heart sank. She could not bring herself to enter. The romantic ideals of her head told her that all would be forgiven and that perhaps no one would discover her mistake. Yet for the first time in Serenity's short existence her reason won over emotion. For the first time she displayed true courage.

She slowly leaned forward and plucked a wilting rose from a nearby bush and placed it's slender stem through the door handles. Even though it's petals were blemished and its stem disfigured the patches of vibrant red against the dark grey door hold the promise of what could have been. With that as her final good-bye she turned her back on everything she cared for and moved slowly into the world. A world from which she had been protected from all her life.

As the dark emerged so did the monsters of the night. Yet these monsters were not the supernatural beings that she had feared during her childhood minutes before surrendering to slumber. These monsters were only too real, too utterly human. This quality made them all the more terrifying. Whores lined the streets, adorned in their vulgar stained dresses-their face paint running from the sweat that had accumulated from attending to past clients. Disfigured and maimed beggars also crawled on the streets, often calling out to passers by in an almost indiscernible language.

A loud shriek escaped from Serenity's lips as an arm grabbed her by the waist from the shadows. She struggled to free herself from her captor's arms yet it was of no use. His stench of alcohol, sweat and other bodily fluids caused the nausea in her stomach to re-emerge. Her heart was pounding violently against her chest as her mind vividly explored all the things the man could do to her.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing out here at this time of night?" She looked up at him quite startled. She had expected the man to use poor grammar and to slur his words. However he pronounced his words in a sophisticated manner with such an elegant air that shocked her.

"Umm..I.." She stumbled for a few minutes loosing all her self-confidence under the piercing gaze of the man's deep emerald eyes.

"Runaway have we?" He asked smiling, his eyes dancing with amusement. For a moment rage and self-righteousness filled her being. Yet the memories of the night before were still fresh in her mind. She looked away ashamedly and slowly nodded her head.

"Well its not safe for you to be out here alone-come come, I know a place where you can stay for the night." She followed him obediently, although her instincts were crying out for her to turn and flee-she could not. She had no hope of survival if she remained in the streets. He led her through the winding roads until they reached a large sand stone mansion. Serenity was utterly in awe of the building that stood before her for it seemed to extend to the very clouds. She swallowed loudly and used a shaking hand to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"You are too kind sir, one of the few true gentleman left I dare say." She whispered quietly as she stole a glance at her companion. A blush emerged on her cheeks as she recalled her earlier thoughts. The man was not in the least intimidating, his deep emerald eyes and blonde curls were if anything quite boyish. On hearing her words he threw his head back and laughed heartedly.

"I am no gentleman, I do nothing without a guarantee that it will somehow serve my own purpose." She looked at him sharply, unsure of what he meant.

"How could I-" The man cut her off by abruptly by wrapping his hand around her waist and pulling her against him intimately.

"Welcome to the house of Medici my dear." All the colour drained from Serenity's features as her body started trembling violently-she pushed him away from her instantly. The house of Medici was famous for its patronage of the arts. Yet it was even more renowned for its education and training of Courtesans. She turned on her heel and was about to sprint away when the man grabbed her upper arm none to gently.

"Now now, my little spit fire. You have two choices, you can stay here and be educated in both the ways of society and in letters or you can return to the streets where men and thieves are hungry for you." Serenity slowly bit her lip, comparing the outcomes of her so-called choices. A few hours ago she would have rejected the man vehemently, yet after the event of the morning her self worth and idealised notions of the value of the female body and virtue had almost entirely diminished. Thus within a moment she was able to trade her very soul in order to survive.

"Now may I know the name of my new protégé?" He asked swiftly, correctly interpreting Serenity's silence as a positive response.

"Serenity." She replied meekly.

"You may call me lord Andrew." He replied, taking her hand in his and walking her towards the mansion.

On her way there Serenity only paused once to witness the blackened form of what had once been a vibrant crimson rose.

So the angel fell from heaven into the waiting arms of the devil.

And that was just the beginning…..


	2. chapter 2

Hey people!!! I'm completely overwhelmed with all your support, I'm so glad that all of you are enjoying this story and I hope you'll continue to do so. Many people picked up on the historical inaccuracies of my story. Let me explain, I'm currently researching a novel-which means half of the day I'm bent over history books. So I started this story so I could still write while doing my other research. That's why there are bits were its inaccurate. However, if any of you pick up on anything wrong, please don't hesitate to let me know so I don't make the same mistake in the following chapters. As for the Medici family, I now know that they were centred in Florence, I think I've found a way to overcome this-but I'm not sure about it's accuracy. Anyway, love you all heaps and enjoy!

To Sere Emberwave, Edens-MoonlightAngel, JaminJellyBean, totallysweet, moonprincess565, Crystal-Winter, koldy, serena79, LISA, Becx: Thanks heaps for reviewing you guys, as always your comments about my writing were humbling. I recognise many of you from Tourniquet and I promise this will have a happier ending. I hope I haven't kept you waiting to long for this chapter, so enjoy it and definitely tell me what you think.

To janey: I wish you had leave me an e-mail address so I could have contacted you. I don't mind in the least if you also write a story with a courtesan, I'm sure the plot lines will be different and hey-a little competition never hurt anyone right? I think it would also give us a chance to talk about our stories and for you to give me advice about what was period and what wasn't. So start your story my dear I look forward to reading it. Oh and thanks for pointing out the little quirks, I'll take more care with the architecture in future chapters.

To Amethyst-Heart: always a pleasure to read your reviews my dear. I know, I read over the story and I know what you mean about the long sentences-I've tried to fix it but point it out if it's still happening in this chapter. Don't worry, Seiya will re-appear in later chapters, although I haven't decided if he'll be evil yet. Thankyou, I tried so hard with Serenity to explain the way her mind works, so you guys could so how much of an impact Seiya was having on her. As for Andrew, well he is an enigma isn't he. I think he's just perceptive and has a knack for identifying trouble. His character will unravel shortly. Thankyou heaps for all your support my dear.

To curliesapphire18: Thankyou for reviewing, but I'm sorry to say their won't be much descriptions of Italy. I've never been to the country so I really wouldn't know how to describe it in a way that would give it justice. However I do hope that you enjoy the rest of the story.

To EmeraldSong: Well, your fears were well founded, as after Tourniquet I had every intention of retiring from fan ficdom. But as I got more into my research I started burning to write, and I when I did and the story made sense I thought it deserved a shot. So yeah. The title is a reference to both Serenity and Courtesans in general. There always seems to be something very intriguing about the Courtesans so I'm referring to the mystery in them. While Serenity's character is a complex one and I'm referring to the mystery surrounding her as well..so yeah. I'm not sure if that answered your question, if it didn't let me know.

To Serene Amethyst: I'm sorry but there won't be a sequel to Tourniquet, however if any other writer chooses to write one they have my full consent. Please read my notes in chapter 16 of Tourniquet I've explained why there can't be a sequel. I'm sorry. Thankyou for your kind words about my writing, enjoy!

To CookyButtButt: may I just point out that you have the most amusing pen name? It's truly an honour for me to read that I'm one of your favourite fan fic writers. Your comments about my writing meant more to me than perhaps you'll ever know. Thankyou, many people weren't happy about the ending of Tourniquet-but I'm glad that you appreciate it. As for your comments about the character of Serenity I can definitely see where your coming from. I've tried to incorporate more of her background to this chapter so please get back to me and tell me what you think. Thankyou for everything my dear.

To Deadly Diva: You are rapidly becoming my shining star my dear. I'm so glad and enormously relieved to know that your with me on this story to. I don't think I could survive without your reviews and your encouragement. They have got me through many a writers block, believe me. As for Seiya, very perceptive he will be making another appearance in the story. Thankyou for everything my friend. Thankyou.

Now on with the story!

WWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Andrew leaned back in his velvet-lined chair and placed a cigar to his sensual lips, inhaling deeply. Opposite him sat Sir Alan with straight dirty blonde hair and angular features. He was one the closest associates of Lorenzo the Magnificent. Alan had travelled from Florence to participate in his monthly meeting with Andrew. Meetings designed for him to gain information on the state of their so-called investments in Venice. He was dressed in the high fashion of the day with lavish velvets, plush colours and intricate golden embroidery. The Medici family were famous (especially after Lorenzo's rule) for their dominance and patronage of the Arts in Florence. However they kept their less tasteful business in Venice in order to avoid too great a tarnish on the family name.

"What ever possessed you to adopt this new girl?" Allan asked, casually leaning back in his chair and gazing at his colleague curiously.

"Her physical beauty was quite striking, but it was something more than that, there's subtle strength in that girl, it made her seem worth the risk." He shrugged his shoulders dismissively. "If all else fails than I'll take her as my personal mistress."

Andrew was a wise businessman and it surprised no one that the girl of his choosing would indeed turn out to be a success. On entry to the Courtesan house Serenity was quite the fish out of water. However when her training in academic matters began she absorbed information with a passion and interest that was most unexpected. Although this quality was universally admired it endeared her to no one. Least of all her class mates who interpreted her increasing favour among the teachers as signs of a growing threat. Serenity was not blind to their sneers or heated whispers as she walked past. Although at first such vulgar behaviour distressed her to no end it, unbeknown to her it began to work in her favour. Slowly what was left of Serenity's naïve spirit disappeared. This change began to spread with a cancer like speed to every aspect of her mind.

Now as she recalled the many months that Seiya courted her she was no longer overcome with grief. Memories of the moonlight strolls, of delicately wrapped presents and the whisperings of sweet nothings brought neither a smile nor frown to her lips. Such memories filled her with anger and made her thirsty for revenge. Seiya's betrayal had caused something deep inside her to stir. It gave the rational part of her mind to finally defeat the romantic ideals of her mind and dominate her thinking. From her heartbreak was born a strength that at times amazed even Serenity herself. As time past the changes of her personality began to impact on her physical appearance. Her eyes became harder while her smile lacked its previous warmth. Of one thing Serenity was sure, no man would ever play her for a fool the way Seiya had.

No man would ever again have the chance.

As always the most detrimental moment of her education came at the most unexpected of times. It occurred during what seemed like a typical summer afternoon. Most of the so-called students were gathered in small circles engaged in gossip. Serenity was not among them, choosing to sit in a shaded area with a book of poetry. Within moments she was immersed whole-heartedly in the words of what seemed to be a very talented poet. However after a short duration the gasps and excited whispers of the other girls caught her attention. As she glanced around the event that had caused the other girls so much excitement was only too clear. Before her stood one of the most famous courtesans produced by the Medici.

Lunaris de Barbaraq (she had altered her name to sound slightly more French in order to accommodate the trend of the day.) The silk Lunaris was wearing was absolutely exquisite and unlike anything Serenity had ever witnessed before. Furthermore the jewels around her neck could put many a Queen to shame. She soaked up Lunaris's appearance entirely, everything from the sharp dark eyes to the long black ringlets. The women seemed not only to have a cat like grace when walking but an overall feline quality.

To Serenity's great surprise Lunaris not only detected her awe inspired gaze but also began moving towards her. Serenity hurriedly got to her feet, her heart beating rapidly against her chest. On reaching her Lunaris extended her hand and Serenity took it without hesitation, squeezing it warmly.

"What's your name child?" Lunaris's did not hold the pretentious air that was commonly attached to most women of her profession. Furthermore she had uttered the words while ever so slightly flicking her hair, causing the ringlets to dance mesmerising.

"Serenity" She answered, her chin held high. Yet her tone was a sweet one, indicating a desire to create friendship. Lunaris was clearly satisfied with this response and smiled in return.

"You may call me Luna, would you like to accompany me to my room?" Luna asked with what seemed genuine good humour. Serenity once again smiled and nodded indicating her consent. As they walked through the garden Serenity was all to pleased to hear the sneers of the other girls. She smiled triumphantly and didn't spare them a glance or even a second thought.

On reaching Luna's chambers Luna fell into a plush crimson chair and then with a gesture of the hand indicated Serenity to take a seat too. Luna opened her fan and began using it slowly, her movements slow and rhythmic. Serenity stared at her mystified, for even the simplest of her actions seemed to ooze sensuality. Luna took a deep breath and gently placed a hand on her upper abdomen before chuckling softly.

"I do believe that however invented these ridiculous contraptions was under the impression that women have learned not to breathe." Serenity smiled, and blushed slightly turning her head away with sudden inexplicable embarrassment. Yet she could still feel Luna's steady gaze to the very depth of her bones.

"You are new I assume?" Luna asked her tone now serious.

"I am, I arrived but six months ago." Serenity replied straightening her already rigid posture.

"I'm sure your wondering why I summoned you here to my room" It seemed that the statement was a rhetorical question as she continued without allowing Serenity to answer. "I am to retire within a month. I'm getting too old for all the intrigues and games of a courtesan. But I have a vast amount of knowledge and since I never had a child I feel that I must have an heir of some sort. I was foolish, I acquired a very admirable amount of wealth but I squandered it. An heir would provide most advantageous in old age." It took all of Serenity's self control to not openly gape at the woman. It took a few moments for Serenity's brain to re-establish contact with her tongue.

"I am honoured."

"Good, for in exchange of my knowledge I expect loyalty from you. When you acquire wealth you are to make sure that I spend the rest of my days in comfort."

"Of course." Serenity replied, expecting Luna's terms without hesitation. A smile began to form on Luna's lips as she looked over Serenity's form.

"Oh and you shall acquire wealth. You have the face of a child but the body of a very well endowed woman. With a little guidance you will become the raining Venus." Serenity blushed once more although she knew what she was training to be her fate had not seemed so real as it did now.

"You were hurt, and I will wager it was by a man." Luna asked her eyes narrowing. Serenity looked at her sharply, memories of Seiya rushed to her mind. Yet instead of tears her eyes hardened and her jaw clenched.

"Defiantly a man." Luna concluded on seeing Serenity's reaction. "I can see it in your eyes, the anger and the betrayal. You have much to learn, but we shall not start on this afternoon. Visit me tomorrow at noon, and we shall begin your real education."

As the weeks passed Luna taught Serenity many things about men and seduction. Slowly Serenity mastered the art of flirtation. For she knew that a single well timed look could cause greater reactions in men than parting with half of one's clothing. Luna taught her that she would have to use different methods when attempting to seduce different men. Thus Luna spent much time sharpening Serenity's wit as well as teaching her how to mask her emotions. Serenity could now transform within minutes from a bold well-versed woman to an innocent girl who knew nothing of the ways of the world. However the key to all men was flattering, even when being bold one must always take care to not step on a man's pride.

Luna's teachings killed in Serenity the last remnants of the teachings of the church. Her romantic ideals were now non existent. Her anger and resentment combined with Luna's teachings made her believe that love was a mere bed time story to fascinate children with. The only way to gain a glimpse of Serenity as she was a year ago before Seiya ever tarnished her was when she was acting like an innocent. A role she believed was quite foolish, a sentiment which also applied to her former self.

Of course there was always the physical aspect of a courtesan's duties. Andrew was only too willing to educate her in these matters. Serenity entered his chamber ever so quietly. The first thing that gained her attention was the positively enormous bed that lay in the centre of the room. She started passing, almost attempting to outrun her anxiety. For the first time in months her morality had come to haunt her. The last time she had had a sexual encounter was with Seiya, and well that was excusable because of their so-called love. No matter how misguided it was. But this? It was a sin through and through. She could not help but wonder if God would punish her for doing such a thing. For continuing to do it as her profession demanded. She almost ran out of the room twice. However on both occasions the rational part of her mind stoped her. People did this sort of thing out of wed lock all the time and if God had not punished them why should he punish her? If indeed he existed at all.

The sound of the door opening caused her to jump. She placed a hand over her mouth and took a deep breath attempting to calm her nerves. Andrew merely nodded in her direction then walked to the other side of the room, pouring out a glass of red wine. He walked back towards her glass in hand.

"Drink it, it will help you relax." She thanked him and drowned the contents of the wine quickly. The gesture caused him to chuckle and shake his head in a bemused fashion.

"Is this your first time?" he asked gently, his eyes kind. She shook her head indicating that it was not. "Are you scared?"

"No" She replied, her voice not wavering in the least. A new respect grew in him at her reply. For even though her voice was steel, her body was trembling ever so slightly. Andrew moved closer to her and cupped her face between his hands.

"I will not hurt you. If you don't wish to do this you don't have too. You can leave with the knowledge that I shall not take offence." She gazed up at him questioningly. While a part of her felt ever so relieved by his declaration she could not bring herself to believe he cared for her. In reply to his statement she moved closer to him and gently pressed her lips against his.

So their nightly escapades began. Andrew taught her the different ways to which she could bring a man pleasure. He also enjoyed making her practice the method again and again. It was done for her to perfect her technique, or so he told himself. However during those long sweaty nights he never once neglected her needs. He made sure that she always had a pleasurable experience as well. The more and more Serenity indulged in the sinful luxury the less her conscious wore apon her. The act was no longer considered an expression of love but simply a pleasurable experience. One she could use to gain what she wanted from men. She did not know, or she did not allow herself to admit that she had already achieved this with Andrew.

On one such night, as they lay in each other's arms with nothing but the crumpled sheets around them did Andrew turn to her a worried look playing on his features. She returned his gaze, her eyebrows coming together in a gesture of curiosity. Andrew reached out and began playing with her hair, before beginning his tone quite distracted.

"A messenger came to our door today seeking that I use the best Courtesan of my house, albeit a relatively unknown one to help demolish the house of Loredan. I accepted, for the messenger had a very nice sum of money. After all they want us to destroy a rival-something that I would have done gladly for free." Serenity took up this information instantly, she bit her lip in anticipation. If only Andrew would choose her. For such a task would provide her with the perfect opportunity to launch herself in society. It might also create an opportunity to exact her revenge on Seiya. An event she had been planing for quite some time now. Andrew looked at her for many moments, his eyes grim, his mouth stern. A great sigh escaped his lips before he resumed.

"You are my best Courtesan Serenity, do you feel up to the task?" He asked, she gazed at him sharply, her features almost lighting up with excitement.

"Yes, of course." She replied, before kissing Andrew passionately.

"That was what I was afraid of" Andrew whispered, the sombre look never leaving his eyes.

The next day Serenity eagerly sought out Luna in order to extract from her what information she could. Serenity told Luna of what had occurred and she only smiled complacently as Serenity told her tale. She gazed up at Serenity curiously a look of foreboding in her eyes.

"This will take a lot more than mere seduction my dear. To accomplish this you must posses pure genius." Luna cried, thinking that she would definitely have a word with Andrew.

"I can and will do it." Serenity replied with a tone that caught Luna's attention. Serenity was gazing at her with a look of pure steel. Luna glared at Serenity, her concern turning into red-hot anger.

"You do not even know who is funding this affair. There are many intrigues and feuds in the court and you do not want to step into one Serenity!" Luna snapped, the volume of her voice almost that of a yell.

"This is an opportunity that I shall not for go for anyone." She replied. Luna glared at her for many moments then she sighed in a defeated manner. She silently cursed herself for ever picking Serenity to be her heir. She knew Serenity well enough to know that it was useless talking sense to her once she had made up her mind.

"The house of Loredan is funded by five separate individuals. The first is Nephrite, a priest, his reasons for being involved in such activities are unbeknown to me. Then we have Jadeite, a spit fire if I ever saw one. Yet he is one of the most charming men that ever graced me with his presence. He's a merchant, but he thinks with his head-even though many would argue that he does not posses one. Zoicite is a scholar. I imagine that the others tricked him into the business but that is a different story. Malachite is a well-respected general with a head of ice. Finally, the main investor is Endymion. Beautiful is the only word that comes to mind. The devil in an angels body is the best way to describe him." Luna had acquired this knowledge from conducting a long affair with the previous head of the Loredan family. An affair that had ended months before, shortly before he died.

"This shall certainly be entertaining." Serenity replied, her mind already planning how she would make each man fall.

"Stay away from Endymion. No one knows exactly what he does or where his miraculous wealth comes from. He is a man without weakness, fire and ice welded into one extraordinary being. Stay away from him."

"But you've made him sound so appealing." Serenity replied cheekily. Luna glared at her in such a ferocious fashion that Serenity agreed to avoid the man like the plague.

"The only way for you to succeed in this little mission is to take down the other four. Not even Endymion can fund the Loredan alone." Serenity smiled wickedly already knowing who her first victim would be. After all she felt that her religious side had been suffering as of late.

The very next day she was at church, kneeling before a large statue of Christ seeming to pray sincerely. She had chosen the exact hour of her visit with painstaking research. She wanted to be certain that few people would be in residence while she was there, and that Nephrite too would be present. She slowly stood up and marked herself with the sign of the cross. From the corner of her eye she spotted Nephrite and began walking towards him.

"May I help you child?" He asked gently, his voice as rich as wine. For a moment she was taken aback by the mysticism present in his eyes. However her resolve did not waver. After all how could any truly religious person invest in a whorehouse? With that in mind she began her plan. She looked at the floor and pretended to blush. She then looked up at him slowly, making sure her eyes were large and innocent.

"I am afraid that as a child I was never given a religious education, I was wondering if you could educate me in the scriptures?" His face seemed to be overcome with a sudden joy and he nodded silently. However Serenity did not miss the mischievous twinkle in his eye. He told her to meet him in two days hence, and every week after on the same day. Of course she agreed readily.

Serenity made sure to wear her most low cut gowns to her meetings with Nephrite. However out of respect she would always cover her bare flesh with a scarf. The fact that it was always the thinnest and most translucent scarves was beside the point. The room which he taught her in, was if anything small. The furniture were all antiques-their prime well past. Everything seemed to be coated with a thick layer of dust. As they were reading their hands always seemed to brush, accidentally of course. On such occasions Nephrite would throw a look at Serenity. A look Serenity had been trained to identify as lust.

During one session where Nephrite had been listing what was not acceptable under the Christian code, Serenity made her definite move. She looked up at him with one brow raised and the corners of her mouth turning in a delicate smile.

"So kissing is not a sin?" She asked innocently, casually leaning forward. This action not only brought the two into closer proximity but also caused her scarf to ride up. Giving Nephrite a view of her ample cleavage. Nephrite cleared his throat loudly before answering.

"It is not advised between unmarried men and woman." He replied, trying hard to keep his eyes on her face.

"Is that any form of kissing?" She asked tilting her head innocently, her tone airy and care free.

"What do you mean?"

"Well." She said, raising her eyebrows and turning to him. Her sweet smile suddenly seductive. "There's the type of kiss a brother gives to a sister, a peck on the cheek really." She flicked her hair in apparent indecision, causing her ringlets to dance. She then seemed to blush and looked up at Nephrite in a shy manner. "Or there is the passionate kiss shared between two lovers, most indecent." Nephrite made no reply instantly. He could not, for it took great concentration on his part to remember how to breathe. He once again cleared his throat.

"Well, the first would be appropriate, but not the second." He replied, cursing the male body and its forms of expressing excitement.

"So there would be no harm in you kissing me?" She asked the question in the same way one would inquire about the weather. Nephrite almost chocked at the suggestion. He attempted to reply many times, but each time his voice seemed to fail him.

"No, not if the intent was chaste." He replied, his eyes burning holes into her cleavage. Serenity seeing that the opportune moment had come slowly leaned closer and allowed her silky lips to ever so gently press against his. He drew breath suddenly at the unexpected contact. However before he had a chance to react further she pulled away, a horrified expression on her face.

"Forgive me, I-I" She stammered, tears in her eyes. Nephrite got to his feet, yet surprisingly there was no remorse in his features.

"I am to blame." Nephrite replied simply. He moved closer to her and gently took hold of her shoulders. "You see, I've wanted to do much more than kiss you from the first moment I saw you." Serenity looked at him sharply. Although inside she was thoroughly amused and somewhat relieved she pretended to be horrified and ran out of the room. On her way out she noticed a bishop walking the church grounds. She smiled at her own luck, the bishop was all she needed to commence the next part of her plan. She ran towards him, making sure that she looked most distraught.

"Bishop, oh I have sinned, I must rid myself of its weight for I am not sure how I will survive with it." The bishop nodded, and quickly led her to the confessional. Serenity sat slowly and waited for him to begin.

"Tell me your sin my child." He asked, his voice conveying the wisdom that is so often associated with ordained men.

"I have fallen for a priest. I made indecent advances towards him and" She stopped pretending to be most distraught. "I kissed him" For long moments the bishop was silent.

"Which priest?" He asked, his voice grim and riddled with anger.

"Father Nephrite."

"Did he respond to your advances." The bishop asked, his tone bordering on fury.

"Yes."

"Your sins are forgiven child. Take care to never repeat them again." Serenity left the confessional and felt more than a little triumphant when she saw the bishop waddling towards Nephrite's chambers. He could not tell Nephrite that he gained the information from her in a confessional because of the secrecy by which he was bound. Serenity left the church, grinning like the cat that had caught the mouse.

A few days later she heard of a rumour that Nephrite was being transferred to Florence. However it was not enough to simply ruin the man, she had to make certain that he no longer invested in the Loredans. She once again made her way to the church. On seeing Nephrite she asked, quite demurely, if they could have a private audience, he agreed.

"Nephrite, are they really transferring you to Florence?" She asked, her voice creating the illusion of distress brilliantly.

"Yes." She turned her head away as if to prevent him from seeing her tears. "However that is not why I came today. I heard, oh it can't be true." She muttered shaking her head.

"What is it?" Nephrite asked gently, his brows coming together in concern.

"You know of my profession Nephrite, I've disclosed it to you before. I am good friends with one of the Loredan girls, and she boasted to me that you were one of their investors." Nephrite sighed and moved away from her slightly.

"It is true."

"Oh Nephrite, I don't care. I can't bear the thought of you being banished to Florence." She uttered the words dismissively, as if truly overcome by grief. However she had made the statement in order to remind Nephrite of his current position, and hint at what might occur if the information were made public. It seemed to work, for Nephrite's features were suddenly marred by worry.

"You are right, it is most indecent. Rest assured Serenity, that they shall be no more by tomorrow." Serenity kept her eyes on the floor in order to prevent him from seeing the triumphant look in her eyes.

Nephrite was true to his word, within the week Andrew came up to her and informed her that Nephrite had indeed pulled out of the Loredan family. He knew this for the messenger had brought him another sack full of gold. Andrew gently placed the gold in Serenity's hand. However to her surprise his eyes did not hold pride, nor did he congratulate her. He still had the tired look in his eyes. Serenity desperately wanted to ask him what was wrong-but something always held her back.

After her victory over Nephrite, Serenity began attending more and more social parties. She would drink the finest wine and amuse the men with her wit. Every night she'd have a dozen offers-all of whom she would reject. It was best to keep them waiting, in hopes that a better client would come along.

One such night as Serenity adorned in what was to become her characteristic red silk a most unexpected event occurred. Her heart started hammering in her chest while her breath suddenly seemed strained. At the door stood the most ravishing man she had ever encountered. His deep sapphire eyes were mesmerising, while the straight nose and slightly tanned skin were positively sinful. She opened her fan and started fanning herself slowly, rhythmically, erotically. She gave him a piercing look and immediately he walked towards her.

However instead of taking her hand and kissing it, he moved behind her and gently kissed the bare skin of her shoulders. A shiver went down her spine as she closed her eyes. It took all of her self-control not to moan under his touch. He slowly moved his kisses higher, reaching her ear. The shadows obscured him partially and thus no one else in the room was aware of what was occurring.

"What's your name beautiful?" He asked, his voice as rich as wine. Assured, confident, seductive.

"What's yours?" She replied, turning around to glare at him, challenging him to continue.

"Ahh Endymion darling, I see you've meet the newest courtesan of the medici, Serenity." A charming young lady stated, winking at Endymion. Both of them suddenly froze, and threw each other heated glares. Serenity excused herself and started to make her way to the exit.

She was no more than a few paces away when she felt a strong hand grab her wrist. Within seconds she found herself pressed against a very hard, muscular chest. She glared back at him, his piercing gaze causing her to tremble slightly. At least that was what she told herself, she would not believe that being plastered against his firm body was causing such a reaction.

"Do not think for a second madam, that I do not know who you are or what you're attempting to achieve." Serenity threw a flirtatious glance at him and slowly flicked her hair.

"I'm sure I have no idea what you are referring to. I am a courtesan sir, no more no less." His eyes darkened, yet she could not decipher the emotion behind them.

"I know what you did to Nephrite, rest assured that I shall warn the others before you have a chance to put your claws in them."

"What happened to Nephrite was unfortunate, and wholly unrelated to me." She answered simply, looking anywhere but at him. She took a deep breath. Was he getting closer to her?

"You have two options my lady, you surrender yourself to me, or you force us to go to war. Although I assure you the first option is a lot more pleasurable." At the last words his voice turned husky and he slowly ran his fingers up her thigh. She gently leaned closer to him, so that her lips were pressed against his ear.

"Fine" She whispered breathlessly, before throwing him a look of utter vulnerability. Just as a smug smile began to dance on his lips her expression changed. The vulnerability disappeared and was replaced by a combination of charm and anger.

"War." With that she pushed him off and started walking down the road, her hips swaying side to side.

"Serenity." He called out, his voice sounding almost like a pur. She stopped but she did not look back.

"Just remember I warned you, within a month you'll not only be in my bed but your little schemes will be no more." When he heard her laugh at his words a smile grew on his lips.

Finally, he had met his equal.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey people, I'm sorry to have kept you waiting for so long, but alas I had a case of writers block. I hope you enjoy the story. Please review and tell me what you think, your comments would be most welcome.

I also wanted to say that Secret heart's story is by all means original, in fact I suggest you all read it for it is truly a marvel of the words, I wish her the best and hope her story gets the due credit it deserves.

I also want to give a special and most sincere thanks to my great friend and new editor deadly diva, you have no idea how much your constant support has helped me. You are truly my giddying star. Thank you.

To silver, Silver Moon Goddess1, Princess-MoonBunny, fireangel621, Edens-MoonlightAngel, venusgoddess, Becx, Seagirl, SilverMo, Hopeless Dreamer 1125, o0 DaRkNeSsEz PuRiTy 0o, moonprincess565, Crystal-Winter: I want to thank you all for taking the time to review my story. The fact that you not only took the time to read my words, but too also leave a comment is something I find absolutely amazing. I apologies for having left you waiting so long, but I had a severe case of writers block , I shall try to get the next chapter out sooner. Thank you all.

To: Sailor-Nekawaii: You'll be glad to know that Endymion will definitely have a more active role in this chapter, thank you for your review and your kind words, I truly appreciate them. Thankyou.

To Aithne: thank you, it means a lot to me that you would say something like that about my writing, truly.

To Sere Emberwave: I cannot express how much your review meant to me, the faith you have in my writing was absolutely humbling. Thankyou. Thankyou.

To Secret Heart: My dearest friend, I wish you the best of luck with your story and I'm glad to see it gaining more and more reviews, you had no need to be nervous. After all a diamond is recognizable by all eyes and your story is just that. Good luck my friend.

To Hopeless Dreamer 1125: Thank you for your review. I love the fact that you referred to the characters as personalities, I take great pains to try and make my character real, and it means to world to me to see that my efforts have paid off. I apologies to have left you waiting for the next chapter so long, but I will try to get the next chapter out sooner. Thank you once again.

To ladytokyo: I'll admit that your review brought a smile to my face, I can't believe that my writing set a new standard for you. There are so many fabulous fan fiction writers out there that I felt enormously privileged to hear such a comment. Thankyou, I will do my best to continue to meet high standards and provide you and others with my best.

To FioreMaryssa: I understand your concerns in reference to the story, but understand this is a world of fiction. While it is dark it does not reveal the true consequences of such behavior. I do not in any way condone the behaviors that takes place in this story in real life, in fact quite the opposite. We all have a morbid fascination of evil, and in sating those curiosities in constructive ways we are less likely to fall into the dark hands of temptation. I hope you will read the story but I understand why you would choose not too. Nether the less I want to thank you for your support.

To Amethyst-Heart: Once again your review has left me in absolute awe and close to tears. Your support is overwhelming and something that I treasure greatly. I wanted to make Serenity as real as possible, and thus it took me a lot of time to focus on how everything around her was impacting on her. In this chapter I think I tend to focus more on Endymion, however as much as I revel I keep hidden. I have much in store for him. As for their mutual relationship, well, you'll see it evolving more in this chapter I warn you that there will be a cliff hanger at the end and I await eagerly to see what your reaction shall be. And my dear Amethyst, I should thank you for giving me the honor of your support. Thank you.

To Deadly Diva: I called you my guiding star but I doubt that is enough to describe what your support means to me. You ve been from the very beginning, and once again I have to thank you. (and I love you too pieces too) As for Serenity's morals, I haven't quite decided unlike Tourniquet I haven't planned this story, I really don't know how its going to end. As for me liking to have Endy and Serena both wicked, you've hit the nail on the head. I love to see the too bickering and being pointed against each other. Especially in this story, their both such stubborn and passionate people that one can always expect fire works. As for Andrew, again I don't know, I'm considering two different options for him but I shall wait and see, maybe he'll tell me where he wants to go? Lol. A think the girl who revealed Serenity's character to Endy was just an innocent random. (don't worry I don't like Raye and Endy together either) The thing is, Endymion's a dark character in this fic and very dominating, a beryl wouldn't fit because he would never allow it to happen, does that make sense? Anyway, I want to once again thank you for editing this chapter and always being there. Thank you. Thank you.

WWWWWWWWWWWWW

"I want to know everything about her-down to where she buys her undergarments." Endymion sneered as he took a sip from his third glass of brandy. Only hours had passed since his interlude with Serenity and already he had called this meeting.

"That I would gladly research first hand." Sapphire merely smiled at the menacing glare Endymion threw at him. He could not help but be amused, Endymion, a man who was rumoured to have a heart of stone, was now flustered over a woman. And a courtesan at that!

"I want to know the details of all her clients." Sapphire looked up immediately when he heard Endymion's tone. Endymion's voice was no longer merely cold, but low and ringed with malice. Sapphire sighed as he watched Endymion get up and move towards a small window. He shook his head in a agitated fashion, in search of a distraction he soaked up the surroundings. Endymion's home provided a reflection of his personality to perfection. The room's décor consisted of various shades of brown and cream. The oak that shaped the furniture was so dark that it verged on black. The hard texture and sharp corners of his furniture provided a contrast to the soft silk that made up the finely embroidered cushions. Masterful rustic paintings of Venus hung in the lounge. Endymion was the only citizen to have the audacity to hang nudes in plain sight. What was more delicious was the fact the he still got away with it.

Endymion's bedroom was also infamous. No doubt a direct result of the many inhabitants that had spent a night (and usually only one night) within its walls. His bed was carved out of the finest mahogany wood that money could buy. The four posters rumoured to have bursts of voluptuous curves. The pillows where stuffed with the finest feathers that ever graced the earth. The bed itself was covered in black silk, that curved and folded in much the same way as a woman's body in a moment of ecstasy. Such a display was not only enormously decadent but positively indecent. Beside the bed was always a bouquet of freshly cut crimson roses. Although these particular flowers were normally a sign of affection, in Endymion's bedroom they only seemed to highlight the sinful deeds that took place in the adjacent bed. In short it was Endymion personified.

Masculine. Seductive. Dangerous.

Sapphire was one of the rare few that had known Endymion since childhood. Most respected Endymion due to sheer awe of the power he exuded; Sapphire was not one of them. He was, perhaps, Endymion's only acquaintance that respected him because of a genuine understanding of his strength of character. However did the years of friendship mean that Sapphire understood Endymion? Not in the least. Sapphire had spent countless hours deliberating over and observing his friend. Each time he would construct a theory about Endymion's character. Every time he was sure that his theory was indeed correct Endymion would do something that would damn Sapphire's theories to oblivion. The man was an enigma, not to mention a walking contradiction.

Sapphire chuckled quietly to himself as he watched Endymion gulp down the contents of his wine glass and storm towards the window. It was as if Endymion believed that fresh air would miraculously order his thoughts. It was rumoured widely that Endymion was devoid of emotion, yet Sapphire knew that nothing was further from the truth. For he had seen Endymion in one of his weakest moments-he had seen Endymion cry.

Yet it was not in the slightest way feminine. Quite the opposite in fact, for nothing had inspired greater fear in Sapphire's chest. Not surprisingly, Sapphire only witnessed glistening tears on Endymion's checks once. It occurred when Endymion was but eighteen. His mother had died in childbirth and thus his father, Damon was the only parent he had ever known. Unfortunately Damon was a very sorry parent and a worse role model. A pitiful man addicted to the cards, lacking the skill to gain a profit from them. For his face betrayed his thoughts and his luck was non-existent. One night in a lively tavern Damon decided to take luck into his own hands and resort to unconventional methods to win. Never a man of great subtlety he was easily discovered. A brawl emerged from the squabble and Damon never returned home.

A shiver ran up Sapphire's spine as he remembered Endymion's reaction to the news. At the time Endymion was known for his temper. He often broke furniture in rage if things did not go his way, nor would he hesitate to use his fists to salvage his pride. However on receiving the news of his father's death he merely sat in solemn silence. His head was gently resting on his entwined fingers, his skin deathly pale.

That's when it happened.

Tears began to gather in Endymion's eyes, clinging to his lashes, accentuating their luxurious length. A single tear spilled forth, yet that tear carried so much pain that it could have humbled a battle veteran to his knees in anguish. Endymion's eyes began to glisten and acquired a red hue as a result of unshed tears. In that moment something changed in Sapphire's childhood friend and he had seen it before his very eyes. Endymion's posture, expression and demeanour slowly became increasingly rigid. When he spoke his voice was hoarse and his tone conveyed malicious intent.

"I want to know the men who played with my father tonight." When Sapphire had enquired why, a cruel smile formed on Endymion's lips. He did not need to say anymore to inform Sapphire that his motive was revenge.

Sapphire took another sip of his wine and snorted at his own foolishness. At the time he had believed that Endymion would seek the men and murder them in cold blood. To his astonishment Endymion did quite the opposite. With an energy that seemed inhumane Endymion established a shipping company and loaned boats to the various merchants of Venice. Within a few short months his company was a success and delivered him with quite a handsome profit.

It was then and only then that he sought out the men who had murdered his father, he befriended them. Once he had gained their trust he gave each a portion of his company and made them very wealthy men indeed. When another year passed, he expressed his desire to discover new challenges and sold the men his portion of the company. He also recommended a very capable financial administrator for the company. Yet the men were angered by Endymion's so called arrogance and ignored his advice, employing the only other financial administrator available in the city.

The man turned out to be a bumbling fool and within a matter of weeks the company was in dire financial debt. The men who had killed Endymion's father lost all the wealth that they had acquired. They became poorer than what they had been before Endymion and spent the rest of their miserable lives dreaming of what could have been. Two of them took their own lives, the other lost his sanity.

Sapphire watched in awe as Endymion ran a hand through his dishevelled hair as he stared down at the city of Venice. Endymion was not by any measure a moral man. Yet he was not a complete scoundrel either. The only sin he had committed against the men who had killed his father was sharing with them his wealth. They had destroyed themselves with their own stupidity. A fact that Sapphire knew gave Endymion much pleasure. Yet what confused Sapphire was the fact that Endymion had never respected his father. Hell the two were hardily ever on speaking terms and barely saw each other when Damon was alive. Even now if someone inquired after Endymion's father he would simply tell them that he was a foolish man who couldn't piss straight in life. Yet he had taken such careful measures to avenge him.

Sapphire slowly got out of the comfortable chair which he had been immersed for the past half hour and walked towards Endymion. He gently placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, Endymion gave him a grateful glance in return.

"You've fallen for her haven't you?" Sapphire asked, amusement still dancing in his eyes.

"She intrigues me."

Sapphire sighed, one could never get a straight answer out of the man.

WWWWWWWWWWWWW

"I thought I had made myself quite clear that you were to stay away from him!" Luna screeched as she paced in front of a seated Serenity. Her slight French accent was causing her words to run into each other. Luna glared at her ward and was only more infuriated to discover that her expression was one of exquisite boredom. As if sensing Luna's glare burning through her skin, Serenity looked up and gave Luna her most innocent smile.

"I did not know it was him." Serenity stated calmly, her gaze on her fingernails. Luna pressed her lips together in fury. She could already feel her face flushing with anger.

"I told you that he had a face of an angel. How many angels do you know that would make an acquaintance with courtesans?" Luna sneered. To her exasperation Serenity merely gave her a mischievous smile.

"None." The reply stirred Luna's curiosity and caused her to place aside her anger. If only for the moment. She raised an eyebrow and gestured for Serenity to continue.

"There was nothing angelic about his face, the man exudes sin."

Luna scoffed at the reply. "Then how pray tell, would you describe him?"

"The very image of the devil" Once seeing that Luna was about to contradict her statement she gestured that she was not yet finished. "If I recall, the bible never said the devil was hideous. Someone that evil can only be beautiful." Luna's eyes glittered at this reply, and her previous anger became quite forgotten.

"Good, I see that my lessons have accomplished some of their duties." Serenity merely nodded her head, smiling. Luna shook her head the woman was intolerable. "Who is next on your list?"

"Zoicite." Luna nodded her head indicating her approval of Serenity's choice. A sigh escaped Serenity's lips. Zoicite was no fool, in fact he was rumoured to be the most intelligent man in the city. This, if true, meant that he would have the intellectual means to see through her scheme with Nephrite. Then there was also the possibility that Endymion had given him warning. She pressed her lips in frustration-the very name Endymion caused her blood to boil.

"What is your plan?" Luna asked demurely, sitting herself in a chair. Serenity turned to her and explained what she had in mind. While Luna commended most of her thoughts she did advise slight changes here and there of which Serenity was mindful of. Once their conversation had come to a close, Serenity excused herself and retired to what was going to be a night of dull research.

She entered the luxurious settings of her own chambers. A room that was adorned with stunning oak furniture and stunning fresco paintings. The bed was outfitted in burgundy and caramel silk, a picture of feminine sensuality. In the far wall stood a deep mahogany bookcase encasing numerous leather bound volumes. She gently ran a finger along their leather cases carefully selecting one from their midst. Serenity then sat in a plush chair and opened her book. She took a moment to relish in the smell that was so unique of antique volumes before commencing her reading.

Earlier that day Serenity had spent a good deal of time enquiring after Zoicite. She discovered that he had spent most of his life studying the ancient inhabitants of Venice, the Veneti. This information was invaluable to Serenity for it was what gave birth to her plan.

The book that currently held her attention was one discussing the art of the Veneti. She read the passages carefully, practically memorising every word. However, even with all her motivation, the day had been a long one and its strains became more apparent with each passing moment. She felt her eyelids growing heavy and fought to keep awake. A small knock on the door broke her out of her revere.

In the doorway stood Andrew, a small smile playing on his lips. He made his way towards her with slow, long strides. When reaching her, he lifted up her heavy mass of blonde curls to reveal a creamy white shoulder. He gently ran his fingers over her exposed flesh while placing his lips to her ear.

"You work too much" He whispered, his voice husky. She turned towards him and he kissed her tenderly.

"And you're here to take my mind off things." Serenity replied breathlessly, looking up into his baby blue eyes. He chuckled quietly and began to undo the straps of her dress.

"Always the perceptive one." Serenity had always enjoyed her time with Andrew. He was after all a very generous lover. However, in her moment of ecstasy a pair of stormy blue eyes and jet black hair came to her mind. The moment she realised what had occurred she pushed the memory into the furthest corner of her mind. She was determined that if she ceased to think about it, it would simply go away.

Andrew sensed her discomfort and pulled her into his arms in an almost loving fashion. He turned to his side and used his hand to support his head. Serenity looked up at him and for the first time noticed the small wrinkles that had only just emerged on his handsome face. However, he had noticed even the most miniscule changes in her appearance from the very first moment he laid eyes on her.

"You don't have to continue with this. I shall not punish you in anyway if you choose to abandon the whole Loredan fiasco." She told him that she had only worked herself too hard that day and that she would take more care next time. She had to reassure him numerous times that she was quite fine to continue.

The next day she went to a ceramic company. The main craftsman, Chad, was a dear friend of hers. Not a client, but a good friend no less. She asked for Chad at the front desk and seated herself while waiting. On seeing Chad, she got up and extended her arms. He took her hands in his and gently pressed one after the other to his lips. A genuine smile was playing on his lips and his skin seemed to shine with excitement.

"I scarce believed them when they brought me your name, I though my workmates were playing a horrid trick on me." Chad told her, his tone holding the same jovial nature it always did.

"It's delightful seeing you again." Serenity replied sweetly, batting her eyelashes ever so slightly. "Unfortunately, this isn't merely a social call. I'm here on a business errand." Chad's eyebrows shot up and his eyes light up in amusement.

"How may I be of service?"

"You see these days, I have far too much time on my hands. Well, I was doodling and I came up with this design for what I believe would make delightful plates. I was wondering if you could make them for me?" While it was a completely serious business proposition her tone was light, airy and somewhat flirtatious. An inconsistency that went completely unnoticed by Chad.

"Why of course, how many do you need?"

"Twenty."

"Consider it done." Serenity smiled up at him, and thanked him profusely. She then handed him a small piece of paper.

"Would you mind delivering them to this location, a small boy named Rafael will be waiting for you." Chad agreed wholeheartedly and even refused to except payment for the deed. Serenity left feeling immensely satisfied that her plan was indeed on track.

Serenity then had to race to the other side of town in order to reach Greg's estate. Greg was part of the Medici and his expansive estate held one of the most impressive libraries in the country. Serenity had spent many long hours in the library during her training, so much so that Greg had given her complete access to it. She was free to visit the library at any time she chose.

As she walked into the library she could not help but stare at it in awe. Although she had visited it numerous times before it still enchanted her. The room itself was enormous by any standard and furnished with oak bookshelves from floor to ceiling. Serenity was sure that she had never witnessed anything with such extraordinary beauty. She walked toward the section devoted to history and picked out an ancient book with a very worn cover. She gently tore the lining of the back cover and slipped a small piece of paper inside. She resealed the tear carefully, but not so carefully that it could not be detected. She placed the book back in its rightful place and took every precaution to ensure that it looked as if it had not been touched.

You see, another great patron and frequent visitor of Greg's library was lord Zoicite. According to Serenity's sources of information on each visit Zoicite would meticulously look through one particular book, the complete history of the Veneti. This just so happened to be the book that Serenity had handled a few moments ago. She had conducted a great deal of research and had taken many pains to construct what would seem an authentic treasure map of sorts.

Now all she had to do was wait.

She was not disappointed. Within the week news was sweeping the town that Lord Zoicite had finally made the discovery that he had so searched for. It was declared that in two days hence he would publicly reveal a rare artefact from the great Veneti for them all to behold. Serenity always smiled complacently when she heard such news. At social gatherings she always remarked that the discovery was a reward for Lord Zoicite's unprecedented intelligence and persistence. A statement that all present would heartily agree to. So excitement grew, a fact that of course, Serenity took no credit for.

The long awaited day finally arrived, and almost the entire population waited with bated breath. Zoicite emerged dressed in his finest attire. His entire demeanour sparkling with excitement. Beside him stood a white marble pedestal, his treasure hidden beneath a sheet of white silk. He began a speech, describing his studies, the Veneti and the significance of his new discovery. He then fell silent, and after the suspense had built to his satisfaction unveiled the treasure dramatically.

However the awe of the crowd was somewhat overshadowed by an annoying peasant boy, who was shouting loudly in order to sell his cargo. Angry whispers began to multiply with many dismissing him as the local orphan who had been trying to sell old ceramics for the past weeks. However as the boy drew closer shocked gasps could be heard. The crowd began pointing to the poor boy, while others glanced at his cargo before turning back to examine Zoicite's treasure.

The urchin's ceramics and Zoicite's treasure were one in the same.

On spotting what the commotion was about and catching a glimpse of the boys cargo Zoicite abandoned his stage and grabbed the boy by the collar.

"Where did you find those?" He demanded angrily. At first his pride was wounded from the rude behaviour of his audience. Yet now, his dignity and social status were on the line. Had he not been so enraged and scared it would have occurred to him that it would have been more appropriate to interrogate the boy in private.

"I didn't steal them! The owner of the ceramic shop gave them to me, said they weren't sellin and that I could try. Except, my hut flooded and I got dirt on them and I lost half of them." The boy had stammered through the answer, his big eyes wide. He was petrified and looked quite pathetic. But not quite as much as Zoicite did.

Muffled laughter could be heard from the crowd. Many looked at him with pity, others with frustration of having their time wasted. Zoicite dropped the boy and walked back to his small home. His head was bent, shoulders sagging, tears in his eyes.

Serenity waited until the crowd dispersed before approaching the boy. She took out her purse and gave him ten gold coins. The boy clutched the coins as if he was holding on to them for dear life. He looked up at her tears in his eyes, as if she were a god.

"Good job Rafael, marvellous acting, when you're older come and see me and I'll find something for you." With that she began to walk back to the Medici house. Although her plan had worked splendidly, down to the very last details Serenity could not bring herself to be happy. Her conscious had finally found it's voice again and replayed the tortured expression on Zoicite's face in her mind.

When she reached a deserted ally way she leaned on a wall as if about to weep. Her head was resting on her hands and her body was trembling. She had planed it all. The ceramics, the treasure map. She had even hired Raphael and told him exactly what to say. She knew that Zoicite could no longer invest in the Loredan for they would not have him. They could not if they desired to keep their reputation of having a keen eye for the arts.

Suddenly memories of the past began to flood her mind. She could see her porcelain dolls that had been so close to her heart. So innocent, pure. 'What would that girl think of me know?' She thought vehemently. It was as if reality had come crashing around her ears. She had destroyed two men with no other motive than personal gain. She was in truth, nothing more than a glorified whore. She was destined to burn in the flames of hell, to become an acquaintance of Satan himself. However, the rational part of her mind had not abandoned her entirely and at the mention of Satan came back with all its satirical wit. That part of her mind reminded her that Satan was beautiful, and would perhaps make a most interesting acquaintance. Of course the parts of her mind that retained their religious ideals were outraged at such blasphemy. Serenity shook her head and cursed herself loudly, half suspecting that she had gone insane. After all, was she or was she not arguing with herself?

When she felt a hand on her shoulder, she jumped and turned angrily at her intruder. She stared stupidly at Endymion for a whole minute before regaining her senses. She was about to make a quick retort when she noticed his eyes were not mocking, but concerned.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes, thank you. I'm afraid that I am late and must be going." With that she turned and began to head in the other direction. After all she wasn't in the best state to confront Endymion.

"Zoicite's disgrace was not a credit to you alone. His stupidity and ambition played a large role as well." She stopped dead in her tracks, anger bubbling in her being. She turned around sharply, her eyes narrowed with fury.

"How did you-" the words died on her lips as she noticed how close he was. Why if he were any closer their bodies would be pressed against each other. He gently pressed a finger to her lips. Serenity flinched at his touch as if his finger was made of hot irons. An electric shiver went through her as she looked up at him.

"I have my sources." He moved closer so that they're bodies were pressed against each other. He slid his finger down ever so slowly until it rested between her lips. She looked up at him, and an idea formed itself in her mind. Without hesitation she opened her mouth and brushed the tip of his finger with her tongue. His eyes darkened immediately, while his hand snaked around her waist and pulled her to him so suddenly that a gasp emerged from her lips.

"For a person who just had a crisis of conscious, you recover quickly."

Serenity looked up at him with a mixture of anger, fear and curiosity. Why was it that out of all the beings alive, he was the one that could read her like a book? She turned her face away from him, and attempted to detach herself from his arms. However the more she strained the tighter his grip became. She looked up at him exasperated.

" I'm afraid, _Sir_, that you are the last person to talk of a morality. If you knew of my ploy, why didn't you warn Zoicite?"

"I don't work with fools Serenity. If my men cannot fend for themselves they are not worthy of my patronage." Serenity both detested and respected his arrogance.

"Soon my lord, you shall find yourself alone to carry the burden of the Loredans." Endymion chuckled slightly, not at all concerned with the scorching glare he was receiving.

"A little over confident aren't we? Your two strongest opponents still await you. Not to mention _me_." He let one of his hands travel up her bodice until it stood right under the swell of her breast.

"You cannot stop me." Serenity whispered, suddenly very short of breath and painfully aware of the position of his hands.

"Perhaps, but I can take every measure to distract you." With that he pressed his lips against hers. A kiss that started out as gentle soon evolved into anything but. Endymion ravished Serenity with his tongue, exploring ever vicinity of her mouth mercilessly. He broke the kiss and was unable to keep his eyes away from her heaving breasts. Serenity used the distraction to push him away. Once standing at a safe distance she resumed her regal posture.

"And what makes you think anything you could do can distract me?" She asked, her brow raised, her tone mocking.

"Accompany me to bed tonight and I shall show you. Again and again."

Serenity merely scoffed in reply and ignored the arousal that had occurred at his words. She turned and walked away from him. This time he made no move to stop her.

Endymion returned to his house still intoxicated with the memory of her kiss, her perfume and the feeling of her heated flesh pressed against his. He was stunned to find Sapphire sitting in the lounge calmly smoking. He cursed himself under his breath. The woman had bewitched him to such an extent that he was forgetting his own meetings. He walked towards Sapphire and greeted him warmly. If Sapphire detected the sparkle in Endymion's eye or the mischievous grin on his lips he made no comment on it. Endymion sat himself opposite his childhood friend, crossed one leg over the other and lit his cigar.

"What news do you have for me?" He asked calmly, his tone detached.

"I found what seems to have been an old flame of hers, apparently they were quite intimate. His name is Seiya, quite a prosperous merchant." At this news Endymion felt a wave of anger sweep over him. He had never been a jealous man, and now that it took hold of him it did so with a vengeance. Endymion closed his eyes for a moment to regain control of his emotions.

"I would like to meet this Seiya."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey people!! I hope I haven't kept you waiting for too long, but the good news is that I've already started on chapter 5 and do I have some surprises in store for you!! Please read and review as I love to hear from you! Remember your reviews give me more motivation which in turn lead to faster updates!!! I also want to thank Deadly Diva for everything, seriously girl what would I do without you?

To: Hopeless Dreamer 1125, SilverMo, Megan Consoer, Sere Emberwave, Seagirl, Silver Moon Goddess1, venusgoddess, stargirl, Dancer, Angelic Sazuka , aquahearts357: I'm glad to hear that you guys all love sere/endymion their my fav couple too. I'm sorry that I didn't update sooner but hopefully I'll get the next chapter out to you guys sooner. It's longer then the other chapters so I hope that makes up for it. Anyway, please continue reviewing guys, you have no idea how much your kind words really mean to me.

To o0 DaRkNeSsEz PuRiTy 0o: Will Seiya be in trouble? Well yes and no. Yep Endy is pretty cute when he gets mad and as for his jealousy towards Andrew, you'll just have to wait and see. Thanks for the review!

To sexylucifer: I'm not sure when I'll finish as I really haven't planed this story. I can't tell you what happens to Seiya, or about your other question, you'll just have to read and find out! Hehe. Thanks for the review though, I really appreciate it.

To Becx: I'm not sure if the story made sense if you weren't sure what a courtesan was, but basically a courtesan is like a glorified prostitute. However she doesn't only sell her body to men, but her company. In their own time courtesans were the most educated of women. Thanks for the review! Mwa!

To Sailor-Nekawaii: Well yes Diamond will be making an appearance in this chapter! (you were the one that inspired that bit of the story) and I added more sere/endy interaction just for you! Hehe. Thanks heaps girl!! Love you!

To Secret Heart: Hey, I didn't do much the quality of your writing really speaks for itself. And thanks for the constructive criticism, I've taken your words into consideration when writing this chapter, it was great to hear from you and keep in touch! hugs

To SilverWolf2105: I must admit I was really begin to miss your reviews. I agree, I really like Endy in this story because he's so sinful, it's positively delicious. And I think your right in regards to Sere and Seiya, but don't underestimate her she may just prove you wrong. She will be distracted, as you'll see in this chapter. Lol, no I plan on having a happier ending in this story because I'm scared that you guys will implement a strike against me if I don't! lol. It's really good to hear from you again girl! Keep reviewing, and thank you!!

To Deadly Diva: I just wanted to take some time out to say thank you for everything you've done for me I seriously appreciate it! I love making a parallel between character's personalities and stuff like furniture..it's one of my little quirks but I think it gives the reader an insight into the characters. Thanks, I like to take the anime as a guidelines and not the bible. (if that made any sense) Thanks, it took me forever to figure out Endy's plot against his father's murderers. Andrew wasn't the one that commissioned sere to take down the loredans..that was an anonymous benefactor (I'll try and clear that one up in the next chapter) But yes..he is headed for heartbreak. I know, there's something about evil endy that I find really appealing. Your right, he respects sere as much as he wants her. But Sere will use her sexuality to get guys in the latter chapters..and endy's reaction will be golden. I know, sapphire is the nice guy of the story isn't he? As for Seiya I'm not sure…he may continue to thrive for a while, but it may not necessarily be Endy that takes him out. And yeah, Sere will have another attack of conscious soon. Once again thanks for everything girl, all my love!

Now, on with the story people!

WWWWWWWWWWWWW

The sound of a door slamming echoed through the hallways. The swishing of soft satin and the clatter of precious jewelry resounded off the marble walls. The angry footsteps grew louder and more determined.

Serenity leaned back in her plush crimson chair and stared at the mahogany door, a small smile playing on her lips. She found Luna's rampages amusing and was getting very well acquainted with them. She counted to three and on queue the door was thrust open, exposing a very out of breath, flushed Luna. Rage was marred into her features, from her burning eyes to the slight slouch of her shoulders. Under normal circumstances Serenity would take great pleasure in observing these details. However, on this occasion she was more intrigued by the pale cream envelope that was clutched in Luna's hands. As if sensing where Serenity's attention was, Luna waved the envelope in the air.

"How many times do I have to tell you Serenity to stay away from that fiend?" Luna practically yelled. It took great control on Serenity's behalf to not roll her eyes.

"I'm sure I have no idea-" She began slowly, her words infuriatingly calm and controlled.

"That won't work on me Serenity, after all I was the one who taught you the technique." Luna began. Her words while at a normal pitch still carried an angry tone.

"And I'm most obliged-"

"You've seen him again haven't you? Are you willing to throw everything we've worked so hard for away for him? He's up to something, I can feel it, and by God I won't let you be caught up in it." Luna's voice began raising once more towards the end of her little speech. Serenity attempted not to smirk, thinking to herself that she was already very much caught up in whatever Endymion was planning. In truth, she thought it rather exciting.

"I take it the letter has something to do with this outrage?" Serenity asked calmly to Luna's great irritation. Her tone carried only the smallest hint of mocking. While exasperated Luna handed her the cream envelope. It surprised Serenity that the seal was still in tact, however the seal was clearly Endymion's. For a moment Serenity allowed her fingers to trail over the smooth silken texture of the envelope. She then broke the seal carefully. It read:

_Madam,_

_I have the great pleasure of inviting you to the annual Loredan masquerade. Although I assume you will arrive unaccompanied, feel free to bring a guest._

_Endymion_

Serenity re-read the contents of the letter carefully. Seeing that she had not been mistaken, she allowed her triumph to show freely in her expression. Endymion had made it very clear that he did not want her to arrive at the masquerade with a male escort. The sentiment was conveyed clearly through his choice of words, opting for the more platonic guest as opposed to partner.

"Well Luna, it seems that I am in need of a new dress." Serenity stated complacently and handed the letter to Luna indifferently. As Luna read the contents of the letter an increasingly red hue accumulated on her cheeks. She scrunched the letter with venom and turned to Serenity ready to embark on another tantrum. That is, before Serenity intervened.

"It would provide a great opportunity to gain information on my next target, do you not agree?" Serenity's comment caused Luna's rage to melt away. The anger quickly replaced by a mischievous smile.

"Are you going to take anyone with you?"

Serenity pondered this for a long moment. Endymion had made it very clear that he did not want anyone accompanying her. Thus her first impulse was to find a companion that would cause him the most irritation. However, there was always the possibility that was Endymion's true motive.

The man was insufferable!

Serenity pursed her lips together in frustration. She weighed the odds in her mind; a companion seemed to be a wise choice. Risking a private audience with Endymion on his own terms could prove to be most dangerous. She would take an escort with her to Endymion's masquerade, the question was who.

"Yes, unfortunately my current clientele is lacking" She uttered the last word to show the height of her distaste. Luna sighed, a sign of her agreement.

"I don't think it wise to provoke Endymion. He is a dangerous man Serenity. You have much too lose." Serenity made a dismissive gesture with her hand. However, inside she knew the significance of Luna's words. Endymion was dangerous. Yet, somehow she knew that he was playing a game with her, a game in which the odds seemed to favor her.

A knock on the door broke Serenity from her reverie. A maid stepped in and curtsied to the women. She was a short, freckled thing. Her apron was well worn, yet her cheeks were plump, her smile genuine. After all the Medici looked after their own, and that included everyone to the most obscure servant.

"Lord Andrew has asked for you in his study my lady." The maid asked demurely, her eyes cast downward. Serenity glanced at Luna apologetically and excused herself. It had been quite sometime since Serenity had considered Andrew as her master; he was now more of a lover.

Serenity made her way to Andrew's study. She was well aware that the room was reserved for the most influential of guest and very seldom used. For a moment she stood outside the intricately carved Byzantine door and took a deep breath. Her heart was racing for she was well aware that this may be her only chance to find a suitable partner for the masquerade.

She opened the door and walked in, her back straight, her head tilted ever so slightly to reveal a little more skin than perhaps was appropriate. As always when meeting with male guests, a mysterious smile played on her lips while her eyes flashed flirtatiously. The room was decorated marvelously. Oak bookshelves lined the walls, accompanied by ornate Louis the fourteenth chairs. Andrew was leaning gently by the voluptuous mantle of the fireplace, a glass of brandy in his hands.

"Monsieur Diamond, may I present Madame Aura Serenity, the most sought after courtesan in Italy." Andrew uttered the words with rich assurance and with more than a hint of pride. Serenity was stunned to say the least, but there was no trace of it in her appearance. Monsieur Diamond was a leading Medici, second only to Lorenzo himself. She turned to him and gave him a most elaborate courtesy. She also used the opportunity to study him in greater detail.

He was undeniably handsome. He had all the beauty of the fragile ice crystals of winter. His skin was pale, but yet it was luminous and striking, not sickly. His hair seemed to radiate and was such a pure blonde that it seemed to be silver. His eyes were a light grey color and seemed to posses much tenderness. The feature contrasted with his coldly set shapely mouth and sharp jaw line.

Here was the very opposite of Endymion.

However Diamond, like ice, was transparent and only carried the image of possessing the strength his namesake implied. Where Endymion naturally possessed a charm that radiated from even his minute expressions, Diamond did not. He had been trained to carry the outward appearance of charm. His superficial manners were apparent in the arrogance so clear in his demeanor. While Endymion's schemes were carried out in the darkness of the night, Diamond's were conducted in sunlight. His numerous sins were infamous-smuggling, debauchery and murder to name a few.

The most delicious thing about Diamond was that he was also the arch rival of Endymion.

"It is indeed a pleasure. There are few men who have the privilege of meeting the reigning Venus." Diamond whispered the words as he walked towards her. He gently took her hand and placed a lingering kiss on her knuckles. Serenity turned her face away in a fake gesture of modesty.

"You are most welcome to look sir." She looked up at him boldly, making sure he was well aware of her meaning. She could feel Diamond's eyes roaming over her body slowly.

"Are you free tonight? I would greatly like to get to know more about you, to see if the rumors about your enchanting charm are justified." He let the word charm roll over his lips in a mocking fashion. For a moment anger flared in Serenity's being, but she pushed it away. She could always have revenge later.

"Unfortunately not, I have been invited to the annual Loredan masquerade, but I am in great need of a partner." The reaction on Diamond's behalf was instantaneous. His brows came together and his jaw locked in fury. However before he could refuse her, she placed a finger to his lips and gaze him a seductive gaze.

"Think, you could ridicule him at his own ball, make him the laughing stock of the country. Oh, what a delicious scandal it would be!" She tossed her hair and set it dancing, while a mischievous twinkle began to form in her eyes. For a moment Diamond was stunned into silence and then slowly a sardonic smile began to form on his lips.

"Well, there seems I have much to do. Please excuse me." Diamond whispered, indicating his consent to attend the ball. Before leaving the room Diamond boldly kissed Serenity on the cheek. Serenity was repulsed by his touch, but only pretended to be maidenly shy and gasped accordingly.

With that, she was alone with Andrew.

His disapproval was clear, his anger only more plain. His jaw was clenched so tightly that Serenity feared it would shatter. His knuckles were white from his steel grip upon the glass of brandy. Serenity reached out to him but he shrank away from her touch.

"If nothing else common courtesy demanded that you ask _me_ first. Or am I not fit to be seen as your companion?" He had whispered the words, looking at her squarely in the eyes.

"You must understand-"

"Understand what? That you just shrugged me off as if I were nothing? I am your patron Serenity, if it weren't for me you'd be nothing more than a common whore." His voice grew louder and menacing with each passing word. He slammed his crystal glass down on the table to emphasize his anger.

"Andrew, please." Serenity cried, hoping to get back into his good graces.

"Please madam trouble yourself no longer with coming to my chambers. Your services are no longer required. I shall find solace elsewhere." With that Andrew made his way to the door and slammed it on exiting.

Serenity sank down into a chair and buried her head in her hands. Her body was shaking but she would not allow herself to cry. The innocent part of her mind whispered that the pain was not worth it and demanded to know her motive for the actions she was taking. Of course to that question she had no answer. She had wanted to bring the Loredans down in order to secure her own position, but now she had accomplished that yet, she was not compelled to let the task go. As always, the rational part of her mind intersected at this point with its characteristic dark humor.

'And to think you could have been a nun.' Serenity laughed at her own thoughts and made her way back to her chambers, after all she had much to do.

Serenity sent a messenger to Diamond so they would be able to coordinate their outfits, while Luna and several other servants were busy scampering about the country in order to obtain the various parts for Serenity's costume. Diamond too would no doubt have had to pull many strings in order to be prepared for the night. The invitation had been dated for a week or so beforehand. However according to Luna, with a heavy dose of sarcasm, it had mysteriously been hindered in the mailing process.

After bathing in scented waters, the maids began dressing her. They pulled her hair up and gently placed and secured a heavy black wig over it. They dusted her skin with dark bronze powder and outlined her eyes. They also aided her in putting in her jewelry and a simple white gown. She studied her mask. It was intricately beaded. White and gold trimming surrounded the edges and the right hand side was decorated with a peacock feather.

Serenity looked at herself in the mirror and smiled slyly. She looked like a completely different person, perhaps Endymion would not even recognize her. With the disguise she'd be able to get close enough to discover his weaknesses. Her eyes began twinkling with excitement.

"Let the games begin."

WWWWWWWWWWWWW

Endymion placed his glass of wine to his luscious lips and took a small sip. He was reclined lazily in one of the numerous plush chairs of his study. Opposite him sat Jadeite. Jadeite was a man many feared, yet his sharp tongue and impulsive nature had caused him trouble more than once. His flamboyance and love of fashion were infamous, as was his love of women. Yet for all his ostentatious behavior Jadeite was no fool. He was quick witted and very sharp.

"So your telling me that this new Medici courtesan plotted and succeeded to bring down both Nephrite and Zoicite?" Jadeite asked his tone verging on disbelief, yet it still held a hint of amusement. Endymion nodded, indicating that Jadeite's statement was indeed true. Jadeite threw his head back and laughed whole heartedly.

"Be careful my friend, I believe you are her next target." Endymion stated indifferently, raising his glass slightly and raising a brow. A devious smile began to play on Jadeite's lips.

"Oh, I hope I am. I'm in need of some feisty night time company."

A deep chuckle emerged from Endymion's lips as he shook his head in a bemused fashion.

"I'm afraid my dear Jadeite that you have already fallen into her trap."

Jadeite smirked. "You mean to tell me that you have no interest in the woman whatsoever?"

Endymion smiled enigmatically. "Never compare yourself to me my dear friend. You shall never come out on top."

Jadeite laughed calmly, not taking any offence at his friends comment. After all every one was well acquainted with Endymion's arrogance.

WWWWWWWWWWWWW

Serenity took Diamond's hand and straightened her already rigid posture. Her heart was pounding ferociously against her chest. Meanwhile a thousand questions were running through her mind. What if Endymion recognized her? How would he react to Diamond? She felt Diamond pulling her closer and bring his lips to her ear.

"We could always skip the ball and take part in other night time amusements." It took all of Serenity's training and self control not to roll her eyes at the man. They had not been in each others company for more than half an hour and he had made countless sexual advances towards her. The man had a body of Adonis and the seductiveness of a chipmonk. She whacked him playfully on the shoulder.

"Patience is not only a virtue but an aphrodisiac." She returned giving him a suggestive smile.

With that comment they entered Endymion's lavish ballroom. Serenity was a little overwhelmed by the vibrant swirls of color and the exquisite music. Clearly no cost had been spared. On the opposite end of the ballroom was a spectacular marble staircase. The two sides of the staircase started from opposite walls then merged in the middle and spilled forth to the ballroom.

Her breath caught when she saw him.

Of course she recognized him, how could she not? His presence and demeanor were entirely too distinguished. He was wearing long black pants that were made from a silk like material. A matching shirt with white embroidery hung from his shoulders emphasizing every taut muscle. A black cape lined with red hung from his shoulders while a white mask covered the right hand side of his face. He was, in a word, exquisite. Merely looking at him seemed sinful.

Serenity took a deep breath and tried to regain her composure. She cursed all the fates for bestowing on her enemy such godly beauty. It was a law of nature that beauty should never be accompanied by intelligence. A slight smile tugged at her lips. How very appropriate that he had done what nature seemed to have forbid. Serenity returned her attention to Diamond, who was staring intently at the half exposed breasts of another woman. She pulled on his arm lightly and positioned herself in such a way that his upper arm would brush her own breast as he turned.

"Shall we dance?" She asked sweetly, smiling up at him flirtatiously. Diamond nodded, a roguish smile dancing on his lips. She allowed Diamond to embrace her in a very intimate manner, and even encouraged his inappropriate advances during the dance. All the while she could feel Endymion's burning glare on her. Although she reasoned with herself that did not necessarily mean he had recognized her. However, to her great dismay, Endymion made no effort to approach her. When two other dances passed, her annoyance grew to frustration.

Serenity waited and when she was certain that Endymion's eyes were on them she placed her lips to Diamond's ear and lead him to a secluded hall way. The moment they were covered by the blanket of darkness Diamond's lips crashed down on her own.

Serenity instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. The kiss was not quite as intense or scorching as the one she had shared with Endymion. However, that did not mean that Diamond was in anyway a bad kisser. In fact, as he ravished her mouth Serenity remembered that Diamond was indeed a powerful man and could be very useful to her. After all Diamond could indeed prove to be a very worthwhile investment, especially after she ruined Endymion. As Diamond deepened the kiss, Serenity began to think that the intensity of the kiss she shared with Endymion was more due to the fact that it was forbidden. With that in mind, she did not stop Diamond when his hand moved to cup one of her breasts.

"Well it is delightful to see that you have taken such measures to stay true to your costumes. Such a charming couple as well, Caesar and Cleopatra." Serenity froze as Endymion's voice sliced through the air. What scared her the most was the fact that it was so light and carefree. Diamond swore softly and moved away from Serenity slightly. However, he did not remove a possessive arm from around her waist. Diamond smirked arrogantly.

"What is wrong Endymion, is no woman willing to satisfy your lusts that you must intrude on the privacy of others?" To Serenity's amazement, Endymion merely smiled at the biting comment.

"It is most astonishing is it not, how uninvited guests always posses the most vile manners?" Serenity could feel Diamond's body stiffen in anger in response to the words.

"My dear Endymion, the only reason why I attended such a common ball was because my companion, an _invited_ guest begged me to do so."

"I'm so glad that you've finally learnt what your true place in society is Diamond. However, I never expected you to acknowledge that you were no higher than a common whore." Endymion glared at Serenity as he sneered the last words causing her to clench her fists in anger. Diamond did not miss the subtle exchange and pulled her closer to him.

"She is a delightful creature isn't she? Well endowed in some places," He let his hand wander over her breast, "and curved in others." He then trailed his fingers down the bodice of her dress to her hips. "To think, that she will grace my bed tonight and allow me to have my way with her as many times as I wish." Although normally Serenity would have stopped such actions, she was so utterly blinded with anger that she did not.

Diamond did not wait to see Endymion's reaction, rather he pulled Serenity behind him and moved passed Endymion swiftly. He walked out of the ballroom to where the carriages awaited. Only when the cold wind slammed against her features did Serenity regain her senses. If she joined Diamond in the carriage, she would not only be accompanying him on the journey home. She could not yet form intimate relations with Diamond if she hoped to secure him as a permanent investment. Her head was working a mile a minute trying to calculate a decent excuse.

"Sir, I cannot stand to see my master be treated so vilely by the likes of the Loredan. Allow me to stay a while longer, in order to gain my revenge." Diamond scoffed and his eyes darkened slightly, but he nodded his agreement. A sigh of relief escaped Serenity's lips as she watched his carriage leave. Diamond was obviously too drunk or too intoxicated by his lust to realize that Serenity staying alone would expose him to further ridicule.

Serenity climbed into the next carriage unsuspectedly. She pulled off her mask in a frustrated fashion and hurled it to the floor. The night had proven to be quite a waste. She had failed to obtain any useful information and her hopes of Endymion not recognizing her had been shattered. Luna would no doubt scowl her for not using the opportunity correctly. However, Luna's wrath was the last thing on Serenity's mind. She was far more preoccupied with other matters. Why hadn't Endymion reacted when he saw her in Diamond's arms? But then, if he did not care at all why had he interrupted them? She growled in frustration. She was awfully tempted to take out her anger on the fine upholstery of the carriage.

Serenity was so completely lost in her own thoughts that she failed to notice that the carriage was not taking her to the Medici mansion. In fact, the carriage had merely gone around Endymion's house and stopped at the back entrance.

The halting of the carriage brought Serenity back to reality. She looked around in a confused manner. She demanded that the driver tell her what was going on, but she was only answered with silence. Panic began to boil in her being. What on earth was going on?

A footman opened the door and helped her out of the carriage. The footman bowed to her elaborately and then led her to large oak doors where another servant was waiting. Serenity swallowed a lump in her throat, but did not ask any questions. Whatever was going on was clearly well planned and the servants would provide her with no information. She bit the inside of her lip to prevent any outward signs of fear from surfacing.

The servant led her through a multitude of elaborately decorated hallways. Few candles had been lit and thus the narrow halls were immersed in shadows. The old portraits that adorned the walls and the sporadic furniture all seemed ominous. Serenity could feel her heart beating against her chest ferociously. Her breathing was becoming hitched. Fear was slowly encasing her being, every instinct in her body was screaming for her to run, to flee. However, her feet only moved behind the servant and would not turn around. Outside she seemed calmed controlled, inside a violent tempest was raging.

The servant finally stopped when he reached a large set of double oak doors. They were delicately engraved with intricate patterns. The servant placed a pristine white glove on the brass door handle and pushed the seemingly unmovable doors open. Serenity glided passed him and into the room without glancing back. She jumped slightly when the door slammed behind her.

The room was dimly lit and thus she had to strain to see her surroundings. A shiver ran up her spine as her gaze fell on an auspiciously sized four poster bed. It was covered in black silk sheets that reflected the dim light and seemed to flow like liquid. The mahogany furniture was dark with sharp edges. However, the item that most caught her attention was a vase of brilliant red roses. She slowly moved towards them and let her fingers trail across one of the crimson petals. They seemed sinister, mocking even in such masculine surroundings. She gasped quietly as her finger was pricked by a sharp thorn. She watched as a small trickle of blood formed on her ivory finger and slowly splashed on the polished floorboards of the floor.

She recognized this room. How could she not when stories of what occurred within its walls were famous in all of Venice. That is perhaps why she did not flinch or even gasp when a masculine hand took hold of her own. She merely watched in silent admiration as he placed her finger between his luscious lips and began to suck. A low moan emerged from Serenity's lips as he roughly wrapped an arm around her waist and slammed her body against his. She looked up only to be faced with those haunting dark azure eyes. The sight of him suckling the blood from her finger was disgusting, but also strangely erotic.

"Endymion," she whispered. She had attempted to keep her voice cool, but it came out sounding like more of a question. She turned away from him and tried to move out of his embrace, but his grip only tightened around her waist. He remained silent as he removed her finger from his mouth and trailed his fingers along her back. He moved his fingers towards her hips as he began moving around her. His fingers found their way to her stomach as his nose began to rub ever so slightly on the back of her neck.

Serenity reminded herself again and again that the warm feeling in the pit of her stomach was due to the appeal of the forbidden. It could not be because of Endymion. She used the same explanation to account for the goose bumps that were emerging on her skin, and the fact that she was shivering slightly. She bit her lip as he moved her hair to the side and let his lips wander over her neck. He then placed both hands on the base of her neck and began trailing his fingers over her shoulders. Inch by inch. His touch set her skin on fire and left her in a passionate daze.

"What is your fee my lady?" He whispered in her ear, in the same detached manner one would use to enquire after the time. The comment brought Serenity back to reality with a vengeance. Her entire posture went stiff and her lips were pressed together in anger. Of course it made no rational sense that his comment would offend her so, after all she was a courtesan. Yet somehow, it hurt her more than she cared to admit. Since she was unwillingly to acknowledge that her only other option was anger. She turned almost violently and glared at Endymion with rage.

"I'm afraid sir that you could never afford me." She sneered, malice and anger dancing in her eyes, causing her cheeks to flush slightly. Endymion merely laughed at her outrage.

"You're lucky I offer you anything at all." As soon as the words left his lips her hand came up and slapped him sharply across the face. The sound of her hand making contact with his cheek resounded through the room. She turned on her heel and made her way hurriedly to the door. However, he grabbed her wrist and used his strength to spin her around. Their bodies slammed together in a resounding thud. Though she struggled to free herself from his grasp, he held her easily. She glared up at him only to see that he was studying her intently.

"Why did you bring Diamond here tonight?" His voice was as cold as ice.

"That is none of your concern." She replied, mimicking his tone, glaring at him viciously. In reply his grip on her tightened to the point that it was painful.

"It became my business the moment you brought him under my roof." His glare was so sinister that it seemed to posses the power to scorch her skin. She clenched her jaw together not in anger but fear. The sight of an enraged Endymion towering above her holding her in an iron clad grip was absolutely terrifying. He released his hold on her so suddenly that she almost stumbled to the floor.

"Is he your lover, or a business endeavor?" He was seething with anger. However his words brought out the steely underside of Serenity's personality. She lifted her chin and returned his cold glare.

"Why did you bring me here tonight if you are so disgusted with my behavior? Can it be that the infamous Endymion is jealous?"

"Or perhaps I was looking for a whore to fill my bed." A low growl of rage escaped from Serenity's lips at his words as tears of rage began to sting her eyes. On seeing her reaction, Endymion smiled at her mockingly.

"You are a whore are you not? Or is my knowledge of what a courtesan is inaccurate?"

"Diamond was right, you're not man enough for a real woman to _want_ to share your bed." An instant after the words left her lips Endymion lunged at her. He grabbed her wrists and pulled them above her head pinning her to the wall with his body. He was so close that she could feel his heaving chest slam against her own.

"You flatter yourself. The only reason why I tolerate your presence here tonight is to ensure that Diamond's words were not fulfilled. I merely wanted to deny him the pleasure of winning." Serenity could feel the hair raising on her back from having him so close to her.

"Really?" Serenity cried breathlessly with courage that she did not know she possessed. "Or could you not tolerate the fact that I was enjoying his touch, that the feel of his lips on mine was electric, that his fingers on my breast almost pushed me to-"

"Enough!" Endymion growled his eyes burning. He pushed her further into the wall before releasing her completely and moving to the other side of the room. He ran a hand through his perfectly placed hair before turning back to her. A dark flicker emerged in his eyes, a fact that caused an uneasy feeling to emerge in Serenity's stomach. He stalked towards her slowly, with the calculated timing of a predator.

"You've tried my patience my dear, and that was not wise. I once gave you an opportunity to surrender to me. Yet I fear that I have to revoke the offer. You shall pay for what you have done to the Loredan and pay dearly." He did not utter the words in the form of a threat. Rather, his tone held that of what was fact, a certainty that would occur no matter what. He calmly walked towards the door and opened it for Serenity. For long moments she stared at him in awe and fear. For the first time in what seemed like an eternity Serenity started to wonder what the consequences of her actions would be.

A moment after Serenity had left Endymion angrily called a servant and gave him hurried orders. The servant in turn scurried away to hurriedly conduct his master's wishes. Endymion began pacing as he waited. He took a glass of brandy and placed to his lips, he sipped the liquid at first and then gulped down the rest hungrily. His uneasy gaze fell on the drop of red blood on his floor boards. Instantly the rage that he felt moments before returned. All he could hear in his mind was her words, telling him of how much she had enjoyed Diamond's touch. Her taunting was repeated in his memory again and again.

In frustration, Endymion hurled the glass of brandy to the wall which he had pressed her against only minutes ago. A satisfied sense of power washed over him as the delicate crystal smashed into a million peaces on impact. He closed his eyes and swore quietly, trying to gain control of his temper.

"Endymion?" Sapphire's voice had a somewhat soothing effect on Endymion's nerves. He turned to his friend and gestured for him to take a seat. Sapphire stepped on a piece of broken glass. As it crunched under the leather sole of his boot, he gazed at Endymion questioningly. Yet he did not inquire any further when Endymion failed to answer him.

"Thank you for coming at such a late hour." Endymion stated, his voice cold and business like.

"I understand that it would be an issue of some importance for you to summon me." Endymion nodded at Sapphire's words.

"I believe that Serenity's next target will be Jadeite. I want to ensure that she will not succeed in her plans." Sapphire raised an eyebrow in astonishment and removed the cigar he had been lazily smoking from his lips.

"You mean to tell me she told you her plans?" He asked his tone conveying his disbelief.

"No, but she would know that she cannot outright seduce him. He wouldn't fall for that. So that leaves her with one option; she must cut off his ability to export his goods. She must gain control over the main shipping company in Venice." Sapphire nodded at Endymion's words. It did not surprise him that Endymion could predict Serenity's actions. After all, the two seemed to think and act in an identical fashion, although neither seemed to have realized it.

"And how are you going to prevent her from doing so?" Sapphire asked, curiosity plain in his words.

"I understand that Seiya had an intimate relationship with Serenity, one that she would perhaps like to forget. I intend to promote him so that he is the owner of the shipping corporation." Sapphire's features immediately turned into a scowl.

"What he did to her verged on rape Endymion. I understand that he courted her for almost a year and discarded her merely after one night." Sapphire replied, his disapproval clear.

"Which would make it excruciating for her to seduce him." Sapphire shook his head at Endymion's words, a frown marring his handsome features.

"Why would you want to cause her such pain?" Sapphire asked, his eyes pleading that Endymion reconsider. However he recognized the look on Endymion's face. It was the same one he had carried when his father had died.

He wanted revenge.

Sapphire sighed and took his leave. He walked out of Endymion's house with a heavy heart. Yet he would carry out what Endymion had asked of him. After all, his loyalty to Endymion was unwavering.

He only hoped that Serenity was strong enough to forgive Endymion after the whole business was over.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey people! Thanks soo much for all the reviews I know a lot of you have been getting very anxious and I'm sorry to have kept you waiting. Hopefully I'll be able to get you the next chapter out sooner! Love you all! And happy V-day!

To: Dancer, Silver Moon Goddess1, aquahearts357, Becx, Heather and Meg , kochokwalo, SilverMo, venusgoddess, Sw-In-No-Cence Seagirl, innersoulcity, Sere Emberwave, sexylucifer , phoebe, mi/ri: Thankyou all for reviewing, once again I'm really sorry to have kept you all waiting so long. (lol I could tell some of you were getting a bit anxious) I've started chap 6 so hopefully that will be out a lot sooner. Thankyou all so much for supporting me it really means the world to me and it does give me to motivation to keep writing and see this story through to the end. Love you all!

To Li Laine : aww, you don't know how much your comment about reviews meant to me, seriously that was very sweet. Endymion is a bit of a challenge isn't he? It's hard to maintain that thin line you were talking about. I mean so many authors make him a sentimental lapdog and I really didn't want that to happen, but I didn't want him to be a complete monster either. So yeah. Thanks heaps for the review girl.

To o0 DaRkNeSsEz PuRiTy 0o: Endymion is jealous, although he would never admit it. Will they fall in love? Well you'll have to wait and see about that one. As for Endymion knowing about Andrew, well that will become more clear in the next chapter. I'll try and put some more of Endymion's thoughts into the next chapter okay? Just for you. Thanks heaps for the review!

To Secret Heart: Yep more angst is definitely on the way! And I have noticed too it is a bit weird isn't it, but hey we think alike so it makes sense in a creepy way.

To daisy31: Well you'll have to read and find out! I think Serenity is a very strong woman but hey Seiya is pushing it. And for the end, I'm not sure I haven't really planned how I'm going to end this fic yet. So we shall see. Thanks heaps for your review.

To Raven Haley: I think that if Sere and Endy ever admitted their feelings for each other the game so to speak wouldn't end. Their to damn competitive and stubborn! Thanks heaps for the review and I look forward to hearing more from you.

To Hopeless Dreamer 1125: Hopefully I won't disappoint you with this chapter..but yes things are deffiniately intense and will get even worse! Hehe. I like showing Endy's dark side their so many stories when he's just Sere's lap dog and.well it just never struck me as right. I want them to be on an equal playing field. As for Seiya..well you'll see what happens there..Thankyou so much for your kind words about my writing, it's reviews like yours that really give me the motivation to continued with this story and see it through the end. Hopefully I haven't kept you waiting too long for an update. Love you heaps!

To SilverWolf2105: Ahuh I totally agree about the opposites attract thing, but with sere and endy as much as their different their also the same. I think they claim to hate each other because they don't trust each other and are afraid of getting hurt. Well you'll see what happens with Seiya in this chapter, although I warn you some parts get a bit bleak. I so love the curiosity killed the cat quote..it's like perfect! And I'm writing a novel so when that's finished hopefully I'll be able to publish it (I'll send you through a signed copy) Thanks so much for all the support you've given me girl, you have no idea how much it means to me.

To deadly diva: Once again you have my gratitude for editing my story, I can't express in words how thankful I am to have you. You're spot on about Diamond, but the danger with him is he's stupid but has a lot of power..and that may I'm beginning to worry about Andrew too, he's like the silent victim in this story. I don't know what he's going to do about loosing Serenity, I'm not even sure if has the heart to do anything. The thing is Endymion has women vying for his affections, but I've minimised them cause they really mean nothing to him. Sere's become like an obsession for him and she's the centre of his world. So yeah, and triangles are so much fun! Yeah, she let diamond disrespect her to get to Endymion, which worked a little better than she proberly intended it too. Not long! Hehe..intruledes are short and sweet..and something substantial always follows through shortly. Once again thankyou for everything your continued support gives me the strength I need to see this through.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Andrew stared at the parchments that lay before him. He shook his head in an exasperated manner and allowed a deep sigh to escape from his lips. He ran a hand through his thick golden locks and narrowed his eyes in an attempt to concentrate. However despite these efforts, the numbers of the Medici accounts seemed to merge into a mass of black ink before his eyes. He threw the parchments in a moment of intense frustration and began to pace the small rooms of the chamber. He didn't bother to turn around when he heard a small rap on the door.

He vaguely heard a rustle of smooth silk behind him, but made no effort to turn and greet his visitor. A muffled statement about his inability to entertain guests emerged from his lips. He could hear muttering, but was not in the least curious to witness its source.

"I thought I taught you to never fall for a courtesan." Luna's voice was clear, and although her statement was somewhat condescending, her tone was gentle and sincere. Andrew turned and inhaled sharply. He looked up at Luna, his eyes begging for her to give him the proper direction. He shook his head and buried his face in his palms.

"You did mother. I am a foolish child who did not take heed to your warnings." On hearing the anguish in her son's voice, Luna rushed forward and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She tilted her head gently and ran her fingers through Andrew's golden strands.

"Is she really what you desire?" Luna asked quietly, leaning in closer so that her mouth was at Andrew's ear. Her voice was husky, each word drawled slowly, allowing their meaning to truly dawn on Andrew. When she was answered with silence she placed a finger on Andrew's jaw and turned his face so they could establish eye contact. She raised an eyebrow urging him to answer her question.

"Yes."

Luna nodded her head with in an ominous fashion on hearing Andrew's reply. She moved around the table until she was standing opposite Andrew. She placed her palms face down on the wooden surface and leaned in closely. Andrew's reading candles illuminated the harsh contours of her deeply set face.

"I warn you my son, she will resent you if you try to obtain her affections forcefully. However, that is the only option you have left if you truly desire to have her." Luna's dark eyes shone in the dim light, indicating the sinister plans that were forming in her mind. Andrew stared at her for a long time, unable to ascertain if he truly wished to have Serenity by unethical means.

"Why do you believe that it is my only option?" He asked, his eyes piercing his mother's in demand of an answer.

"Simply that if you do not act soon, she will belong to either Diamond or Endymion."

"Endymion?" Andrew growled the name, his eyebrows coming together in fury. "Surely, you are mistaken. She would not possibly-"

"She would, if she has not already." Luna let her glare wash over her son. She had wished on countless occasions that her son would possess a fraction of Endymion's or even Diamond's masculinity. As if sensing his mother's desire, Andrew fixed his posture and put on a very stern expression.

"So be it. I shall have her mother," he stated. For the first time in his life, Andrew was showing true determination.

"Of course you shall my dear." Luna replied, her tone once again that of a retired courtesan, light and airy.

"Yet we face one main obstacle. Who do you believe her benefactor to be? Who would not only wish but also have the means to bring down the Loredans? Who would want to destroy them so much that he would risk evoking the wrath of Endymion?" Luna listened to her son's words and pursed her lips in distaste. Indeed, Serenity's mysterious benefactor could prove to be quite troublesome.

"My son, you have much on your mind. You need not worry over such trifling matters. I shall take care of it." Andrew took Luna hand and gently placed a kiss on her knuckles.

"What would I do without you mother?"

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Serenity stared at her reflection in the mirror. It did not surprise her in the least that the person staring back at her was a complete stranger. Nor did it bother her. While she still had an air of innocence, it was not as radiant and overwhelming as it once had been. Her skin was now an ivory tone, which closely resembled the artificial skin of a porcelain doll. Her blue eyes were no longer naïve, but rather a little too worldly. Cynicism had crept into her being and caused her pragmatism to become even more dominant in her persona.

The sound of a soft knock at the door caused Serenity to break away from her thoughts. She granted the person entry in a sweet, melodic voice. A small smile formed on her lips as Luna appeared at her door.

"Andrew told me to give you this. Apparently a servant dropped it off at the mansion late last night. It seems that your benefactor is proud of what you achieved with Zoicite." She moved towards Serenity and gently removed an elegant diamond necklace from a plush velvet bag. Luna then gently wrapped the necklace around Serenity's neck. A small gasp emerged from Serenity's lips as the cold metal made contact with her warm skin. She placed her hand over the necklace in order to establish the fact that it was real. Luna then placed a delicate cream envelope in her hand.

"It came with the necklace." Serenity gently opened the envelope, not wanting to tarnish its beauty. Inside lay a note written with very elegant cursive letters. It read:

_Cleopatra's beauty is nothing to yours. _

A small smile began to form on Serenity's lips. 'Well', she thought to herself quietly. Her benefactor had certainly given himself away. Surely, it could only be Diamond. Satisfaction slowly began to immerse her being. After all, she already had him wrapped around her little finger.

"You have not yet told me of your plans for Jadeite." Luna replied absentmindedly. Serenity's eyebrows shot up at the reminder. She turned in her stool away from the vanity so that she was facing Luna.

"Jadeite is a prosperous merchant, yet his company deals with only one shipping company. I shall simply seduce the owner and convince him to cease his dealings with Jadeite." Serenity told Luna of her plan in an absentminded and detached fashion. She had learned that when destroying men's lives it was best to avoid sentimentality.

"And who owns the shipping company?" Luna inquired, her eyebrow rising in question.

"Ah, well you see it seems that a rather unsavory takeover took place last night. As of this morning, the company has a new owner."

"That is rather strange."

"Yes it is. A servant boy is to send me up the name of the new owner immediately when he finds it." Luna nodded and as if on queue, a small rap came from the door. Serenity granted the stranger entry. A small servant boy of eleven or so walked in. His eyes were on the floor and a red hue of embarrassment had accumulated on his plump cheeks. His mother had no doubt preached to him about the moral dangers courtesans presented. The thought caused a light smile to play on Serenity's lips.

"Did you find the name boy?" She asked kindly, tilting her head towards him in encouragement. The boy looked up at her with big eyes and slowly nodded his head.

"His name is Seiya de Barberac my lady."

The smile instantly faded from Serenity's features. All the color drained from her face, while her breath seemed to have suddenly caught in her throat. Every muscle in her body started throbbing. One of her hands flew to her mouth while tears began to sting her eyes. Her other hand reached towards the vanity, in order to gain some support. As her hand reached the highly polished wood, it knocked over a delicate jar of perfume. The bottle fell to the ground and made a resounding thud as it shattered into millions of pieces. Serenity felt Luna's hand on her shoulder, but flinched away from her touch immediately.

"Get out" She whispered the words through shaking lips. Her eyes were burning with such fire that not even Luna dared to rebuke her. On hearing the soft click of the closing door, Serenity allowed her tears to flow freely. She buried her face in her hands as violent sobs began to rock her body. Lifting her gaze, she was once again faced with her tear stained reflection. Anger welled in her being and sizzled through her veins. With all her strength, she grabbed a large brush off the vanity and hurled it towards the mirror. The glass cracked and fell to the floor lifelessly, leaving a barren hole in its place.

'Stop it!' A deep voice in her mind screamed at her. Serenity allowed her form to fall onto the bed and stared lifelessly at the surrounding walls. Just the mention of Seiya's name was enough to bring back countless memories, each a sharp dagger that seemed to sear her flesh from the inside out. She closed her eyes as her stomach began to turn in disgust. A growl escaped as she clenched her lips.

How on earth was she going to seduce him? How could she possibly bear to let him touch her again? She shook her head in denial. It could not be; fate would not be so cruel. What was left of the innocent part of her soul was screaming in agony and shriveling with anguish. However, this was the opportunity her pragmatic side had been waiting for. Slowly memories of Seiya began to once again play in her mind. She could almost feel the vibrations of his voice as he whispered professions of love in her ear. His touch along the curve of her breasts and her inner thighs was only too raw.

However, as each memory finished, it left her with renewed conviction. The anger, hatred and burning desire for revenge she had felt moments after Seiya had left her flooded back to her.

"I need a women with more, shall we say...experience?"

The resonance of his voice in her mind was a catalyst for the change that took place in her. Slowly the grief in her eyes was replaced by anger and determination. A deep voice in her mind was forcing her to face the pain. Serenity did just that. She confronted her pain, isolated it and began to use it for motivation. She wiped the tears from her face with the back of her hand. Within a moment Serenity's entire demeanor changed. The contours of her face became even more taut, her posture more rigid. Her appearance could no longer be deemed pretty because of innocence. She was now truly beautiful because of the dangerous enigma that surrounded her.

A small sardonic smile began to form on her full lips. She would merely bestow on Seiya the same favors that he granted her. She chuckled quietly, her laughter riddled with malice. Seiya would pay, and pay dearly.

Her lips pouted in displeasure and she shook her head angrily. She cursed herself silently for demonstrating such childish weakness. She had made a vow the morning Seiya left her, and to that vow she would always comply.

No man would ever get the best of her again.

Never again.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

"Did you do as I asked?" Endymion's husky voice asked carefully. A glass of heavy brandy was in his hand as he leaned casually on the balcony railing of his home, his back to the beautiful view of Venice.

"Of course," came Sapphire's cool reply. He gazed at his friend with a great deal of worry. It was clear that something had been plaguing his mind, even causing him to lose sleep. For the heavy bags under his eyes and a slight yellowing of complexion had marred Endymion's usually flawless features.

"I do appreciate what you do for me, surely you are aware of that my friend."

A slight blush crept on Sapphire's cheeks as he fidgeted in his chair. Endymion's compliments always caught him off guard, making him feel uncomfortable. However the awkwardness grew into irritation when he saw the mocking smile that was dancing on Endymion's lips.

"You should really come inside. The air is cool and you'll catch your death. I don't care how long we've been friends. I'm not being your nurse maid." Sapphire commented. His tone was completely serious while the last part of his statement was clearly nothing more than jest. Endymion threw his head back and laughed heartedly.

"It shall be a very sorry day indeed when I need you to be my nurse maid. Don't worry, amongst other things the brandy keeps me warm." Sapphire raised a questioning eyebrow at Endymion's comment.

"Amongst other things?"

Endymion nodded. Sapphire did not miss the way Endymion clenched his jaw and looked away as if avoiding something, or the thought of someone.

"You don't agree with my decision. As a matter of fact you disapprove of it entirely." Endymion lashed, glaring at Sapphire piercingly.

It irritated Sapphire to no end that while he struggled so to understand Endymion, he was able to see through him so easily. Sapphire did not need to ask what decision Endymion was asking about, his tone had made it quite clear.

"I believe that it was wrong to involve Seiya." Sapphire's voice was calm and unattached.

"Are you suggesting that she is not strong enough to handle it?" Endymion returned, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

"Are you suggesting that you care about her?"

Endymion narrowed his eyes with what seemed to be anger. He remained silent as he pondered Sapphire's words. He then turned away from his friend and unleashed his angry glare on the city of Venice. He cursed himself silently for the foolish slip of tongue.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Serenity took a deep breath and gently knocked on the large oak door. The wood groaned in anguish as its ancient weight was moved. The moment Andrew's eyes fell on her, he moved to close the door. However, Serenity put a hand on the door and pushed her weight behind it, preventing him from doing so.

"Andrew please, all I want is a chance to explain." She whispered quietly, forcing tears to come to her eyes. Serenity had realized that in order to fully have her revenge on Seiya she would be in need of new gowns. Naturally, only the most lavish and ostentatious gowns would do. While the money her benefactor had been sending her was quite considerable in sum, she did not wish to waste it on such things. Which left her one option, to get re-acquainted with Andrew.

Andrew hesitated, a sigh escaped his lips as he submitted to her wishes and held the door open. She breezed into the room, making sure to keep her back to him. She kept her head bent as if she was embarrassed to even be in his presence. She turned towards him slowly, as if she was attempting to avoid looking in his eyes. When their eyes finally met, hers had glazed over with tears.

"Serenity," Andrew's voice almost broke when uttering her name. True, he had told his mother that he would resort to any means to have her, but in truth he could never do such a thing. Serenity's rejection had wounded his ego and that anger led to the determination he had shown in front of his mother. However, he could never force anything on anyone. His character was so sensitive and compassionate that it never allowed Andrew to enforce his will on his subjects. These characteristics were unheard of among Andrew's comrades, men who trained courtesans. However, Andrew had neither aspired to nor earned his position. His name and his kind disposition had caused many in his family to look kindly upon him. It was through the combination of his mother's will and his family connections that he had acquired such a position. The fact that Serenity had come to him was enough. If she had asked it at that moment he would have thrown the world at her feet.

"No, let me finish," she whispered quietly while pressing her hand to his lips. His eyes fluttered closed at even such a simple touch. She gently ran the back of her hand against the skin of his cheek and looked at him with what seemed genuine regret.

"Andrew, you must understand I am a courtesan. My profession dictates that I make men believe what ever they like to believe. Don't you see that if I had Diamond's favor it could work for both of us? Surely you know what I feel for you after all the nights we've spent together."

She knew it was ironic that she uttered such words in order to convince Andrew that she supposedly cared for him. However she also knew that he had not enough wit to see that she was deceiving him at that very moment.

Andrew looked up at her with a look that was dangerously close to gratitude. It was a mistake to surrender his power to Serenity, a mistake that Endymion would never make. He took her hands in his own and placed a gentle kiss on every one of her knuckles. Serenity breathed in sharply. The intimate gesture not only surprised her, but somewhat shook her resolve. Yet she desired revenge against fate itself and not even Andrew would prevent her from obtaining what she so longed for.

"It's all right, I forgive you with all my heart." Andrew whispered the words with outmost sincerity. He kissed Serenity tenderly and slowly began making love to her. Serenity had read him well, he had not seen her trap.

Serenity had never asked for Andrew's forgiveness, that was just an added bonus.

Luna had searched high and low for Serenity. After seeing her despair Luna had pitied her, and had taken great measures to come up with a solution that would allow Serenity to complete her plan without sleeping with Seiya. She had planned on suggesting that Serenity send another whore with similar physical attributes in her place. Of course, beforehand Serenity would tell Seiya that she was shy and could only conduct such things in the shadows of the night. Seiya, like all men during such times of heightened arousal would not be very mindful of small details and thus would fall for the ploy.

A disapproving snarl marred Luna's usually temperate features. The door of her son's chambers had been slightly ajar and she had not disallowed herself from taking a peek. She heard his entire discourse with Serenity and could not help but be angry. She cursed herself for having raised such a fool. If her son did not have the capacity to see that he was being deceived, she did. Luna knew exactly what Serenity was doing and it made her blood boil.

Seeing the way that Serenity was manipulating her son caused her good will to turn into a deep bitterness. Not only was she not going to inform Serenity of the ways she could avoid sleeping with Seiya, but she wanted to make Serenity pay for her sins against Andrew. With this motive in mind, Luna began walking back to her own personal chambers. Her steps were filled with conviction and her eyes were ablaze with cold fury. With a calculating coldness, she evaluated each of her options.

As she turned the copper doorknob that led to her rooms, a small smile began to curve on her lips. She moved to her Louis XIV writing desk and took out a small envelope. With a delicate hand she addressed a letter to the infamous Endymion.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Serenity snapped impatiently at the young maid that was doing her hair. She was so harsh that the poor creature was almost in tears. As it was, she was trembling violently with fear. When she accidentally took out the wrong pin and undid half an hour's work, Serenity glared at her with fury. The girl bit her lip and scrunched up her face as if waiting for Serenity to physically beat her. Serenity sighed and closed her eyes in an attempted to control her vexation.

"You should never let anyone see that you fear them, for it immediately gives them power over you." She uttered in a philosophic tone. The girl stared at her with disbelief; a blank expression covered her delicate features. She did not say anything in return, but completely devoted herself to the task of completing Serenity's hair.

It was a great feat of self-control on Serenity's part that she was not biting her nails, for anxiety was rolling over her in waves. She reminded herself for the thousandth time that all she was doing was attending a dinner party. She was attempting to forget that Seiya would be there, that she would have to take the first steps of seduction tonight.

'At least all went well with Andrew,' she thought to herself slowly. Perhaps that was a good omen. Indeed she had been successful with Andrew. She had left Andrew's bedroom this morning and found an exquisite gown lying on her bed, a token of Andrew's love. Much had changed in her since the eve when she found out about Seiya's promotion. The last part of her innocent soul had finally dwindled leaving her to the pragmatic side of her nature. This was why she felt no remorse or even shame for the way she was treating Andrew.

On completing her hair, the maid curtsied deeply and left the room hurriedly. Serenity got dressed slowly and made sure that her appearance was the best that it could be. Nothing short of perfection would do tonight.

She only prayed that Endymion would not be present. That man seemed to have a knack for destroying her plans. Thankfully, Andrew would not be present either, for a rather important engagement had mysteriously popped up at the last minute and would keep him occupied for a large portion of the night. A sigh escaped her lips yet again, as she retrieved her fan and left her room.

As always, on first entering a social function Serenity was overwhelmed by the vibrant colors and textures. Women dressed in flamboyant gowns of extravagant material seemed to float around the tastefully decorated hall. Of course, there was a small portion of women dressed modestly, religious women who sneered at courtesans such as Serenity. Usually Serenity ignored them, attributing them with such acute narrow mindedness that their thoughts and actions were not worth her concern. However, on one or two occasions such women had greatly annoyed Serenity, and she in turn had delighted in flirting outrageously with their husbands right under of their noses. From then on they quickly learned to leave her alone.

She spotted Seiya in the crowd instantly. He had not changed in the least since she had last seen him. However, as she studied him now through un-infatuated eyes, he seemed plain, lanky and not nearly as attractive as she had remembered him to be. His attire and very manner was awkward . Yet, in that instant, Seiya was not the chief matter on her mind. She could feel a scorching gaze burning through her skin. Only one man was able to create such a sensation within her and that man was Endymion. She swore under her breath at her foul luck and hoped that everything would go well.

Serenity moved forward and greeted some of her acquaintances joining in on the gossip of the latest scandals. From the corner of her eye she could see Seiya approaching her. Her heart was pounding furiously against her chest. She bit the inside of her mouth to control the rage that flourished by the mere sight of him. The bastard had the audacity to smile!

"My dearest Serenity, I believe it has been far too long." Serenity smiled at him and tilted her head as if flattered that he would notice her. She gave him her hand not only because of the demands of etiquette, but to also stop herself from slapping him across the face. She was very well aware that the only reason he had approached her was because someone had informed him of her status as the reigning Venus.

"It has indeed. Why, I hear that you have become quite the success. Although I must admit it did not surprise me in the least." Serenity replied, her tone high pitched and flirtatious. Every feature in her face indicated that she had not a care in the world and was quite delighted to be talking to Seiya. In fact, nothing could be further from the truth. Seiya kissed her hand and then turned his head away in a gesture of modesty, and Serenity smiled back at him. Her smile seemed genuine for it was. At that moment Serenity was contemplating the different ways she could stab him to death with her dinner knife.

"May I be so bold as to ask for this dance?"

Internally Serenity cringed at the idea of physical contact with him, but externally she smiled graciously, and even blushed before taking his hand.

Dancing with Seiya was indeed a test of patience. It had not been more than five minutes and Serenity was already completely exasperated. Seiya's movements were not only clumsy, but his timing was completely off. To add insult to injury, during the dance her gaze fell on Endymion who had a scantily dressed blonde hanging off his arm. Catching her gaze, he lifted his glass and nodded to her slowly, an infuriating smile on his lips. To make matters worse, he paid her no more attention and immediately resumed his flirtations with the other woman.

"You have changed much."

Serenity returned her gaze to Seiya at hearing his voice and smiled slyly, she couldn't help but make him squirm a little.

"Yes, it's amazing how much experience one can gain in a year." Her tone was more than a little sarcastic and was the first remark that actually portrayed how she really felt, even if it was only a very minute reflection. Seiya visibly flinched and a small blush began to play on his features. Serenity watched him intently; he was eating out of her hand already. She didn't know why it surprised her, after all an acquaintance with her would do a lot for his social position and she could introduce him to many viable customers. Her stomach turned at the thought. He was still only using her to meet his own needs.

"However I would love for us to get re-acquainted again." Serenity whispered quietly, forcing herself to choke out the words. She turned away from him slightly; when she looked back her eyes told him exactly what she meant by re-acquainted. He nodded slowly, took her hand and led her away from the dance floor and to his carriage outside. Serenity clenched her jaw in anger. She cursed the fates for the hundredth time and denounced them.

The trip to Seiya's residence was a quiet and rather awkward one. He sat beside her without laying a hand on her. However for the entire trip his eyes were fixated on her breasts.

"We're here," he whispered when the carriage came to a stand still. He wrapped his hands around her waist and helped Serenity out of the carriage. Serenity gasped when her feet touched the ground and kept her gaze on the floor. She slowly bit her lip trying to push memories of their courting away from her mind.

He took her hand and led her through a dark hallway. He stopped when they reached a mediocre door, opened it and held it for her. She stepped inside past him. The room was richly furnished, but it was not as grand as the rooms to which she had become accustomed. Her stomach was protesting violently and she really felt physically ill. As a result, she began shivering slightly.

Seiya mistook this as a sign of arousal and placed his heavy hands on Serenity's shoulders. She flinched under his touch and moved away. She forced herself to go through the list of why she had to do this. Seiya moved towards her again slowly and cupped her cheek with his hand. Serenity did not flinch even though every instinct in her body was screaming for her to do so.

"I promise it won't hurt again."

For a moment Serenity merely gazed at him dumbfound, and then she almost broke out into outright laughter. Was he really naïve enough to think that he was the last man that she had slept with? She looked up at him as if his statement had calmed her.

This was all the encouragement Seiya needed, as he was growing impatient. He pressed his lips to Serenity's with what she now realized was very little skill. She kissed him back, but her eyes remained open during the kiss. He moved behind her and began undoing her dress. Serenity had to dig her nails into the skin of her palms to prevent herself from crying out.

Once he had stripped her down she moved to his bed and laid down, his form covered her instantly. For once she was glad that a man took absolutely no measure to see that she too received pleasure. The moment Seiya had removed himself from the confines of pants, he plunged into her and began his harsh rhythm. Serenity stared at the ceiling lifelessly. She groaned every now and then because of discomfort rather than ecstasy. After what seemed like a lifetime, Seiya fell down beside her, his breathing ragged, his body covered in layer of sweat. She could feel the bile moving up her throat but swallowed it down forcefully.

"I like you better as a whore," he whispered in her ear as if stating a deeply romantic sentiment. She inhaled sharply and closed her eyes. All the memories she had been avoiding rushed back to her with a vengeance. However, Serenity swallowed her pride and turned to her side so that she was facing the bastard. It took three attempts, but she finally forced her fingers to play with the hair on his chest.

"Seiya, I have something very important to tell you," she whispered quietly. Seiya merely groaned as if annoyed by the sound of her voice.

"Well you see I heard rumors that you were doing business with this Jadeite character. I'm sure you know what they're saying. It's silly of me to even bring it up." He opened his eyes suddenly and glared at her. Her face flushed with anger, how dare he presume that he had power over her!

"What are they saying?" He growled.

"That it's quite a pity for such a talented man to be mixed up with a vile thing like that Jadeite creature. That's why no one else will trade with you. I can't bear it, really you must promise me that you won't help Jadeite anymore." For the first time in his life, Seiya listened to Serenity. A smug smile began to dance on his lips, a smile that caused a shiver to run down Serenity's spine.

"Of course darling, on one condition."

Serenity pushed back tears. "What condition?"

He did not answer her question. Rather, he made his way on top of her once more. Serenity closed her eyes and allowed her mind to drift, wanting to separate herself as much as possible from what was happening to her body.

She had no idea how she managed to survive the night.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Endymion grabbed the hips of the woman under him and pulled her roughly so that she met his thrust. His breathing was rapid and he was taking out his anger on the whore beneath him, not that she was complaining. Endymion was many things, but he had never forced himself on a woman, nor had he ever been a selfish lover. He had chosen her with great care, ensuring that she had the same blonde hair, the same blue eyes. He had almost called out Serenity's name twice, but stopped himself before the word had stumbled out of his mouth.

After reaching climax, he fell on the other side of the bed heavily. He pulled the bed sheets around his waist and opened a bedside drawer. He took out a large velvet bag filled with gold and threw it at the blonde. She looked up at him with greedy eyes, and quickly leapt out of his bed and gathered her clothes before promptly leaving.

Endymion threw his head on the pillow and growled. The woman had ruined him for life! He grabbed a pair of breeches and stumbled out of bed grumpily walking to his adjoining study. He poured himself a glass of vodka and downed the contents quickly. He had scarce finished the first glass when he began pouring the second one. He yelled out for a servant and gruffly gave the sleep deprived butler instructions.

A half an hour passed and Sapphire walked into Endymion's study. Heavy bags lined his eyes, but he looked at Endymion with a smile of amusement.

"We really have to stop meeting like this."

Endymion laughed quietly. Sapphire narrowed his eyes as he began to really study his friend. Even though Endymion could hold his liquor, he rarely drank more than a glass or two a night. But on this occasion Endymion's eyes were blood shot and two empty bottles of vodka lay on the table.

"Did she go through with it?" Even though Endymion's voice was as self-assured as ever his words were slightly slurred from the alcohol intake. Endymion's eyes darkened with anger as he asked the question, while his fists were clenched. Sapphire could not bring himself to voice an answer, but merely nodded in reply.

Endymion placed his fist over his mouth and narrowed his eyes dangerously. Sapphire could not help but feel slightly afraid in Endymion's presence at that moment. He looked as if he was ready to kill.

"Thank you Sapphire, your loyalty shall never be forgotten." Endymion uttered coldly, dismissing his friend. Sapphire, taking the hint, left without comment. As soon as he closed the door he could hear the sound of furniture breaking.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Serenity walked to the carriage slowly and tried to ignore the dull discomfort between her legs. She instructed the driver to take her to a small cottage she had bought. She had acquired the small settling so that she would have a haven to run to when she did not want to return to the Medici mansion.

Her head was leaning against the window staring blankly at the world passing by outside. She no longer had the strength to stop tears running down her cheeks. She felt completely barren, empty. She cursed herself mentally for allowing Seiya to take the last part of her soul. Every inch of her body felt dirty and disgusted her. She felt utterly worthless. She rubbed away the tears that had accumulated on her cheeks so harshly that it could have left a bruise.

She did not deserve the luxury of crying.

The carriage came to a sudden halt and she promptly thanked the driver and stepped out. She took a moment to draw in a breath of fresh air before going into the small house that was completely hers. She opened the door slowly and stepped in, her gaze on the timber floor.

"Sleep well?" Her head shot up instantly on hearing Endymion's voice. Her lip began quivering at the sight of him. She was so distraught that she did not notice that he too looked worn and eternally tired. She placed a hand to her forehead and then raised it in the air in a sign of defeat.

"What do you want from me?"

He began walking towards her slowly. He clenched his jaw in anger on seeing the tears that had lined her cheeks. He reached out slowly, approaching her in the same way he would approach a wounded animal, as if assuring that he would cause her no harm. He cupped her face and rubbed the tears away with his thumbs. Fresh tears spilled from her eyes as she stared at him, not knowing why he was being so tender, or why she hadn't moved away.

He moved around her and started undoing the straps that held up her dress. Serenity stood still, her mind numb and exhausted. She was not in a mind set that was capable of fighting Endymion. When her dress had pooled around her feet he swept her off her feet and held her close to his chest. She gasped softly, startled by his actions. He had lifted her up as if she weighed no more than a feather.

He moved her to an adjoining room and kicked the door open. Inside a bath had already been drawn. He slowly placed Serenity into the tub and asked her if the temperature was all right. She nodded. Once she was submerged, he knelt beside her. He flicked away a stray strand of blonde hair from her eyes and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. He stood up and moved to exit the room, when her voice stopped him.

"Thank you," she whispered quietly. He merely nodded and closed the door softly behind him.

Endymion sat in a chair, his head clasped in his hands. He heard the door click open and immediately looked up. Serenity stepped out wearing a fresh simple dress, her complexion much improved after the long bath. She once again looked surprise to see him.

"I didn't think you'd stay."

He shrugged at her words and did not move from his seat.

"I wanted too," he replied, his voice carrying the same mesmerizing husky quality that it always did. She turned her face away from him and transferred her attention a nearby window.

"Don't you ever tire of these games? Don't you ever long to be just one of them, living a simple life with security and love?" Her eyes held a look of deep regret and sadness as she whispered the words quietly. The questions were more directed to herself than to Endymion. He stood up slowly and began to move towards her. He placed two fingers to the side of her chin and tilted it so that she was looking up at him. He scrutinized her face as if searching for something before answering.

"No, for they can never comprehend what love is." Serenity looked up at him sharply raising an eyebrow in a challenging manner. A mischievous smile began to dance on Endymion's lips on seeing this. He slowly trailed his fingers across Serenity's hips, snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her to him.

"Those people," he whispered staring coldly at the moral women walking on the streets before once again resuming. "They wrongly despise excess, all they know is their daily doings in a repetitive cycle. They know nothing of passion, of wanting someone with such violent need that it turns their every living moment into hell." He placed his other hand of Serenity's neck and slowly traced his was down to her collarbone. Serenity gasped slightly and looked up at him with confusion and lust.

"Love is an excess, a madness. It blinds one so that they can no longer see the other's faults, illusion, hallucination. Like hate, it is provoked into existence by a smile, a flicker of the eye perhaps. It is the curse of humans, a test of sanity." His words grew huskier and his lips edged closer and closer to Serenity's.

Serenity looked up into his eyes and instantly regretted it. His eyes had acquired an almost black hue of lust. The proximity of their bodies was beginning to numb her mind. His heated breath on her cheek, his fingers dancing on her hips. She could almost feel his velvety lips pressed against her own.

"Which perhaps explains why it is not sustainable. Such an emotion as you describe it would extinguish itself, much in the same way that two merging flames do when they meet."

"Indeed, but it is insatiable until the flames manage to wear each other out and the battle is always spectacular." Without giving her time to reply he bent down and took her upper lip between his. He tugged on it gently causing a soft moan to escape from her. Encouraged by this, he tugged on her lip softly and then began kissing her. It was by no means a chaste kiss; each was fighting to establish dominance. It was hard, full of raw emotion and desire. Endymion pressed his hand against her back harshly and molded their bodies together while his other hand was at the side of her cheek, ensuring that she could not pull away.

He broke the kiss abruptly and looked at Serenity with conflicting emotions in his eyes. His glare was scorching; he pushed her out of his arms and walked away from her muttering under his breath.

"Not like this," was all that Serenity could decipher. The words snapped her back to reality. Her mind slowly began analyzing what had happened in the past half hour and the puzzle slowly began to form in her mind. Endymion had been here when she had gotten home, which meant that he was aware that something had caused her pain. As he had seen her the previous night with Seiya, the obvious conclusion was that he was aware of the past she had shared with Seiya. Anger began to bubble inside her as she realized that Endymion had the influence to pull off Seiya's mysterious promotion. She glared at Endymion's back with pure hatred. Her entire being was shaking with the force of her rage.

"Get out." She whispered quietly, her voice dangerously low. Endymion turned slowly and narrowed his eyes curiously. The look in her eyes instantly told him that she had figured it out.

"This is what I think about you supposed gestures of affection." Serenity spat on the ground venomously, never diverting her glare from Endymion. Endymion's fists clenched immediately in response, however a mocking smile formed on his lips.

"Who says I was showing you affection?"

Serenity was outraged, but the more heightened her emotional state became the more she was able to control her actions. She straightened her posture and tilted her head up in a display of unabashed pride.

"No of course not. You were just trying to prove your masculinity, punishing me for not falling at your feet and announcing my undying love for you!" Serenity growled.

"The only reason you slept with Seiya was to prove that you could beat me." Endymion taunted. He did not mention that he was willing to rip Seiya to shreds for merely touching her. Although he knew that his conduct was not wise he could not help but retaliate at her words. "That is futile my darling. You can never beat me. Don't you see not matter what you do I shall always win?"

"I shall repeat those words to you when you're begging me for bread crumbs and a dry place to sleep!"

Endymion tossed his head back and laughed harshly at her words dismissing her like as he would a child throwing a tantrum.

"Yes I forgot about your little plans."

"Why, if you knew what he did?" Serenity demanded ignoring Endymion's previous statement, her body shaking tears once again stinging her eyes. Her voice was bordering on a yell yet her tone was dangerously low.

"Because you're mine," Endymion growled before having a chance to stop himself. Serenity's eyes narrowed dangerously. She moved towards him so that their bodies were once again touching. She traced the outline of his jaw with her index finger. She moved her lips to his ear so that he could feel her heated breath on his skin.

"I will never be yours," she whispered slowly letting each word sink in. She then turned on her heel and began moving to the door. As her hand reached the doorknob she turned around slightly.

"Remember Endymion, only two of the men who murdered your father are dead." With that enigmatic threat, Serenity walked out of the room slamming the door behind her.

Endymion would pay, and pay dearly.


	6. chapter 6

Hey people, WOOOHOOO 100 reviews! I love you guys. Thank you all soo much for your support, it really means the world to me. However I have some bad news and yes for a little while I was considering discontinuing the story but don't worry I decided that I couldn't do that to you guys. The bad thing is that it will properly take me a while to get the next chapter out, but I will do it eventually, I think it will proberly be the last or second last chapter..and yes it will have a happy ending. Hehe. Love you all!

Ps: I don't own sailormoon

To reviews on 

To the reviews on SilverMo, PurpleRose44, eps, Becx, venusgoddess, Seagirl, aquahearts357, Silver Moon Goddess1: Thankyou guys so much for taking the time to review my story, I truly do appreciate the support you give me. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, the ending may prove a tad confusing but bear with me for it will all make sense in the end. Please review again, I love hearing from you! Love you all and thankyou!

To daisy31: All I can say that it will all work out in the end, but until then everyone will go to hell and back, and yes I do mean everyone. But how that happens I cannot revel. I'm glad that your enjoying the story and I look forward to hearing from you at the end of this chapter. Thankyou again!

To Sailor-Nekawaii: I know if Endymion was real he'd have me wrapped around his little finger. As for Luna well..that will reveal itself in time, I can't really tell you much about it..except that she will be causing trouble and stirring up a storm. Thanks heaps for your review girl! You have no idea how much your words mean to me. MWA!

To lavender-dream: I wanted to give you a special thankyou, your comment on my writing skills really meant a lot to me. I mean it's reviews like yours that keep me going and updating so thankyou! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

To Secret Heart: Thanks for pointing out the grammatical mistakes, but I have to say me and my editor are trying really hard to stamp them out hopefully it'll happen soon. I'm glad you enjoyed the story and I am absolutely honored to be your favorite author. Thanks so much for the review and all the best with your story! Out of curiosity what was it about the last chapter that made it your favorite?

To sexylucifer: the reason that Endy didn't grab her arm was because it would have been too predictable. I'm not sure if Serenity knows how Endy feels about it, I think she still has a pretty hard time trusting men, and endy isn't exactly an easy man to trust. As for what he's going to do to Seiya.well you'll just have to wait and see. Thanks for the review and enjoy the story.

To kochokwalo: All reviews touch me but your was just absolutely amazing, I can't begin to tell you how much it meant to hear you say that my words have 'senses' because I really work on trying to get the reader to see the story the same way I see it in my head, and to know that it's working is just an amazing feeling. Thankyou so much for giving me that. I know what you mean about courtesans and being actors 24/7, I think that's half the reason Serenity's conscious is bothering her as much as it is. Once again thankyou and please review again! Happy V-day to you too! (albeit a bit overdue)

To Maroon Heart: Your absolutely right about Luna her little letter will haunt her but I can't say what she said in it..you'll find that out when you read the chapter. And yeah, the aggressive endy is always sexy. You've got Serenity spot on, I mean in a way facing Seiya was the best thing that she could have done. Thankyou soo much for your review and I hope to hear from you again soon!

To Hopeless Dreamer 1125: It's so cool hearing you talk about the characters as if theyre real people, it definitely lets me know that I'm doing something right. I'm glad that your liking the interactions of all the characters. Hopefully you'll find that this chapter was also worth the wait. Please review again, I look forward to hearing from you.

To Raven Haley: What would Serenity and endy be like together? In a word dangerous, I wouldn't ever want to get on the bad side of those two, especially if they figured out how much schemes they could make up together. Well in this chapter you'll see what Luna has already done to Serenity, and as for her telling Endymion about Serenity's weakness well yes and no, remember Luna knows that Endymion might not always be the best outlet for her information. Well that is a hard question, you'll have to read to find out cause a lot of things happen in this chapter that will change many character relationships. As for Seiya, well I'm not quite sure, I think he's played out his role for the rest of the story, a cameo here and there but nothing too important, he donsen't deserve the attention. Thanks heaps for your review and if you have any question feel free to ask, I love answering them. Till the next chapter then!

To SilverWolf2105: Awww I swear your reviews always bring a smile to my face, I mean, damn you make me feel so good about my writing and I love you for it. I know what you mean, but I guess the question here is could Sere and Endy love each other if it wasn't for the games? I mean. Think about it. I can't promise anything with Andrew, but I shall try I'll give you that much. Endymion crushed? I doubt it, and so do you! Lol, nah don't worry you'll like what happens, and you have to tell me what you think about what happens at the end of this chapter! As for luna I agree it would have served her better to have just kept her mouth shut. As for your prediction, well, you'll just have to wait and see. I can't wait to get your next review so don't keep me waiting long. Mwa till next time!

To Amethyst-Heart: What can I say your reviews are so profound and so utterly humbaling that they often reduce me to a state of utter speechlessness, I could never thankyou enough for all the support you have given me, nor can I ever show you how much your words mean to me. Truly, thankyou from the bottom of my heart. Your compliments on my characterization really meant a lot to me as I spend a lot of time trying to get to know my characters and figuring what their motives are and what makes them tick. To tell you the truth there's a lot of me in Serenity, and in her I can really bring out my feminist streak, I couldn't let her be bullied by her times and yeah. Your spot on about Endy, he's never been faced with a person or situation that he couldn't manipulate to suit his own purposes, until he meet sere. He's furious and in love with her at the same time. Your right about the fact that something ominous will occur and I would love to get your opinion about the twist at the end of the chapter. A lot of the plot has yet to be reveled and a lot of the character relationships are about to be re-established and changed. If you go back and read chapter 2/3 (I'm not sure exactly which) you'll understand the meaning of Sere's words, and it will make a lot more sense. I know I'm trying to bring foreshadowing back, it's such a great technique and it can really drive a reader crazy..hehe. Thankyou so much for your review, and I hope that despite your heavy study commitments that I hear from you soon.

To Deadly Diva: Once again I want to thank you for all that you have done for me. You're help with the editing and the plot of this story. You've been my rock throughout this whole thing and I really appreciate it, you're the reason I keep going so thankyou. I actually hadn't thought about Andrew's father, but it does provide and interesting question, I shall definitely look into it, but your right, he crossed a line that never should have been crossed. True, but you see Luna never expected for Serenity to surpass her and she resents her for that. As for Serenity's benefactor..well you know me too well my friend and have no idea how undeniably close you are. True I like sapphire as the good guy, cause the story seriously needs one..but hey there's more to sapharie than what meets the eye. I know, that Endy setting serenity up with Seiya was harsh, but he did have his reasons, and they'll be reveled in this chapter. You are so right, Endymion is trying desperately to fight his feelings for sere but the more he fights the worse it becomes. I wanted to show you all that Endy's feelings for sere were real, that he wouldn't take advantage of her when she was vonourable. And no Serenity does not know the identity of her benefactor. Once again thanks for everything girl, you truly are my shining star.

To the reviews on Aria:

To freaky: Thankyou so much for the review, I truly do appreciate your support. I'd love to hear from you again, and I'd love to hear what you think about the end of the chapter. So hopefully I'll hear from you soon!

To Anonymous: Well you'll find out if your suspicions are right at the end of this chapter, do get back to me and tell me if they were. Thankyou you so much for your kind words about my writing, it truly means a lot to me and it keeps me going through my periods of writers block. I'm honoured to be one of your favorite authors and hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter as well. Once again thankyou.

To nifer: Thankyou I really put a lot of time into figuring out who my characters are and I'm glad to see that it is paying off. Enjoy the chapter and get back to me and tell me what you think.

TO MMHYUM: I know, I mean, why does Endy always have to be tortured, I really wanted to bring a darker and more human side of Sere in this story. Hopefully I haven't kept you waiting too long for the update and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

To MageQueenHoshi: Thankyou so much, editing does take a lot of work on both my behalf and that of my wonderful editor. It really means the world to me for you to say that I've improved, I mean that statement seriously made my day! I know I know, but I have to do something for your guys to keep reading, and I really wanted to show you that Endy's feelings are real and that he wouldn't take advantage of her when she was vulnerable. I've already been made to promise to deliver a happy ending so don't worry. Thanks for the review once again.

To Jupiter: Thankyou so much for the review, I'm gald you enjoyed the love scene, it was the funnest bit to write. As for Andrew and luna, well yes, They'll definitely prove troublesome in the future. Thankyou so much for all your support, it really means a lot to me. Thankyou, thankyou thankyou!

To bedasses; Well I hope that you enjoy this chapter, and do get back to me about what you think about what happens at the end. Looking forward to hearing from you soon!

TO Anonymous: You have no idea what it meant to me to hear you say that you had read my story 10 times, I mean I was completely speechless. Thankyou! I know Seiya is a slimeball but it had to happen and you'll find out why Endy did what he did in this chapter. I hope I haven't kept you waiting too long for this chapter and I hope reading it will give you as much pleasure as reading your review gave me. MWA hope to hear from you soon.

To jennie: Well, I have to say that I'm very glad that my story is getting such a reaction from you. I'd love to hear what you think about the little twists in this chapter, and I'd love to hear any predictions you have about the stories ending. And thankyou about your comments on my writing, it truly means a lot to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter and review! Lol. Thankyou11

To lacyloss: First of all let me first appologise, as it is 12 30 pm at the moment and I'm half asleep so this response may not make much sense. The good news is that you'll find out what Luna did in the first few pages of this chapter. I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long. Enjoy and tell me what you think ok? Love you heaps!

Now on with the story!

WWWWWWWWWWWWWW

The door slammed closed with a resounding thud. The servants sighed in relief at the fact that their master was now in his room. While many considered him the kindest man that had ever graced the earth, all feared his temper. On arrival, he had stormed through the halls with such malice that it seemed that the fires of hell had taken residence in his body. He had pushed servants mercilessly against the walls if they had been unfortunate enough to stand in his way.

Endymion swore profusely under his breath; his body was shaking with the ferocity of his rage. He did not know how Serenity had found out about his scheme of revenge against his father's murderers. It was certain that if she had even the most minute details she would easily figure out every little thing that he had done. He had made sure that it was impossible to take any legal action against him, but gossip was a dangerous creature. And gossip was what, as the leading courtesan, she could do best. His reputation could be in serious danger and he could not have that.

As he began pacing, his glance fell on a letter that had previously escaped his notice. He walked to it with impatience, thankful for the momentary distraction. However, the distraction was not what he had expected. His eyes narrowed immediately on seeing the Medici seal. He pressed his lips together in order to control his anger and ripped the envelope open. He read the cursive words over and over again. It took a few minutes for the meaning of the words to register in his clouded thoughts, but when they did his anger awakened with a renewed vigour. His renewed rage caused him to crumple the letter violently and hurl it to the other side of the room.

He grabbed a bottle of strong whiskey from its resting place on a small ornate round table. The brittle crystal almost shattered under his brutal grasp. He poured the liquid carelessly, not caring in the least if the alcohol spilled on the expensive carpet. He downed the contents quickly and lavished in the burning sensation as the whiskey ran down his throat. However, the whiskey did nothing to subdue Endymion's anger. The memory of the words in the anonymous letter only ignited his rage further. He hurled his glass to the farthest wall causing it to shatter on impact.

"Damn you!" He yelled at the top of his lungs amidst his ragged breaths. "Damn you Serenity!"

He began to pace, a deep scowl marring his usually handsome features. He was swearing profusely, not caring if anyone heard him. Running a shaky hand through his hair, he stopped and took a deep breath. With calm controlled steps, he walked to the large French doors that lead to his ostentatious balcony. He grabbed the solid gold door knobs and threw the glass doors open mercilessly. He clung to the marble railing and threw his head back taking in breath sharply. The air rushed down his throat and reached his lungs with soothing cool fingers.

Now somewhat calmer, Endymion released the marble railing from his iron grip and gently rubbed his white knuckles. He gazed down at the channel running through the middle of the city. The lights that lit the nearby homes reflected in the gentle ripples of the water, giving it the impression of fragile glass. He slowly leaned forward and allowed his elbows to rest on the railing.

Despite everything his muscles still longed for her touch. He shook his head wryly amused at his own feelings and recent behaviour. The irony of the situation occurred to him and greatly appealed to his sense of humour, eliciting a soft chuckle from his lips. He had never met a woman that had not fallen for his looks, his charm, his money or enigmatic nature. He had used women, delighted in them the same way he did in fine furniture. Now that he had finally met a woman that remotely interested him, she was proving to be the most difficult creature that ever graced the planet.

Involuntarily, his mind returned to the anonymous letter. His fists clenched as he remembered the cursive letters that had ever so politely informed him that Serenity had been Andrew Medici's willing lover for quite some time. The images of the pair in the intimate positions of lovemaking plagued his mind. Like cancerous cells they multiplied, growing more explicit and destructive in nature. The thoughts almost drove Endymion back to the rage that had consumed him only moments ago.

Closing his eyes, Endymion cursed himself for allowing her to ignite his anger so easily. He reminded himself coldly that he could not afford to allow anger or jealousy to cloud his judgment. Too much was at stake. He linked his fingers and allowed his chin to rest on top of them, contemplating his next move. A smirk formed on his lips.

Serenity could not expose him if her hands were full with other matters.

Which left only one other matter that he needed to attend to, and that was the question of Andrew Medici. After all, no man touched his woman without paying dearly. The thought caused Endymion to halt in surprise for a second. Did he really consider Serenity to be his? His mind had only one answer for him.

If she wasn't his already, she very soon would be.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Serenity poured the thick heavy brandy into a small stout glass with shaky hands. She clenched the glass and pressed it to her lips. Throwing her head back, she downed the contents of the glass rapidly, her eyes clutching shut in response to the burning sensation. Her trembling lips had made drawing breath a somewhat more difficult task. She pressed her forehead to the palm of her hand and closed her eyes, hoping that the alcohol would soon numb her senses. Only one coherent thought echoed through her troubled mind.

When did life become so complicated?

She had thought that facing Seiya would have been her greatest challenge. But even after seducing him, she still had to find a way to terminate their supposed relationship without causing him offence. Then there was Diamond. His recent silence was beginning to worry her for she could not risk losing him as a future benefactor. Of course, the question of Andrew remained. She was well aware that he was growing more and more attached to her each passing day, but surely that was not her fault? A deep sigh of vexation escaped her lips. Of course it was her fault. After all she was the one that had manipulated him, despite how easy it was to do so. She clenched her head in her hands and stared down at what was now an empty bottle of brandy. She was carefully studying the way the light softly illuminated its soft curves. The bottle had provided a sudden source of interest as she was unwilling to even think about the last man on her list.

However, not everything was quite so bleak. Earlier that morning news had come that Seiya had cut all links with Jadeite and refused to do any further business with him. There were also rumours that Jadeite had been seen in a drunken rage demanding an explanation for what seemed an impulsive decision. Unknowingly, a small smile began to dance on Serenity's lips. Jadeite was a man of great pride, thus if Seiya discovered that she had deceived him and attempted to repent, Jadeite would have none of it. She gazed at her finely kept nails and focused on the last man she had to bring down.

A knock on her door broke her private reverie. A small servant boy came in and timidly handed a finely embroidered amethyst velvet bag. She thanked the boy and dismissed him indifferently. Opening the bag curiously she found that it held quite a considerable sum of gold. Her brows frowned with displeasure. Her mysterious benefactor who had commissioned her with crushing the Loredans seemed displeased with her. What other explanation could there be for him to reverting to giving her money, after the intimate gift of a necklace? She stamped her foot in annoyance. For now she was even more certain that her benefactor was Diamond and that he was feeling neglected.

She stormed towards her large wardrobe and threw the doors open with a vengeance. She had been invited to a dinner party tonight. Although at first she had decided against going, she now felt compelled to seek companionship. For in solitude, the thoughts of her mind were becoming quite bleak and overwhelming. Of course for any woman there is no greater cure for anxiety or depression then consenting to the demands of her own vanity.

After an hour had passed Serenity gazed at her reflection with satisfaction. After spending an eternity searching for the right dress and enduring the efforts of her maid, she looked perfect. Her golden tresses had been pulled up and then had been allowed to cascade down her back in a mass of swirls and ringlets. Her face had been powdered white and her tempting lips were the same shade of crimson as the silk of her dress. She then gently instructed her maid to bring her the necklace her benefactor had sent her.

Serenity pulled her hair up as the maid gently fastened the necklace around her creamy neck. A small gasp emerged from Serenity's lips in awe of the necklace's beauty. Diamonds and rubies sat amongst gentle curves of white gold that spiraled down her neck creating aesthetic perfection. Serenity smiled softly. The necklace not only complimented her attire, but also drew attention to her ample breasts. She slowly stood causing the material of her dress to rustle softly.

She was out for the kill tonight.

The carriage ride was a pleasant one. How could it not be after Andrew had ordered her one of the most expensive carriages money could buy? Serenity leaned back on the plush velvet seats and let her mind wander to her next target Malachite. She pursed her lips as she thought. Malachite was a very well respected military general. Many feared him and all respected him; after all he had many victories to his name. His skill on the battlefield was unmatched and his bravery one of a kind. A small smile began to dance on Serenity's lips.

Malachite, like every other general, was vulnerable when it came to mutiny.

The carriage came to a halt suddenly. Serenity stepped out of the carriage with renewed confidence. On entering the small house of her hostess she was quite overtaken by the charming atmosphere of the house. It was tastefully decorated and had the aura of a French country villa. She curtsied gracefully to her acquaintances and pretended to not notice the admiring and longing looks she received.

"That is quite a necklace." The sound of his voice made all the hairs of the back of her neck stand. A slight chill rushed down her spine as the his masculine voice resonated through the air. She turned to face him slowly, turning her eyes up in a seductive gaze.

"Most people greet others with a hello."

Endymion chuckled softly at her comment. He leaned down, most indecently, so that his lips were ever so slightly brushing against her ear.

"I'm not most people" He then offered her his arm as if nothing had transpired between them. Serenity resisted the urge to groan in frustration. If she did not accept him, everyone would see that something was amiss between them. The last thing she wanted to do was attract attention to herself and Endymion. After she had linked her arm through his, he slowly lead them to a clutter of chairs. Like a gentleman, he waited for her to be seated before sitting in a chair opposite from her own. Another man of average height and appearance sat near them. Serenity did not recognize him, but it seemed that he shared an acquaintance with Endymion.

"My dear Endymion, have you read the book written by Machiavelli? It is beyond my comprehension how it was allowed to circulate in such a fashion. Why the things it preaches are absolutely preposterous!"

Serenity could not but help smiling as the man's chubby cheeks flushed with indignation as he uttered the words with conviction. Endymion opened his mouth to respond, but Serenity cut him off.

"Yes Endymion, do enlighten us. I would love to know what a man of _your position_ thinks of unconventional politics." Serenity uttered the words in a flirtatious manner, although she was very well aware of the implications of her statement. One of her brows was raised and her head was slightly tilted, making sure that Endymion was aware of the challenge she was putting forth.

"Well, my opinion can never be a pure one in the eyes of one such as yourself, who has such a high opinion of the church and adamant admiration for priests. I personally found your devotion to father Nephrite _particularly_ humbling."

It took the outmost self control on Serenity's part not to let her jaw fall open with indignation at that moment. She pressed her lips together with a mixture of humiliation and anger. If Endymion had made such a comment in the past in the presence of strangers, she would have shattered into sobs and ran from the room. However not anymore, her rational side had a free rule of her mind and actions. Thus Serenity was able to maintain a cool exterior, and even retain her wit.

"My dear Endymion you flatter me. If anything is admirable it is your passion and shall we say respect for women." Endymion smiled and merely nodded in acknowledgement at the clearly sarcastic comment.

"What can I say I've always had a soft spot for the weaker sex." He replied slowly nodding to the gentleman on his left. He took particular care to emphasize the word weaker. Serenity laughed in response, she almost didn't consider his reply worthy of an answer.

"Answer me this, what is the worst crime a man can commit in the face of an enemy?"

Endymion held her gaze for a moment, his eyes narrowing in concentration.

"To underestimate him of course." He replied with the same ease and confidence that companied all his actions.

"Is that not what your doing with women? We are not as supposedly weak as you think. Furthermore does that appearance not make us more capable of achieving our own desires?" Serenity's tone while flirtatious did not take away from the serious sentiment that she was expressing.

"Are you confirming that women are nothing but vindictive souls attempting to manipulate us?"

"Have you not already confirmed that men are arrogant fools who are quite lacking in judgment?" By this time, the two had attracted the attention of almost everyone in attendance. The hostess cleared her throat rather loudly in order to subdue the heated glares the two were throwing each other. She slowly announced that dinner was served. In this way she was able to end the argument. For she, like everyone else present, could see that neither of the two would back down.

As luck would have it, Serenity was seated next to a military officer. Fortunately, he was more than willing to give her detailed accounts of his recent campaigns. Serenity asked seemingly naïve questions in regard to their food, tent and clothing. The officer merely considered these feminine whims and indulged her curiosity. He failed to notice the slightly calculating look in her eyes as she slowly absorbed and assed the information he gave her so carelessly.

Slowly a plan began to form in Serenity's mind and a smile of satisfaction began to dance on her lips. Endymion did not fail to notice this, nor did he miss the glimmer of pride in her turquoise eyes. He looked at her pointedly and raised an eyebrow, while also allowing the edges of his lips to curl into an enigmatic smile. She nodded her head to him defiantly, ignoring his questioning gaze.

The rest of the night drifted away with the mindless chatter of various acquaintances. Serenity entered her carriage immensely satisfied with herself. Within days the house of Loredan would be no more, meaning that Endymion would also fall into ruin. Quite fitting revenge in her opinion, after what he had done to her concerning Seiya.

Oh, how she would laugh when the time finally came. Of course, she chose to dismiss the thought that claimed nothing could be further from the truth.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Sapphire leaned back on his ornate chair regally. The rich cream fabric had a similar texture to silk. The embroidered flowers of gold thread against the cream were in a word stunning. The masterpiece was topped off with polished mahogany feet and headrests. Sapphire carelessly removed the expensive sepia coloured cigar from his mouth and exhaled. Swirls of smoke danced and intertwined with each other in mesmerizing patterns.

"I do not mean to cause offence, but I am certain that you did not come here for the mere pleasure of my company. Perhaps you should tell me what you really seek." Andrew stated, his tone betraying his impatience. Sapphire pursed his lips in reply, and slowly thought out his reply. He opened his mouth, but closed it once again choosing against the words he had wished to utter. Then he attempted again.

"I have come to observe that one of your courtesans, Serenity to be exact, seems to be behind the sudden shortage of Loredan investors." Andrew's face immediately drained of all colour. His posture became rigid with anxiety and beads of sweat became visible on his forehead.

"How?" he asked anxiously.

"Observation mostly. Don't be afraid my friend. I believe that we have much in common." Sapphire's statement rapidly caused Andrew's fear to be replaced by curiosity.

"Please, enlighten me."

"Endymion considers me a fool, and thinks he can use me eternally to reach his own aims. No more, it is time for the slave to become the master." There was deep resentment present in Sapphire's voice, while his eyes burnt with rage and betrayal.

"And how pray do I fit into this picture?"

"I have a proposition for you." Sapphire replied smoothly.

"You have my attention."

"While Endymion presents a calm demeanour to the world, the truth is he cannot support the house of Loredan single handedly. It would be a pity for such a fine and resourceful house to simply fall because of a negligent owner."

Andrew burrowed his eyebrows in thought as he listened to Sapphire's words with outmost attention.

"What are you suggesting?" He asked impatiently.

"I have with me the ownership forms of the house of Loredan. Since I am responsible for much of the paper work, I possess the authority to sign half of the property over to you."

"What would I do with a bankrupt whore house?"

"Are you telling me that the Medici cannot support another whore house?" Sapphire asked sarcastically. He chuckled at his own comment before continuing. "Rest assured Seiya du Barbaraq has already claimed the other half. I'm sure your combined means will allow you to support the house of Loredan."

"And what of Serenity?"

Sapphire did not miss the hint of intimacy and longing in Andrew's voice as he uttered her name.

"Why should we stop the child from having her fun? She can ruin Endymion, destroy his reputation and drive him to exile, which will allow you to take over without any obstruction."

Andrew allowed his face to rest on his left hand. He used a finger to rub over his upper lips down to his chin as he pondered Sapphire's offer.

"Of course if you're not interested, I have many other willing parties waiting." Sapphire urged. Andrew sighed and looked up he took out a quill and dipped the tip in rich black ink.

"Where do I sign?"

WWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Serenity threw her head back and laughed heatedly. The brisk morning air was calming, overall the picturesque weather had made the Medici courtyard positively stunning. Orchids and roses were in full bloom; their enticing smells intermingling with the clean air splendidly. Speckled patches of sunlight filtered through the canopy of thick green leaves of the trees above. Serenity lightly touched her lips with a white lace gloved hand in a gesture of modesty while lounging on her oak bench. Her cheeks were flushed and her skin was glowing divinely. She leaned forwards unabashedly and placed a hand on the knee of the gentleman sitting beside her.

"Alan you are fast becoming one of my favourite acquaintances, why I have never known such wit."

Alan smiled embarrassedly at her statement, but could not help be flattered by it. After all, he had not had much female attention in his campaigns and to be receiving attention from the reigning Venus was almost overwhelming. Rubeus, who was sitting opposite them, chuckled softly. His fiery hair matched his impulsive nature and sharp tongue. However, Serenity was not entirely a good Samaritan and had not invited the two men from the goodness of her heart. Thus, it was not surprising that both men were in Malachite's regiment and very popular amongst their fellow soldiers. Their opinions would no doubt hold influence over the vast majority of Malachite's forces.

"Enough about politics, it's giving me an awful headache." Serenity pouted her expression indicating mock pain, the men smiled at her. They considered her all the more feminine for not wanting to hear about serious business.

"I'd love to hear about your campaigns. They sound so very different from my everyday life." Serenity asked a strange sparkle of curiosity and longing present in her eyes.

"Long days, hard nights. A campaign really separates men from boys."

Serenity smiled in a way that made Alan believe that his words were a revelation to her. While she really thought that his words could not have been more cliché.

"But everyone enjoys a decent fight once a while. The raging hearts, anticipation and final surge of victory, nothing is like it." Rubeus uttered, his eyes dancing mischievously.

"Nothing?" Serenity asked cheekily, and then giggled in embarrassment. The men joined in her laughter.

"It is a most rewarding experience." Alan concluded.

"Why I'm sure you ate like kings and danced in exotic robes of purple and blue." Serenity almost cringed at the foolishness of her own statement.

"Unfortunately not. Food was scarce during the whole campaign, and we left with the same shirts in which we had came." Rubeus replied carelessly, leaning back and taking a sip of his wine.

"Really, I though after Malachite's new found fortune-" Serenity stopped short and clasped a hand over her mouth. The men gazed at her with curiosity and urged her to continue. She leaned forward and indicated for the men to do the same.

"I'm not meant to say anything, but your general, Malachite, is one of the investors of the house of Loredan. I dare say he has made quite the fortune." She whispered the words slowly and urgently before leaning back and resuming her former position. Inwardly she cheered at the scowls that appeared on the two men's faces.

"I assumed that your leader's great wealth would have aided you immensely. After all, was he not wearing the finest fur during the entire campaign?" Alan had mentioned the last bit of information in one of his stories about the general's bravery. His eyes had darkened considerably while his jaw was clenched. While Rubeus's grip on the wine glass looked positively dangerous.

"He had told us he was experiencing difficulty, and delayed our payments." Rubeus's sneered more to himself than anyone else. He looked up at Serenity sharply.

"Excuse me madam, I must leave. Thank you once again for your generous hospitality." With that Rubeus got up and left in quite a huff.

"I'm afraid I shall have to depart as well." Alan graciously took Serenity's hand and kissed it. "It has been a rare pleasure."

Serenity smiled triumphantly when she was once again alone. All men were fools. Well, almost all.

A few days past and when Serenity took her customary weekly stroll through the town she was very satisfied with her handiwork. She had bribed many common whores to tell their serving lovers of the injustices they were enduring. Now the seeds of her deception were bearing fruit. All around she could see clusters of soldiers whispering heatedly amongst themselves. Their faces were often red with rage and their hands grasped their hilts tightly. They were like the delicate strings of a guitar, ready to break at the slightest provocation.

"This is no doubt your doing."

The hairs on the back of her neck stood instantly at the sound of his voice. A shiver ran up her back and caused her to tremble momentarily. She turned around sharply raising her chin, attempting to look down on him.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean." She replied straining to keep her voice carefree. He saw through the façade easily, but his reaction was not what she was expecting. He grabbed hold of her hand unexpectedly and pulled her into a deserted alleyway.

"Have you lost your mind?" She whispered furiously, trying desperately to ignore the fact that he was practically plastered against her.

"Perhaps I have just found it." He replied enigmatically before leaning in closer. His lips were now a hair's breath away from hers. She placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away roughly. Drawing in a sharp breath she calmed down and regained her ability to think clearly.

"Just what is that you want Endymion." She demanded impatiently.

"You."

Serenity stared at him as if he had grown another head before rolling her eyes dramatically. She turned to leave before his voice stopped her.

"Of course, you can refuse my offer if you wish all your escapades to become known to your darling parents."

Serenity stopped dead in her tracks and turned slowly a mocking smile plastered on her face.

"What makes you think I would care if you told my parents?"

"I can tell that you care very much by the precautions you have taken to ensure they don't find out. Quite clever really, seducing your father's business partners and convincing them that your father would be more productive in Rome. Now Serenity do tell me, did you sign the deal during the moment of ecstasy or just after."

Serenity's smile turned to a hideous frown and her body began to tremble with rage and repulsion.

"If you were to breathe a word to my family I shall revel the way you brutally crushed the men who murdered your father."

"But you forget my pet, that it would take a great deal of time for that damage to truly harm me. And it could always be rebuked by a statement that you are nothing but a lover scorned. Your parents genuinely believe you to be dead. They would detest you if they found out you are a reigning courtesan, especially considering how foolishly religious they are. Such a burden would no doubt hinder your plans to destroy me." Endymion's eyes were twinkling with mischief and vexed her beyond belief.

"An hour." Serenity stated simply, her eyes as cold as ice. Her voice devoid of all emotion.

Endymion calmly walked towards her and placed a hand on her waist. His fingers began to gently caress her skin through the rich fabric of her dress.

"An hour can't possibly sate my desires for you. A night, from dusk till dawn."

Serenity swallowed forcefully, trying to maintain her composure. Truth be told she was worried about the dark lust that was present in his eyes.

"When?" She asked simply.

"Tonight."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Serenity was pacing up and down the length of her chambers. She stole a glance at the mirror for the hundredth time. Like every other time she was mad at herself for paying so much attention to her appearance. Damn it why wasn't she dreading going to him? If anything it would seem that she was excited. Which of course was an absurd notion despite the butterflies that were dancing in her stomach.

Damn him!

She didn't know how, but somehow this was all his fault. Her frustration was such that she thought any moment she would have to scream in order to stop herself from bursting. There was only one other time that she had felt like this. A deep scowl emerged on her features as a result of the memory. Yet strangely, the memory of Seiya's injustices didn't effect her like it usually did. She scoffed, comparing Seiya to Endymion was laughable.

A knock interrupted her private reverie. A small servant boy walked in bowed and timidly informed her that her carriage was awaiting. For long moments she hesitated. It disturbed her to no end that Endymion's blackmail was not why she was going through with this. There was no question in her mind that she had the power to stop him from acting on his threat. Yet a curiosity that caused a yearning deep inside her soul had prevented her from taking action from stopping the night from occurring. She tilted her head and walked to the carriage with a regal air that would be envied by many of the aristocracy.

The journey was a bumpy one for the carriage wheels managed to find every pothole in the road. However, this did nothing to distract Serenity from her chaotic thoughts. Anger, lust, fear and something that she could not identify were rolling through her at such exaggerated degrees that it was positively overwhelming. Slowly the dark outlines of Endymion's mansion became visible through the foggy night. The majestic house had the same intimidating demeanour of its master.

Serenity stepped out of the carriage. The clicking of her shoes against the pavement caused the pounding of her heart to intensify. Her nerves were like the delicate strings of a violin, strung so tightly that they would snap at the slightest of provocations. The handles of the ornate oak door opened by what seemed to be magic the minute she stepped before them. A footman greeted her and slowly lead her through the intricately decorated halls to what she remembered being Endymion's bedroom. The footman bowed elaborately and abandoned her to the dark shadows of the corridor.

Serenity stared at the door for long moments pondering on what awaited her on the other side. She could not help but wonder what kind of lover Endymion would be. The mere thought of his touch was enough to throw her senses into a raging fire of desire. She was aware that beads of sweat were accumulating on her body, but she could not wipe them off. The urge to run occurred several times, but every time something deep within stopped her. After what seemed like an eternity, she reached out turned the door knob and stepped inside.

A gasp of shock emerged from her lips as her eyes feasted on the sight before her. Hundreds of candles were sprawled across the floor of Endymion's infamous bedroom. Yet the candles did not create a romantic atmosphere, rather they illuminated the dark colours and rich textures of the room making it seem more like a monster's lair. The soft scent of jasmine reached her senses and the distant echoes of a lonely violin could be heard. Rose petals thrown on the floor created a path to the balcony were the doors had been thrown open. The delicate lace curtains fluttered in the breeze enticingly. Serenity slowly willed herself forward as if drawn by some magnetic charm.

On the balcony, framed by a dazzling view of Venice, was a small dinning table clothed in white satin. The food, enticing to the eyes and immersed in delicious smells, awaited them patiently. He was standing behind the table, casually leaning against the balcony railing, a glass of champagne in hand. A soft smile was playing on his lips as the breeze played with his untamed cobalt locks.

"You approve?" He asked, his voice velvety and soft. While the question was innocent, he had uttered it with a suave confidence that caused it to play on Serenity's senses, as if it was a form of sexual innuendo.

"There was no need for you to go to such trouble." Serenity stated flatly, turning to gaze at the channel running through the city.

"But of course there was." Came the swift reply, he gently motioned for her to take a seat and she obliged him for once without complaint or question. For a long time they sat in silence. Serenity was painfully aware of his heated gaze on her lips, her neck and her fingers as she slowly caressed her utensils. What was more unnerving was the warm feelings in the pit of her stomach that seemed to encourage his every inappropriate glance. She threw the knife in her hand against the delicate china in frustration. She then turned and glared at Endymion furiously.

"What is this game you are playing?" She asked, tilting an eyebrow as if warning him to be truthful in his reply.

"What makes you think I am playing a game?"

Serenity scoffed with indignation and turned away from him. Her eyes darkened with the memories of the night she has been forced to spend with Seiya.

"Do you really expect me to believe that you feel anything more than lust for me after what you did with regards to Seiya?" She demanded her voice trembling with the force of her accusation.

"The only thing that would have prevented me from taking that action would have been feeling nothing for you."

Serenity shook her head in disbelief while her cheeks flushed with anger.

"You are insane."

"There is reason in every madness."

Serenity glared at him before throwing her napkin on the table.

"Spare me." With that she got up and began to move away from the table.

"Now you can see him for what he is, a pathetic excuse for a human being."

His words caused her to stop and turn. Her narrowed eyes while still burning dangerously urged him to continue. He stood up and moved towards her slowly, his gaze meeting hers.

"Your memories were clouded by your infatuation with him. What I did may have caused you pain, but it also released you from his grasp. He no longer holds any power over you."

Serenity stared at him waiting for his words to register in her mind. His statement did seem to hold logic and caused her anger to slowly diffuse. Thus when he slowly traced her cheek with his fingertips, she did not flinch. Endymion pulled her closer before kissing her slowly and tenderly. She wrapped her arms around his neck demurely and deepened the kiss.

"Can't you see-" Serenity placed a finger to his lips and stopped him from going further.

"I know, I feel the same."

His eyes began to flicker with an emotion that she did not recognise. When he kissed her again it was not soft, but rather fierce with a hunger that seemed to have been growing from the dawn of time. He picked her up and took her back inside, laying her on the bed as if she was the most fragile creature on earth. His every caress, the way he kissed her whether it be on the mouth or else where was tender and harsh at the same time. He would kiss her so tenderly that it would melt her insides while roughly grinding his hips against hers.

Needless to say the night was a long and pleasurable one during which Endymion explored every curve and crevice of Serenity's body, and she of course returned the favour. Hours after they had finished making love Serenity's body was still on fire, her mind still foggy from the force of her climaxes. Yet what distinguished this experience so greatly from any other she had experienced before was the fact that in Endymion's arms she felt safe. While this terrified her, it also soothed her. However, she decided to merely savour the experience and to defer analysis to another occasion.

As the sun began filtering though the windows onto the entangled bodies of the new lovers, a soft knock emerged from the door. As female companionship was an almost nightly occurrence for Endymion, the butler did not hesitate to enter. He bowed slowly, and Endymion nodded to him, granting him permission to speak.

"Unfortunately sire the delivery boy has suddenly fallen ill. I was wondering if you would like me to deliver the diamond and ruby earrings to the house of Medici."

The butler's words caused Serenity's entire body to grow stiff with fear and betrayal. Slowly memories filtered through her mind of the diamond and ruby necklace that her mysterious benefactor had given her. A necklace that Endymion had complimented, while smiling with what she could now place as pride. It could not be a coincidence that he had planned to send her what seemed like matching earrings while she was having such success with destroying Malachite. Her body began trembling with anger as she turned almost violently to face him. Yet it made no sense. Why would Endymion want to destroy the Loredans, the house that belonged to him?

No, Endymion could not be her benefactor.

Could he?


	7. chapter 7

Hey people, well the chapter's finally out! Thanks heaps to Deadly Diva my wonderful editor, if it wasn't for her you'd have to put up with grammar and spelling mistakes! Bad news is that I haven't even started the next chapter yet so I have no idea when it will be out but I'm pretty sure that it'll be the last. Send me a review or an email, I love hearing from you guys! And yes, there will be a happy ending! So don't worry!

To reviewers on 

To bubblegumluva, swt-aznxxbabe, update, Seagirl, PurpleRose44, aquahearts357, venusgoddess, sexylucifer, hatami, SilverMo, baby love. KLG, Mysterious Writah: Hey guys, I wanted to say thankyou to each and every one of you for reviewing, you have no idea how much your support means to me, and it's the only thing that's made me stick to this fic and keep going to see it to the end. Thankyou soo much! Tell me what you think about this chapter, I love hearing from you guys! THANKYOU!

To Mitsukino Tennyo: I know there's a lot of questions hanging about the whole logistics of Endymion being the benefactor but that'll all be cleared up in this chapter. As with Sapphire, all I'm going to say is that things are not what they seem. Thanks so much for your review, it really means the world to me!

To Red-Rose18: I know it's one of those enchanting times isn't it? Yeah, I was reading over the story a couple of months ago and remembered that I had almost completely left Serenity's family out, so I had to bring them back and tie up the loose ends there. I'll definitely read the novel your recommended some time soon as it does sound intriguing. Thanks soo much for reviewing and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

To 1llixit-vi3t: I know it takes me a while to update because the whole writing and editing process takes a bit of time, but hey you guys get a much better product in the end. And relax, there will be a happy ending, no body's going to die, so hopefully you'll keep reading till the end. Love ya heaps, and thanks for the review!

To Sere Emberwave: I know I've really missed your reviews! Thankyou so much for the professional writer comment, I've had such a hard time with writing recently and I'm so scared that my novel won't get published when I finish it that yeah, your comment really hit home. Thankyou sooo much, and please keep reviewing.

To Silver Moon Goddess1: Lol, I love your review, it did take a few reads to figure it out but it was hilarious when I did. I want you to apologise to your friends on my behalf for not updating sooner, but hey since your going to be very happy after reading this chapter it'll be okay right? Hehe. Love u girl and thanks for the review!

To Jasmine Deliria: I know I know I'll capitalise the title, (and if I don't just remind me again in the next review okay?) I'm glad you enjoyed tourniquet and I hope you enjoy this story just as much. Thanks heaps for reviewing and I hope I hear for you again soon.

To kochokwalo: to answer your question, well yes they are, although both of them would die before they'd admit it. Your taking writing lessons? I'd love to read your work sometime. Thanks for reviewing, your kind words really mean a lot to me.

To Hopeless Dreamer 1125: I know, it's just so awkward to write intimate love scenes, I mean the characters live in my head and at times I feel like they're kicking me out to have some privacy. (I'm not sure if that actually makes any sense but I hope you know what I mean.) The part with sere and endy at the party was one of my fav scenes to write. I hope I haven't kept you waiting too long for an update, but I hope the chapter will be worth it. Many questions will be answered but a lot more will appear. So I really hope you enjoy it. Please review again when you finish, I love detailed reviews where you tell me exactly what you like, they really help me know what you want and where to take my writing. Thankyou!

To Out There: I can see what you mean, I really do after getting your review I read through the chapter again and I can see how sere seems to jump into bed with endy. But keep in mind the two's pride has kept them apart for like the entire story and endy's slowly been wearing sere down. The thing is this chapter opens with a lot of conflict and I really didn't want to go into sere's psyche during that time, because it would have just gotten a bit to much angst. But I have taken your comments into account and I've tried to explain her rationale a bit better in this chapter. Drop me a line and tell me what you think okay?

To heaven-sent-angel1: I will check out your fics the minute I have free time I promise. As for my other stories, I'll be the first to warn you that you might not like the ending of tourniquet. I hope I haven't kept you waiting too long and I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks sooo much for reviewing and drop me a line when you finish the chapter.

To o0 ChIneSeMoMo YuMeTeNsHi 0o: In regards to Sapphire, well not all is at it seems. Your questions about endymion knowing will be revealed in this chapter. Will the stubborn idiots ever admit they like each other? Well, that may take a miracle. But hey, if anyone I can make that happen. Hehe. Thanks for the review.

To Secret Heart: Aww thankyou, hearing that I may have brought a tear to your eye is like the biggest compliment ever. How are you going with your story? I think I've read your latest update but I'm not quite sure, I'll definitely get on to it if I haven't. Thanks so much for reviewing.

To Becx: Well, I don't know If I was being responsible so much as I was scared that if I didn't all you people would kill me. LOL, as for another fan fic story, well in truth I really think this may be my last one. I want to focus on my novel and get that up and running so I may just bow out with the last chapter of this story (for the time being anyway.) I hope I haven't kept you waiting too long and I hope you enjoy this chappie. Thanks heaps for everything and review!

To daisy31: Yeah, you'll see what I mean by the hell comment in the very first scene of this chapter. And the whole logistics about endymion will be explained in this chapter. I hope I haven't kept you waiting too long and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Send me your thoughts afterwards okay?

To SilverWolf2105: Woman where's your story, I remember reading it but I checked up on it last week and it wasn't there anymore. You better not have deleted it..i will be very mad if you did and bad me isn't good for updates! Okay first of all I love your theories, I mean I've drawn heaps of inspiration from them. As for endy's father well I can tell you that he will be playing a big role in the chapter. I can also tell you that a lot of your questions will be answered. (I know this is a short reply but its 10 30 and I'm getting really really sleepy so I'm sorry if it doesn't make sense.) When you finish the chapter send me through your thoughts and ideas, as I really love reading them and I'll send you through an email like last time okay? Love you babe and review!

To Deadly Diva: My guiding star, what would I do without you. I can't believe they deleted your account I mean how rude! (but I'll send you an email about that later) Thankyou soo much for being my wonderful editor, I mean you have no idea how much I owe you for doing this and I really appreciate it. Your exactly right, endy isn't reconciled with sere sleeping with other men, he's used to completely dominating women in his relationships and we both now that aint gonna happen with sere. Your right, it would lead to another argument, hehe. Don't worry there shall be a lot of shaking and cold slaps of reality give me time and it'll all fall into place. Your right, it's not what it seems, I mean its sapphire! I know there is a bad guy vortex but I'm saving that spot for someone special. Yes, you are close, but you knew that already. I know, all I need is Rhett butler and I'll die a happy woman. No sapphire isn't related to endy and he dosnen't have anything to do with his father's death. I know it's so sad that this story Is coming to a close its been a great ride hasn't it? Love you babe and thankyou.

To the reviewers of Aria's:

To: Unek530, Dagger, Ariel, lor06, jill8068, stacey, freaky, serenity4eva, MMHYUM, Anonymous, v1786, AhLuK, Nala: I'm so sorry I haven't been able to get back to you all individually but there's just too many of you know. I want to thank each and every one of you for your support, for taking the time to review my story and for your kind words. I was over the moon when I found out that red silk was the most recommended story of the month so THANKYOU! I love you all heaps and I hope I haven't kept you waiting too long for this chapter. Please tell me what you think when you finish reading.

To Jupiter: Ahh, your reviews have been a consistent source of joy to me in the past few months and I thank you for that with all my heart. I know, I don't update very often but I'm trying to give you the very best I can and that means going through a very vigorous editing process. I hope you enjoy the chapter and I hope it was worth the wait. Thankyou heaps for everything.

To lexie: My dear friend you have no idea how close you are, all your questions will be answered in this chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter and do get back to me on what you think. Thankyou for reviewing!

To Loki: May I just say that its reviews like yours that make me keep writing and finishing a story. Your review left me utterly speechless and incredibly humbled. You will never know how much your support and your incredible words meant to me. I thank you, truly for everything that you said. To have you pick up and acknowledge the effort I put into characterisation and dialogue was just awe inspiring and truly left me with an everlasting smile and even a tear. Your comments about my writing could not have come at a better time as they really helped me overcome a devilish period of writers block and a wave of harsh self criticism. I thankyou for everything, truly, and I can only hope that my story continues to live up to your expectations. Thankyou.

To Anonymous: I appreciate you not saying anything about your suspicions, and I thank you for it. However if your dying to see if your suspicions are right feel free to PM or email me and I'll get back to you telling you as much as I can. Your not going to offend anyone by keeping your name, so don't worry about it in the least. I hope I haven't kept you waiting too long for this chapter and I hope you enjoy it. Get back to me and tell me what you think when you've finished reading it okay?

To nifer: well you must be carefull, in my stories nothing is what it seems. Hehe, thanks for the review.

To Jamestown: Lol, I must say that the beginning of your review almost gave me a heart attack, I was like omg my fist flame. It was very amusing to say the least. I'm sorry to have kept you waiting so long for an update. I'm not sure what you mean by your last question, I don't remember using the girls in the first chapter of your story, and I don't think I'll bring the senshi into it at all. So I'm not sure if that helps. Anyway, thanks for reviewing and I hope to hear from you soon.

To MMHYUM: Thankyou so much, it meant a lot to me that you read my story twice, and I hate the fact that I made you wait so long for an update. As to how Serenity will act, well, I can tell you that she won't be pleased and as always expect fire works. Hehe, I hope you enjoy the chapter and drop me a line at the end. (And yes, two reviews warrents two mentions, I didn't do that by accident.)

To Anonymous (private review): Thankyou so much for your kind words, and I know what you mean by not being an r rated girl, there's a lot of implied things in my story but I feel really awkward writing full fledged intimate scenes so I usually shy away from those, which is proberly a good think. As for façade, well I think my computer automatically turns it into French every time I type and it slipped my notice. Sorry about that. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter and please, give me another review, I love hearing from you.

To Critika: Trust me it aint easy, the amount of time I've spent trying to figure out schemes and the intricate parts of the plot is just ridiculous. I wanted to appologise to you for making you wait so long. I mean I know what it feels like to be cheking every day for an update and being disappointed. So I'm very sorry. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope it was worth the wait. Love you heaps and thanks for taking the time to review.

Well that's enough from me, on with the story!

WWWWWWWWWWWWW

Serenity's heart beat rapidly against her chest spreading the biting feeling of betrayal to the most remote parts of her anatomy. Her eyes were narrowed with accusation while her lips were slightly ajar, as if waiting for words to form. Endymion ignored her harsh glare and simply dismissed the butler with a gesture of the hand. His lips were pressed together with a mixture of frustration and anger. His mind clouded with dark thoughts about the various ways to murder his butler. With painfully slow movements, he returned her gaze.

"It's not what you think."

On hearing those words Serenity's thoughts were confirmed. Endymion was indeed her mysterious benefactor. While a million questions plagued her mind they were relinquished instantly as an almost physical pain began to form in Serenity's chest. A animalistic grunt escaped her lips as tears of fury began to sting her eyes. Through her mind only one word echoed continuously. Fool, fool, fool! She rebuked and damned herself for ever believing Endymion, for thinking that he cared for her when he told her he was trying to rid her of the hold Seiya had on her with his little scheme. Yet in the chaos of her mind one thing was clear, Endymion could not see the pain that he had caused her. She would make him think that he was nothing to her. If she succeeded, then in time she may actually come to believe it herself. With that in mind, she turned away from Endymion coldly and began gathering the fragments of her clothing from various positions in his room.

"Serenity." His voice held the tone of a command, demanding that she turn and face him. She ignored him and kept her mind of the task of finding her clothes. The sound of the silk sheets being violently thrown off the bed almost made her twitch. She did not pay heed to the angry footsteps increasing in volume as they came closer. She knew that he was storming towards her, and she refused to turn around even though every nerve in her body was encouraging her to do so. In a fraction of a second, she felt strong fingers curling around her arm and spinning her around. Before she grasped what was happening, she was trapped between a wall and Endymion's very firm, very naked body.

"Yell damn it! Scream or slap me, but don't you dare pretend that nothing happened between us. You hear me Serenity, don't you dare." His voice was dangerously low and she could feel the heat of his breath on her face. His eyes had darkened and his breathing had become ragged with anger. Serenity stared at him coldly, forcing her body to become numb in spite of his close proximity. She closed her eyes for a moment and when they had opened her business mask had glazed over them.

"As I have meet all your terms for the night I understand that you will not fail to pay my fee. Our relationship is of course nothing more than that of a whore and a client." On hearing her words, Endymion closed his eyes and looked away. After a moment, he turned back towards her a look closely resembling disgust sprawled on his features. He threw himself away from her and made his way to an ornate oak wardrobe on the far side of his chambers, pulling on a pair of breeches on his way. He threw the wardrobe doors open and grabbed a crimson robe, almost tearing the material as he yanked it off the hanger. He stormed back and threw the robe at her.

"If you want to be treated like a whore, then fine. Put it on, I don't enjoy seeing filth." His words were harsh and bit her to the core. Being unable to do up the ornate dress that she had arrived in herself, she put on the robe. However, her chin and posture remained defiant and rigid.

"You enjoyed seeing it last night." She returned, but he ignored her. Instead, Endymion stormed towards his bed and grabbed a sack of coins from a drawer. He opened the drawstring and threw the money at Serenity's feet.

"If you want it you can pick it up." Endymion's face was flushed and his jaw was clenched with anger. Serenity pressed her lips with indignation and squared her already stiff shoulders.

"I'll send a servant for it." She replied coldly. Walking past him easily, she made her way to the door before Endymion's voice stopped her.

"Don't worry I'll tell my friends you were a good fuck, even though you're a frigid bitch in the morning." Serenity's lower lip began to quiver but she bit down on it forcefully and turned to face him slowly.

"You are most kind, but I do not require your help. I have promised my lover most of my time. I'm sure you've heard that Medici men are extraordinary lovers, and for once rumours are not unfounded." She was glad when she saw his muscles stiffening. Her sense of victory was increased on seeing his fists clenching and his eyes darkening with anger.

"Get out." Endymion's voice was dangerously low and riddled with malice. Serenity failed to notice that his voice wavered when uttering the words. She walked out of Endymion's room with her head held high. It was not until she had reached the privacy of her carriage that her shoulders slumped, her breathing became ragged and her entire body began trembling with violent sobs.

WWWWWWWWWWWWW

Luna sighed as she ran her finger over Andrew's intricately carved mahogany desk. Flecks of dust had gathered under her finger and to say the least she was unimpressed. After all was it really so much trouble to ask a maid to dust once in a while? She sighed, her thoughts continuing to her son's lack of punctuality. He was already 15 minutes late. She carelessly glanced at the papers on his desk and skimmed through them attempting to find a way to relive herself of boredom. She picked up a parchment and was most impressed by the fine quality of the paper. However alarm and panic began to race through her veins as she read the contents. The sound of the door opening caused her to almost jump. Luna stormed towards her son, the document grasped firmly in her hand.

"Would you care to explain this?" She cursed as she waved the paper around in front of Andrew's face. Andrew snatched the parchment from his mother's hand and glanced at it in a disinterested fashion before shrugging.

"It's merely a business venture mother, nothing to engage your interest." Luna's face flushed and her eyes flamed at those words. She pointed to the paper accusingly.

"That document states that you have accepted ownership of half the house of Loredan." She sneered; it required the outmost control on her part to keep the volume of her voice low.

"I believe it is a wise move considering the circumstances. After all the Medici can afford to finance a ruined whore house I'm sure." Luna's mouth fell slightly open as she stared at her son in disbelief.

"Fool! You incompetent naïve fool!" She sneered before turning away and running out of Andrew's study. The flame of anger that had burned in her eyes only moments before had now turned to one of sheer terror. She grabbed a shawl and wrapped it around her bare shoulders before demanding a carriage.

Only when she when the carriage began taking her to her desired location did she allow herself to contemplate the situation. Years of being a famous courtesan had allowed Luna to become well acquainted with court games. She was well aware that a man like Endymion would not give up his house without a fight, unless he had a hidden motive. She shook her head at that thought and swore under her breath, condemning herself for the thousandth time for ever bearing a son.

Her heart was racing as the carriage stopped with a halting motion. She stepped out slowly. Hesitation caused her to cease her actions momentarily as she stared at the fine house before her with a deep sense of foreboding. Even though it was not as extravagant as the Medici houses of Florence, it was suitable for the getaways of important family members. However, the situation had not left her with any other option. With her head high, she entered the house of the man who had saved her life once before.

Diamond de Medici.

A servant greeted her at the door and lead her through a multitude of corridors to Diamond's study. She allowed her form to fall into one of the plush leather lined chairs. Her anxiety was clear from the way she was biting her upper lip and playing with her fingers. When the door opened, Luna almost jumped to her feet.

"This is an unexpected pleasure." Diamond stated, his brows raised in an obvious display of curiosity.

"I require a favour." She replied bluntly staring at him head on, her voice not wavering in the least.

"Anything to keep the ladies satisfied." Diamond returned, taking her hand and placing a lingering kiss on the palm. "After all old flames never quite lose their spark. Now what is it that you require?"

"I want you to destroy Endymion." She stated simply, a smirk formed on Diamond's lips.

"Why, he is no threat to me."

"He tricked Andrew into signing a contract giving him ownership of half the house of Loredan. Andrew has presumed that the Medici can cope with a single bankrupt whore house. Of course he has no idea of the real financial situation of the family." Diamond swore quietly as fury began to take hold of him.

"How could I have ever fathered such a son?" Luna's eyes were focused on the ground, after all she had asked herself the very same question many times. Diamond slammed his hand down on a nearby desk causing Luna to jump, a gasp of surprise also escaping from her lips. A chill ran up her spine at the look in Diamond's eyes.

"After the death of Damon, it was Endymion who lured me into investing in his shipping company. Once that venture collapsed so did all my financial stability. He struck me so hard that I have not yet been able to recover. Andrew's new contract can ruin us all. I'll be damned if I let a man eight years my junior, with no name and no noble blood gain the better of me again." His eyes softened and he traced the contours of Luna's face with a finger.

"Don't worry my love, Endymion will be no threat to us once I am finished with him."

WWWWWWWWWWWWW

The moment the door closed Endymion fell on his bed. He hid his face in his hands, his eyes were clenched shut, his shoulders were slumped. He didn't want to think about her, to remember her touch. He didn't even want to so much as to smell her. With that thought in mind, he stormed towards his door and called out for a servant. In a matter of seconds one had scurried into his room.

"I want every candle gone, not a single rose petal is to be left in this room. My chambers are to be devoid of any scent, and if this isn't done by the time I get back then may God have mercy on you for I won't." The poor servant boy was cowering with fear. Once Endymion had stormed out, he drew a symbol of the cross on himself. With a sigh the servant boy called to some others for help and they began to work hastily on the massive task before them.

As Endymion stalked through the hallways furiously he failed to notice that his lashes were damp with tears.

He threw the door of his study open, almost knocking the oak frame from its hinges. He stalked through the room and clumsily poured himself a glass of strong vodka. The liquid spilled on the lush carpet due to his unsteady hand. He downed the contents of the entire glass in one swift motion. He closed his eyes as the liquid caused a burning sensation as it slowly ran down his throat. A tremble ran through his body and caused him to lean on the small table for support. He ran a hand through his thick hair and groaned. Her image was burned on the back of his eyelids.

He could still see the way her body arched in pleasure with a mere flick of his tongue. The taste of her lips was still hiding in the crevices of his mouth. Her very essence seemed to cling to him and drive him insane. Drive him to her. Then there were her words:

"_Our relationship is of course nothing more than that of a whore and a client."_

The memory of the words were enough to make his eyes darken with rage. How dare she dismiss what he had given her. In that instant Endymion felt utterly vulnerable. He had loved her like no other, not only worshiping her body, but offering his soul to her as the ultimate gesture of his affection. A bitter smile crept over Endymion's lips, only a fool could have believed that she loved him. Only a fool. The thought burned through Endymion's nerves. He moved away from the table and then violently hurled it on the floor, sending it and everything on it crashing to the floor.

Endymion could hear small steps being taken towards his room. A very scared servant opened the door timidly. He had opened his mouth to speak but the words seemed to have died on his lips. Endymion glared at him through narrowed eyes.

"Leave." The word was simple, but the menacing tone behind them was only too clear. The servant scurried out hurriedly. He ran down the hallway and told the butler what he had seen. A look of alarm began to spread on the butler's features as he heard the boy's tale. He did not wait to hear the entire story, instead he grabbed his hat and ran out of the mansion.

He knew of only one man that could defuse Endymion's anger.

WWWWWWWWWWWWW

Sapphire opened his eyes lazily, muttering soft curses under his breath. He had hoped that ignoring the banging on his door would make it magically go away. Unfortunately he had no such luck. He threw off the covers lazily, squinting because of the harsh noon sunlight. A twinge of guilt plagued his conscience for sleeping so late, but he had spent most of the night before entertaining a female guest.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sapphire growled as he glared at the butler.

"The master -- I beg your pardon sir, but I think we are desperately in need of your aid." Sapphire's eyes immediately gained a new clarity on hearing the butler's words. He reached inside and grabbed his coat putting it on hastily. He followed the butler without hesitation as they began running towards Endymion's mansion.

"What sparked his anger?" Sapphire demanded, his heart beating rapidly against his chest.

"He was in the presence of a lady when I informed him of a debacle with the earrings he wanted to send to the house of Medici." Sapphire stopped in his tracks. A look of pure panic spreading across his face.

"What did she look like?"

"Quite exquisite. Blue eyes, and the longest blonde hair that I've ever seen." Sapphire swore loudly. Serenity could not have been told that Endymion was her benefactor. Not like that. He began sprinting to Endymion's mansion as fast as his legs would carry him.

His breath was ragged as he ran up the stairs leading to Endymion's study. His movements stopped when he reached the large mahogany doors that lead to Endymion. Sapphire took a moment to collect himself and thought about the different ways he could approach the subject. He opened the door without knocking and walked in. The room was in a state of complete disarray. Shards of newly broken glass littered the crimson carpet, while expensive antique furniture lay broken and disregarded. Endymion sat on a plush velvet lined chair, a bottle of whiskey clenched in his hands.

"Did I manage to sleep through an earthquake?" Sapphire asked light-heartedly. Endymion merely glared at him and then took another mouthful of his alcohol. Sapphire sat in a chair opposite him, his demeanour completely serious.

"What happened?" He asked carefully. Anyone else would have been too frightened to approach Endymion at such a time. Yet caution as opposed to fear was the chief factor on Sapphire's mind. Endymion was first and foremost a man of reason, yet under his tightly controlled gestures and logic lay an incredible amount of passion. These days Endymion lost his temper very rarely. Such displays were positively terrifying for in those moments Endymion would surrender completely to his dormant emotions. After such episodes, which at most lasted an hour, he would return to his regular state and be thoroughly angry at himself for ever letting his emotions take over. Sapphire knew all this, and could see that now that his anger was subdued Endymion was ready to talk.

"She knows," came the simple reply. Sapphire could feel the pit of his stomach sinking at those words.

"She was bound to find out eventually." Sapphire replied, his eyes sympathetic. Endymion rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"For some reason I expected her to understand."

"Would you have in those circumstances?" Sapphire asked gently, he was relieved to see that the worst of Endymion's anger had passed and that he was now in the mood to talk. Endymion laughed bitterly and shook his head.

"I accounted for everything except for her." Endymion shook his head regretfully. "You see I never told you the truth about my father's murder." It took long moments for Enydmion's words to register in Sapphire's mind.

"What does your father have to do with anything?" Sapphire asked impatiently.

"Everything. He was a fool and a bad one at that. But he didn't deserve to be betrayed and murdered by the one closest to him." Sapphire shook his head trying to make sense of what Endymion was saying. Perhaps the alcohol was affecting him after all.

"I'm not following Endymion."

"When my father was still alive, he began having a love affair with a rising courtesan. I believe you know her, although she is now known as Luna de Medici." Sapphire's mouth fell open.

"Why would she even bother with a man like your father who hadn't a cent to his name?" Sapphire asked, dumbfound. Endymion shrugged.

"Back then she was nobody. My father was a drunken fool who probably paid anything she demanded of him for access to her body. She tried to make him believe that he was in love with her so that she could have a place in his will when he died. By some miracle, Damon eventually saw through her scheme and confronted her saying that he would no longer required her services. She of course ran to her younger lover, a man only eight years my senior."

"Diamond?" Sapphire asked, his eyes wide with disbelief. Endymion merely nodded.

"You see by then Luna was already in my father's will. So the two secret lovers decided to murder my father before he had a chance to take away Luna's so-called deserved inheritance. As always, my father went to a tavern for its gaming tables. Diamond convinced the other men that Damon was cheating. I'm sure your familiar with the rest of the story."

Sapphire was in utter shock. The clarity and detachment of Endymion's words were amazing considering the anger that had raged through him earlier. Yet this in itself was not altogether surprising for Sapphire. He knew that Endymion was not merely recounting these events for his general information. There was a certain sparkle in Endymion's deep blue eyes that meant he was calculating his next move. Sapphire was well aware that Endymion was using him as an anchor of sorts to order his own cluttered thoughts.

"I don't see how all this connects to Serenity. After all it was our bet that started your dealings with her." Sapphire could remember the day all too clearly. He and Endymion had been sitting in this very same study, drinking brandy and talking of the day's news. That was when Sapphire had mentioned that a new courtesan was gaining repute for not only beauty, but wit. Endymion had roared with laughter at the idea and had claimed that he could quite easily prove the general opinion wrong. He said that he would challenge the girl with several tasks and see if she could prove herself. He was so confident that he declared that he would instruct her to bring down the investors of his own house. Neither of them ever believed that Endymion would be the one proven wrong.

"Sapphire our bet provided me with an ideal situation. You see when I destroyed Diamond the weasel still managed to hold on to the house of Medici because of his appearance of having fortune. He makes no profit naturally, but owns just enough to cover his living expenses. If he were to suddenly acquire a bankrupt whorehouse he would most definitely be ruined. Serenity gave me a way to rid myself of the investors without having betrayed them as such. Even if she had failed I would have still had nothing to lose."

"That is why you sent me to sell the house to Andrew. Yet it does not explain why you included Seiya in the deal." Sapphire knew well that the reason he had included Seiya in his schemes was a mixture of revenge and jealousy. However he wanted those thoughts to be confirmed by Endymion.

"You know the answer to that." Endymion replied, an infuriating smug smile playing on his lips. Sapphire shook his head and laughed, the man knew him too well.

"I imagine that falling for Serenity was not a part of your carefully thought out plans." Sapphire asked complacently.

"Your wit never ceases to amaze me." Endymion replied sarcastically.

"So you admit to falling for her?" Sapphire's only reply was a heated glare. "Well, perhaps all is not lost. Consider this, Andrew, Luna, Seiya and Diamond will all be ruined in a matter of weeks. Your initial plan has achieved it's aim. All you need to do know is make it up to Serenity."

"It is not so easy." Endymion replied calmly, resting his chin on a fist.

"Why ever not? I hear sending flowers is the latest fashion for regaining a woman's favour." Sapphire replied carelessly, lighting a cigar and placing it to his lips.

"Because she's too much like me."

WWWWWWWWWWWWW

Serenity wiped her tears angrily. She was furious with herself for ever trusting him. Damn it, she had given in so easily! All he had to do was light some candles and tell her that he was trying to do what was best for her with Seiya and she had turned into putty in his hands! More tears began to sting Serenity's eyes, but she pushed them back ferociously. That man didn't deserve her tears. Serenity dug her nails into the expensive velvet material of the carriage in an effort to control her temper. She did not wish to remember that he had not seduced her into spending the night with him. Although she would never admit it, Serenity was well aware that she would have gladly joined Endymion in his bed despite his seductions.

When his lips meet hers something had changed. Suddenly what was between them had no longer seemed like a game. Serenity bit her lip. Despite everything that she had been through, it seemed that the old Serenity had not quite disappeared. For in the end all she wanted was companionship. Last night she had believed that Endymion not only understood that, but desired the same thing. That notion was so overwhelming that it outweighed pride and gave rise to a lust that she had long been ignoring.

Serenity sniggered and shook her head in disgust. How could she have been so wrong about him? How could she have ever trusted him? Was it not enough to be humiliated by Seiya? Her mind was berating her continuously, demanding of her the reason why she had broken her own simple rule of never falling under the spell of a man. Yet while her lack of answers for this continuous question was exasperating, it was not the chief matter on her mind.

What vexed and distressed her the most was the fact that she did not regret her night of passion with Endymion. As terrifying as it was, she still longed for his touch, his caresses and the feel of his lips…

The carriage came to a halting stop and within moments a footman had opened the door for her. Serenity took a moment to rub any trace of tears from her face. She stepped out of the carriage with her mask fully intact. She carried the expression and air of not only arrogance but overwhelming self-confidence. Quite a task considering that never in her life had she felt so completely vulnerable. She was thankful that she would be able to retire to the solitude of her room and perhaps even indulge in a long bath.

She took slow measured steps to her room, with each step a bit of the burden on her shoulders lifted. For once in the comfort of her own chambers, she would be able to remove her mask and think without inhibition. Her hands grasped the brass doorknob and turned, causing the door to creak open slowly. She removed her shawl from around her shoulders and threw it carelessly on the floor.

"I've been waiting for you." Serenity practically jumped at the sound of the voice, while a gasp of surprise emerged from her lips. Her heart sank when her eyes meet with his and her mask became ten times more established than it had previously been.

"I was not expecting you Diamond. You quite startled me." Serenity whispered, careful not to allow her voice to quiver. She hated him at that moment for denying her the solitude she so desperately needed. He was seated on one of her plush couches and she allowed herself to fall into one opposite him. He lit a cigar and began sucking on it.

"I require your help with an assignment and as a loyal employee of the Medici family I expect you to comply completely." Diamond stated nonchalantly after he had exhaled a breath full of smoke. Serenity's eyes narrowed immediately at his words. Whatever his request was she was sure that she would not appreciate it in the least.

"But of course, I am but a servant here." Serenity's blood began to boil as Diamond made no move to correct her statement.

"I'm sure you are familiar with Endymion. He has insulted me and it cannot be endured. I need you to give me any information you have in order to incriminate him." Serenity was completely shocked; she would have never have expected this. While the majority of her desperately wanted to hurt Endymion in this way, a small part of her still held back.

"You flatter me sir, but I do not have a close acquaintance with Endymion." She replied lightly, her smile would have seemed sincere to the untrained eye.

"I have no time for games Serenity. Your night time relations with Endymion are infamous. Not only that, I am aware that they have been unpaid relations. Is that not by any definition a close acquaintance?" While Diamond's voice was controlled, the malice in his eyes was positively terrifying.

"_Don't worry I'll tell my friends you were a good fuck, even though you're a frigid bitch in the morning."_

The memory of Endymion's words burned into her mind. She pressed her lips together and pushed back tears. His words had wounded her so more than she cared to admit. Why should she protect him? After all had he not put her through hell with Seiya, he had used her so easily. Serenity's eyes grew cold, it was time for her to finally become a woman, to leave behind these childish notions of love.

It was time for her to become a true courtesan. Cold, selfish and unfeeling. A cruel smile began to dance on her lips. Frigid bitch indeed, she thought to herself angrily. She turned to Diamond her head held high and her jaw set.

"It has just come to my attention that Endymion was the one who commissioned me to bring down the house of Loredan. I'm sorry it is not a crime, but if it became general knowledge it would do him some harm." Diamond took Serenity's hand and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles.

"You have been most helpful." Diamond then made his way to the door. Just as Serenity had breathed a sigh of relief, he stopped and turned back. "I'd love for you to accompany me to dinner tomorrow. I trust you have no other arrangements."

"No, it would be an honour." Serenity felt like swearing at the top of her lungs at Diamond's request. She had avoided intimate relations with him, but it seemed that she could no longer divert his attentions. As the door clicked shut a tear slipped down Serenity's cheek.

Revenge wasn't as sweet as it should have been.


	8. Chapter 8

I know, I know it's been forever since my last update but you guys have no idea how hectic my life has been in the last few months, uni exams, visiting relatives and really bad viruses to name the tip of the ice berg. But the last chapter is finally out and it's 34 long pages so it's not like I've left you all hanging without making up for it in some way. It is the last chapter, which is so weird, it feels like I only just started this story yesterday.

The thing is I was seriously considering retiring from the fan fic world after red silk, but fate seemed to have other plans and I've already semi finished the first chapter of my next story. It's currently being edited by my fantabulous editor deadly dive, and is called Champagne and Caviar. Keep an eye out for it guys, I hope you enjoy it as much as you have my previous two stories.

I'm dedicating this chapter to Deadly Diva, my friend, author and guiding star. Love you girl, always have always will.

For the reviewers on Sailor lunakitty, sylvanisty, squishysquashy, venusgoddess :)(smily face?), Seagirl, Silver Moon Goddess1, Tiffany, Red-Rose18, Secret Heart, Sailor-Nekawaii: First of all thankyou all for all your support, it means the world to me and keeps me writing no matter what. I know I've kept you waiting heaps long for this chapter but I hope you'll all understand and hey, it's long and the last one so I hope that makes up for it. There will be a happy ending, I was afraid you would all kill me if it wasn't lol. Once again, thankyou for taking the time to read and review my story, it truly means the world to me. Thankyou.

To adri: Woman I have to give you credit for determination. Three reviews for one chapter, I am like seriously impressed! The site never let's me do that how on earth did you manage it? I'm glad to finally make your wish come true and present you the last chapter and update of the story. I hope you enjoy it. And thankyou, your support was absolutely humbaling, and also a reminder that I needed to get off my ass and finish the fic. Hehe, so thanks on both accounts! Enjoy.

To Mitsukino Tennyo: Awww, thankyou you have no idea how much it means to me to hear someone say that they love my story, it seriously brings a smile to my face. As for Serenity forgiving Endymion, well you shall just have to wait and see. I agree, I wouldn't want to be on the bad side of a woman like Luna, I mean talk about a temper! You know, it never occurred to me that father and son were after the same woman until you pointed it out. But being that the father is Diamond, who is a pretty twisted individual I guess it's plausible. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter and thanks for reviewing.

To SilverMo: Trust me there shall be fire works when Luna finds out about Diamond and Serenity. I personly don't mind your idea about Serenity dieing but hey, after Tourniquiet I think the reviewers would hunt me down and kill me if I even thought about making this a sad ending. LOL. Enjoy the chapter and thanks for the review.

To daisy31: Yep Diamond is Andrew's father, and well I can't really tell you more than that, your just going to have to read and find out! As for the train ride to hell, well let's say, all the characters have a return ticket. One or two may even end up there permanently. Hehe. Hopefully I haven't kept you waiting too long for an update, thanks for reviewing!

To Sere Emberwave: Awww thankyou! That was a huge compliment and I find it very humbaling that you love my writing. Thankyou. My novel, god, I have so much work to do on it. I'm still researching it and it's been like 8 months! I'll definitely tell you when it's out and thanks so much for asking about it!

To ssteph: Arrgh I know the feeling, exams are the worst aren't they, I'm glad I could be of help. Your right, Sere and Endy will only be happy at the very very end of the chapter. What can I say, I'm a feminist at heart, I want my leading ladies to be strong and to set an example, (although a courtesan isn't exactly role model material but you know what I mean.) Merci Beacoup!

To Becx: You know, it let's me know I'm doing something right, when you start talking about my characters as if they were real people. I mean, for me, as a writer that is just amazing. Hehe, I know, it's weird seing this story end, but do keep an eye out for my next story, if you liked this one I'm pretty sure you'll enjoy that as well. Thanks heaps for the review!

To Spring.Peachz: I know they feel in love quietly didn't they, slowly barely realizing it themselves. I can't tell you what's going to happen in the chapter you'll have to read it for yourself. Thanks for the review and happy reading!

To Hopeless Dreamer 1125: God, your review like seriously made me blush, your compliments on my writing have left me completely humbled and all I can say is thankyou, truly thankyou. I know, I like dwelving into Endy's psyche and I wanted to show you what a complex character he was, I mean Sapphire was right about him, he's like a total contradiction! Don't worry your not confusing in the least! Yeah, I needed Endy to say that he and sere were the same to show that he know's he'll never be able to dominate her. Ouch, I'm so sorry if my last update felt like forever than this one would have felt heaps worse, I really feel bad cause I know how it feels waiting for an update so my apologies for that. Trust me there shall be many a twist and lots of drama in this chapter and that will answer all your questions. Thankyou for the review and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

To SilverWolf2105: Lol, your spot on about Luna I'll tell you that, and yes she has justice coming to her. I must say you do have good taste, I have a bit of a crush on jhonny depp too but the idea of having him as a father does present a few problems, hehe. Don't worry about Andrew, he'll be fine. But Endy couldn't tell the servents about Serenity, cause as you know the servents know everything and what would have stoped them from telling other servents etc. It's a credit to Endymion that he can run a household and keep secrets from his servents. But your right he has to think fast or else he'll be in trouble. Serenity wants revenge she's hurt and feels betrayed and used, plus it's Serenity, you know how stubborn she is! Lol, well all I can say is I'm sorry for making you wait this long, but comeon it's 30 something pages, surely that makes up for it. AND it's finished, which is important cause theyre so many unfinished fics out there. Good luck with your story!

To Deadly Diva: There's nothing to forgive my dear, if it wasn't for our msn conversation a few weeks ago I would have never have gotten over my writers block so I owe heaps to you. I think your right about Endy, I mean he and sere are so much alike they can practically read each other's thoughts. I'm sure Endymion would love to rescue Sere but I don't think she'd be too happy about such a prospect. Once again thankyou so much for your patience and constant support. I really couldn't have done this without you, I hope you know how much your friendship means to me. And I hope to see you update your own masterpiece soon. Love you heaps girl!

Reviews on Aria's:

To MMHYUM, BeautifulDreamer , bluehawaii06,jennie, freaky, stacey, Unek530, serenity4eva: Thankyou all so much for your kind words, and compliments about my writing. The fact that you take the time to not only read but review my stories is truly amazing and means the world to me, and for that I thankyou all a hundred times over. I know it's been heaps long since my last review but I hope that this chapter makes up for it, it is the final installment of the story and I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it. Once again thankyou for all your support.

To RoseWinter: Well, that makes sense because the movie a dangerous beauty was my inspiration for this story, I actually did a bit of research into the life of the woman who the movie was based on as well, she was a remarkable woman. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thankyou for the review.

To Skysong: Ahh, don't worry I think I went back and re uploded the first chapter and changed the wording to 'inn' so yes, I've taken your advice on that. Grammer and Spelling are really my weak points but I shall try harder to eradicate any other mistakes in the future. Well I see what you mean about what Seiya said, all I can say is I did go back and try to fix the first chapter up but I'll go back and take another look at it some other time just to make sure I deleted that line, cause your right, it really doesn't make sense. Thankyou I spend so much time trying to develop my characters and it's good to see that the work is paying off, I'm glad you enjoy Endymion, he's my personal favorite as well. I'm very happy that your enjoying my work, I hope you like this chapter as much as you have the previous ones.

To secretguest: I'm glad you have a nick name now, it makes things so much less confusing. It's my pleasure to mention you at the beginning of my chapters, it's the least I can do for someone who takes the time to read and review my story. I know, I was beginning to think that heaps of people would suspect Endymion being the benefactor and that was meant to be my major twist so I came up with another one to spice things up and it gave me a way to tie the story together nicely. I know, but Serenity was really upset, she felt betrayed upset and used and it would have been uncharacteristic of her to do anything but lash out at Endymion. Don't worry they'll be fine, I promise you that. OOOh, I feel guilty now, I'm so sorry this chapter took so long to get out, but as I've said my life's been absolutely hectic and it's double the length of the others so I hope that makes up for it! My darling, there's no such thing as a review that's too long, and thankyou for your kind words. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

To lexie: I know, theyre frustrating aren't they? The problem is theyre so much alike that they just can't trust each other! Yes it is true, and yes justice will make an appearance in this chapter. As for Endy's business partners, well hopefully that'll be a bit clearer in this chapter. As for Andrew, I'm not sure if he's all that innocent, I mean he knew sere was a courtesan, but don't worry, all shall work itself out. Enjoy and thanks for reviewing.

To Jupiter: I'm sure you could write like I do, I fit heaps into a chapter but the chapters are all pretty long. Thankyou I always try and give you guys the best I can and I'm glad that the hard work is paying off. What can I say, Sere's stubborn but she's also in love, even though she won't admit it. And Andrew, he's so fustrating but damn cute at the same time..lol, I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long for this update and I hope you enjoy this story. You've consistently been there for me on this site since like forever and I do appreciate that Jupiter, really I do.

To pinkpanther and Bakayaro: Yes guys, this story will have a happy ending, after Tourniquiet I'm afraid that some reviewers might try to hunt me down and kill me if I even considered giving this fic a sad ending. So in the intrest of my health I have decided to give this story a happy ending. Thanks for the reviews guys and enjoy!

To Anonymous: I really have no idea what to make of your review because I don't understand where your coming from, but feel free to review again and explain what you mean, I'm not afraid of criticism as long as it's constructive.

To Loki: The way your write reviews Loki, really overshadows the quality of my writing, you have an amazing command over language, do you know that? Thankyou for your kind words, and support it truly means the world to me. Thankyou.

To Reyus: This may seem like a weird question but did you write the glass house? Your review honestly couldn't have been better timed, I was having a really bad day and your review just put a smile on my face that didn't fade. Your compliments are so profound that I find myself unable to find a way that would express my gratitude significantly. I know what you mean about stories were the only obstacle is a third person, but I've tried to avoid that and I'm glad to see that it worked. I wish you would analyse the characters it would certainly like to read your thoughts and opinions. Once again thankyou.

Well that took a while didn't it? On with the story!

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Diamond stepped into the cold sanctuary of the foreboding church. A shiver ran up his spine from merely being within the walls of the building. Although Diamond didn't believe in the scriptures, a deep part of him still feared being struck down when entering a church. His boots clacked loudly against the marble floor as he walked down the aisle to a kneeling figure in front of the altar.

"Bishop." He uttered the word without ceremony and with the slightest hint of mocking. The muscles of the man in front of him visibly tensed upon hearing his voice. The bishop got to his feet with painfully slow movements and turned around with an air of malice.

"Get out." The bishop whispered, his expression squashed together in anger. His features began to accumulate an increasing purple hue. It would have been quite amusing had it been any other circumstance.

"We need to talk." As those words left Diamond's lips, an almost animalistic rage began to burn in the bishop's eyes.

"You dare contaminate this holy sanctuary with your presence! Debaucher, sinner! Get out!" The bishop's yell resounded through the hall and amplified considerably. Diamond glanced around at the curious gazes of the many lower priests that had gathered.

"Leave us." He ordered them. Many of them grunted with indignation and clenched their jaws in response. Yet the bishop nodded, indicating that he wanted them to leave and so, they promptly made their exit. The minute the bishop was alone with Diamond his entire demeanor changed.

"Diamond, you really must give me warning before visiting. My acting skills aren't what they used to be." The priest stated and chuckled after his words, shaking his head in an amused manner. He placed a hand on Diamond's shoulder and led him to a nearby bench. Diamond could not help but smile. He and the bishop had been old drinking buddies. That was before the bishop's parents had forced him to join the clergy. They had maintained their friendship over the years, but due to Diamond's reputation they had only been able to meet infrequently and outside the public eye.

"I have a proposition for you old friend." The bishop smirked and his eyes danced with mischief on hearing Diamond's words.

"I recall your propositions. I also remember never being to fond of them."

Diamond smiled and nodded at the memory.

"I've heard that the church is losing quite a bit of its influence these days. I believe I have a way of restoring the faith of the masses."

"Since when has the church's popularity been of concern to you? Could it be that the infamous Diamond does indeed have a soul?" The bishop asked amused.

"Don't talk nonsense. If I recall correctly, in the past people have always flocked to the church when a crisis was disturbing their lives." The bishop rubbed his chin as he contemplated Diamond's words.

"That's true."

"A plague has recently broken out in Africa; they have only very recently discovered the cause. Now if the plague was to break out in Venice, and the church knew of the cause. Well then-"

"That would give us great power indeed." The bishop concluded, his eyes narrowed slightly. "The question is what would you want in return for arranging the arrival of the disease?" Diamond shrugged casually.

"I would want you to not only discredit a man in the eyes of the public, but for you to try him, perhaps execute him, if it is in your power."

"The church does not execute men Diamond, that is up to the state. If that is to happen he must have committed a heresy of some sort, or a grave sin at least."

"I do not want you to destroy _any_ man bishop. The man I speak of is Endymion. Not only is he the owner of a whorehouse, but I recently discovered that he was involved in the conspiracy to bring down his own investors. His reputation rivals mine in the city. All you need to do is claim he is the reason why the plague broke out." The bishop's eyes were focused on a distant point, his eyes set and his expression rigid.

"I believe that we can come to an arrangement Diamond."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A deep sigh escaped Andrew's lips as he leaned back on the fine upholstery. He allowed his hands to rest on the heavy amber material of the hand rests and blankly stared out the window of the carriage at the passing city. His mother's outburst had confused him to say the least. He gently caressed his jaw with his left fingers as he pondered the situation. Why would his mother be so distraught over his acquiring a whorehouse? His brows furrowed together as he contemplated.

The carriage came to a halt and a footman promptly opened the door. Andrew tipped his hat to the man as he stepped out and walked cautiously to dark building before him. For all of the ostentations of the Medici, their house of records was anything from elaborate. It was small and the only decoration it had was the beggars lying outside its doors. Andrew hastily made his way inside.

He made his way through a multitude of corridors until he reached a plain oak door with rusty hinges. He opened the door slowly, and his heart sank at the sight before him. Dusty yellowed parchments littered the floor and were sprawled on the desk in the center of the room. Andrew could hardly believe his eyes. Was this really the state of the Medici records?

He began looking through the mass of parchments littered on the large oak desk in the center of the small room. To his relief, these parchments were the recent records of the Medici's finances. As he went from one to the other his heart constricted and the muscles in his back tensed. He bit his lip to the point that he could almost taste blood.

His mother had been right. The Medici were in trouble, a great deal of trouble at that. His decision to take over the bankrupt Loredan estate was indeed a grave mistake. He let his face fall into his hands, tears beginning to sting his eyes. He had never felt like such an immeasurable fool in his life. He was certain that Endymion had something to do with the ploy. Andrew shook his head in disbelief, his hands clenched into fists. He had never been one for anger, but at that moment desperation took hold of him and bubbled rapidly to the surface causing him to lose control for a brief moment.

In that moment, Andrew leaned forward and almost violently pushed all the papers off the desk, and even had the compulsion to set the entire room ablaze. Yet a single document caused him to stop and pull himself together. Andrew bent down to pick up the seemingly new document. It detailed the purchase of a very ostentatious ring by Diamond de Medici. Andrew delicately folded the document and gently tucked it into the concealed pocket of his velvet coat. With that he slowly walked out of the room, his heart heavy but renewed with a passion to set things right.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Her hands shook as she gently raised the glass of brandy to her lips. She downed the contents quickly, closing her eyes and surrendering her body to the effects of the alcohol. A single tear slipped out of the corner of her eye and slid gently down her cheek. Serenity rubbed it away harshly, leaving a temporary red stain on the side of her face. She didn't understand what she was feeling. It was something similar to remorse or grief, but with more conviction. It seemed to demand that Serenity listen and feel the full weight of its commands. She shook her head and gently placed the glass in her hand on a bedside table. Whatever was plaguing her she had no doubt that it had to do with _him._

She was meant to have been rid of him after telling Diamond what she knew. The thought caused her stomach to sink once again. If only she knew exactly what Diamond was planning. Perhaps that was it? She was just feeling a bit anxious, which was fair enough considering she was walking a fine line between double crossing the two most powerful men in the city.

Her shoulders slumped with exhaustion, she moved to her bed and lay on it quietly. All she wanted to do was to go home. Loneliness was coursing through her veins and causing the icy fingers of solitude to take hold. She wanted to be able to rest in someone's arms, to forget about keeping up a mask, to just feel…wanted. She wanted to be in Endymion's arms. That thought caused her to bolt out of bed, her entire demeanor frazzled once again. Damn that man!

A small raspy knock on the oak door diverted her attention. She quickly moved to the mirror and ran a hand through her hair making her appearance presentable. She cleared her throat and huskily called out for the person to enter. The door creaked agonizingly as it was forced open by strong masculine arms. Serenity straightened her posture and swallowed the bile that had risen in her throat from merely seeing Diamond, let alone the idea of spending the night with him.

He moved towards her slowly, his eyes narrowed with mischief and dark intent. He reached out for her hand menacingly and slowly brought her knuckles to his lips bestowing on them a lingering kiss. Serenity licked her lips slowly, trying to restore moisture to her mouth and regain the ability to speak.

"Sir Diamond, you spoil me with your visits. I'm sure you have much to do." Serenity replied, her voice riddled with false flattery.

"I'm never too busy for the ladies." He replied easily, and carelessly sat in a chair gesturing her to do the same. Serenity did as instructed.

"Unfortunately, I shall have to postpone our outing for tonight." Serenity forced herself to look down and a brought a slight pout to her lips. It was a rather convincing act of disappointment.

"May I ask why?" She replied demurely, looking at Diamond through her lashes.

"I hear rumors of a plague. It seems to be spreading rapidly through the city, and once it infects a person it leaves them disfigured, grotesque, and if it takes mercy on one, it leaves them dead. It is not safe for you to stay here. I cannot run the risk. You will accompany me to my home in Florence where I shall be assured of your safety." Serenity's head shot up almost immediately. She saw through his façade of concern easily. He didn't want her out of the city because of concern; he didn't trust her. Serenity's heart pounded ferociously against her heart. What did he want to do that he had to make sure she was out of the city? Serenity turned away from Diamond and moved towards a large window on the opposite side of the room.

"I understand it is sudden but I must insist. It for your own good, for I shall not be responsible for the consequences if you decide to remain." Serenity closed her eyes against his words, a threat as clear as day. How could she refuse? She was already treading dangerous ground with Diamond. He knew of the affair she had had with Endymion. He could easily send her out on the streets empty handed for that alone and confiscate all the property she had earned. She turned slowly and smiled.

"I am honored that you would think of me. I'll send for the maid and start packing immediately."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Endymion paced quietly to clear his cluttered thoughts. His morning had been quite uneventful until the sound of the doorbell. Guardsmen had stormed his house and he had yelled in outrage. One unfolded a parchment and read that Endymion had been charged with theological crimes and that he was to be taken into custody immediately. Endymion had calmly reached out and gathered the parchment from the man's hands and read over it himself to ascertain its validity. On completion, he had nodded slowly and followed the men out. Though, he was sure none would have the courage to fight him had he refused.

Thus he had come to where he was now, a small and very cold cell, with no furnishings spare that of a small stool and wooden bed. His dim and dank surroundings belied the rich texture of the velvet he was wearing and his smooth aristocratic air. While he looked out of place, Endymion did not suffer the same anxiety other men of his class would if they had been sharing his circumstances. After all, Endymion had spent a good amount of time on the streets. Where a jail cell at least guaranteed food and shelter, the street gave no promises.

The echoing sound of footsteps broke Endymion's quiet reverie. He moved towards the metal bars of his cell, but he did not reach out to hold them. Even though he was very much composed, the sight of Sapphire caused a wave of relief to wash over him. Sapphire smirked and shook his head as he approached Endymion's cell.

"Not even the prisons can take your arrogance away."

Endymion could not help smile at the comment.

"Your wit never ceases to amaze me." Endymion replied a mocking smile dancing on his lips.

"Diamond?" Sapphire asked quietly, with the word Endymion's demeanor shifted from amused to deadly serious.

"Who else?" He replied calmly, his eyes burning with unspoken rage. "I need you to find Nephrite-"

"I already have, he's here in Venice hiding in the small hut you purchased under my name. Don't worry, I'll make sure you get out of here." Endymion looked at Sapphire, and although he didn't verbally thank him, Sapphire could tell the extent of Endymion's gratitude by the look in his eyes.

"And Serenity, do you want me to find her?" Sapphire asked gently, not wanting to reopen any half healed wounds. At the sound of her name Endymion closed his eyes and looked away, his jaw clenched. It had taken him a fraction of a second to figure out that it was Serenity who had betrayed him. He sniggered and shook his head. He had been a blind fool and he wasn't about to repeat the mistake.

"If there was anything between us she would have found me by now." He replied bitterly. Sapphire's heart sank, he knew he had to do something.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Sapphire watched the city speed by as the carriage moved him closer to his destination. A part of him felt like grabbing Endymion and beating him until he admitted his feelings for Serenity. He rubbed his eyes with his fingers as a deep sigh escaped his lips. He needed to find her, and not just because he wanted to see her with Endymion, but because he knew that if anyone could help Endymion now it was her. She thought like Endymion. They both had this skewed logic that made no sense to Sapphire.

Although he had told Endymion of his plan, and Endymion had helped him make some necessary adjustments, Sapphire was still unsure of himself. Normally if something went wrong, Endymion was the one that took control. But with him in jail, there was no guarantee that he would be able to help. That left one other person-- Serenity.

Unfortunately, there seemed to be another small hitch in Sapphire's plan. Serenity was no where to be found. Why, it seemed that she had disappeared from the face of the planet overnight. He gritted his teeth in fustration. There was only one person who would know where Serenity was. Although he really, really didn't want to use that option, it was the only one open to him. The carriage came to halt and he took a deep breath before stepping out and facing the Medici mansion.

Sapphire knocked on the large oak doors and waited patiently. A very old butler opened the door and took his hat and coat before hearing Sapphire's request politely and leading him to the master's library. With every step, Sapphire's heart grew heavier. His conscience would not allow him to forget that not too long ago he had deceived this man and almost guaranteed his financial ruin. After what seemed like an eternity, the butler stopped and opened a rather plain mahogany door. Sapphire entered cautiously after he was announced.

Andrew looked up, his turquoise eyes riddled with malice and dislike. His posture straightened immediately on seeing Sapphire and his fingers began digging into the amber velvet of his rather ostentatious chair.

"What can I do for you know sir? Is my financial security not enough for you that you have returned? I am afraid I am not as big of a fool as you think."

Sapphire cursed under his breath. He opened his mouth to speak but decided against what he had wanted to say. It took a second try for him to actually reply to Andrew's biting comment.

"I know I have wronged you. I am well aware that you have no reason to trust me or believe me. Yet I must know where your courtesan Serenity is. I cannot disclose why only that it is imperative for me to know, for her own sake most of all." Sapphire could see that his words had struck a cord for a look of pain had passed rapidly through Andrew's eyes.

"Is Endymion not capable of filling his own bed that he seeks my aid?"

Sapphire cringed.

"Endymion is in jail, sentenced to execution." Sapphire replied, desperation had crept into his tone with the last word. Andrew's head shot up immediately and he rose out of his chair.

"What?" He asked, his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"The church believes that Endymion's sins have stirred the wrath of the heavens and that he is the sole reason the plague is tormenting the city and claiming hundreds of lives." Andrew swore quietly under his breath as he began pacing. Sapphire saw his opportunity and decided to take a risk, a very big risk.

"I'm unaware if you know that Serenity and Endymion have been." The words dried on Sapphire's lips with Andrew's deadly glare. Sapphire began to curse himself repeatedly for the mistake.

Andrew sighed, and allowed his face to fall into his hands. For a moment his shoulders trembled and Sapphire believed that the man had started crying. Oblivious as to what his next action should be Sapphire merely stared. After a moment Andrew regained his composure and slowly turned to face Sapphire. His face was completely devoid of any trace of tears.

"She loves him, doesn't she?" He asked, his voice almost breaking. Sapphire nodded, although he would never admit it, he felt for Andrew. Who could not when his heartbreak was plain from the expression on his face.

At Sapphire's gesture, Andrew let out a gasp that resembled one expelled after being punched in the gut. His eyes filled with tears but suddenly something snapped inside him and he turned sharply towards Sapphire.

"Don't accredit yourself with me telling you where she is. You and Endymion are the last people I would wish to help. Diamond has sent her to Florence." Andrew reached to his desk and picked up an envelope before passing it to Sapphire. "I had made plans to see her and bring her back here. Now it seems that I shall not have to go to the trouble."

"I'm sorry." Sapphire replied quietly, his conscious weighing on him more heavily than ever.

"I don't require your pity."

Sapphire nodded slowly and made his way out.

Andrew fell back on his chair. His eyes accidentally caught hold of a delicate sheet of cream paper. His anger had clouded his judgment and his pain was such that he had to lash out at someone.

Too bad that that person just happened to be his mother.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Nephrite ran a hand through his thick locks in order to calm his anxiety. A part of him still didn't understand why he had allowed himself to be persuaded by Sapphire. After all, his resentment of Endymion had been justified. Endymion had almost destroyed his career and had annihilated his reputation. So why was Nephrite going out of his way to help Endymion?

Nephrite wasn't sure of the answer. Yet there was something about Endymion, an aura of power that seemed to draw Nephrite back to him. After all, Endymion had been the one that had funded Nephrite's decision to enter the clergy. Even after the scandal that had forced Nephrite to go to Florence, the results where not as expected. In Florence, the clergy was a lot more, shall we say liberated? Nephrite had found it easier to climb ladders and acquire positions of influence. He could not help but smile. He would not at all have been surprised if Endymion had been behind his recent successes.

Nephrite shook his head to clear his thoughts and slowly made his way to the ostentatious door and knocked. For a moment he stepped back and stared at the overly decorated mansion. In Nephrite's eyes it only proved that money would never be able to buy taste.

A small maid opened the door and blushed on seeing Nephrite. He could not help but smile at the girl's reaction, though he was very much aware that the girl's reaction would have been the same had he been any male over the age of sixteen. He gently told her who he wanted to see and she shyly led him to the room he sought. Nephrite thanked the girl and winked at her playfully, causing the poor girl to gasp in shock and quite frankly run away from him. Nephrite chuckled to himself amusedly before turning and opening the door.

"Sir Diamond I believe." Nephrite stated plainly nodding his head in acknowledgment and respect. Diamond nodded his eyes narrowing at first and then widening with recognition.

"Father Nephrite, of course. Please sit down, what may I do for you? I am sorry for I won't be able to be with you long, I was just about to head for Florence." Diamond asked as he sat down on a vulgar purple cushioned chair. Nephrite sat on a plain wooden chair, his posture immaculate.

"I apologise, and I shall not take any more of your time than is absolutely necessary. I have a favor to ask of you." Nephrite stated plainly, his tone deepening ominously.

"I am always willing to serve men of faith." Diamond drawled. There was no hint of sarcasm in his tone, but it danced in his eyes.

"I believe we have much in common, especially in regards to Endymion."

The name Endymion caused Diamond's entire demeanor to change. His expression no longer conveyed an amused disposition, but rather a deadly seriousness.

"Explain." Diamond replied dryly.

"I understand the man is in jail because of theological crimes. I do not wish to see him die before I have exposed what he did to myself and my colleagues. I want to be able to make a public speech exposing him."

Diamond's eyes began to dance as Nephrite stated his intent. A cruel smile began to dance on his features and he raised a wine glass and began a toast.

"To the death of Endymion."

Nephrite did not repeat the toast. He merely nodded and took a sip of his wine.

Everything was going according to plan.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

_It seems that I have acquired my father's taste in women. He's taken Serenity to Florence, his personal mansion. Yet you need not be worried, I found a invoice for a very extravagant engagement ring. I'm glad to see that he has finally decided to rid me of the title bastard._

Luna's hands shook as she re-read the letter for the hundredth time. Tears of rage and betrayal were stinging her eyes. She knew that Diamond had lusted after Serenity. After all, he was the one that insisted that she become Serenity's guardian. Diamond had had many women, but none had retained his interest save Luna. None at least, until Serenity entered the picture. Yet that was not what infuriated her the most. For despite Andrew's words, she knew that Diamond's ring was not meant for her. After all, they had joked for years about marriage and Diamond had always claimed that his wife would have to approve of his Florentine residence. Perhaps that was why he never took Luna there.

To think that Serenity was there at that very moment was infuriating. Luna would not, could not tolerate it. Diamond was trying to make an honest women out of Serenity, and he had never attempted to do anything close to that with her. Luna clenched her eyes shut and pushed back the tears venomously. She had only given Diamond her youth, her beauty not to mention having born him a son!

There's was only one thing that could be done.

Luna stood up calmly and walked outside. On the way she grabbed a shawl and wrapped it around her shoulders tightly. She walked over to her carriage and moved to the front in order to instruct the driver as to her destination.

"Florence, Diamond de Medici's residence."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Sapphire stared at the man's now very black eye and couldn't help but feel guilty. After all he had led the man outside, knocked him unconscious and then stolen his clothes. Yet his conscious did not plague him too much, as after all it was for a good cause. Sapphire smirked, if that was what you could call helping Endymion.

He took a deep breath and pushed down the anxiousness that was plaguing him. He took a moment to straighten his posture and then walked into the house of the infamous Diamond the Medici. He passed through the corridors wearily, his instincts his only real guide. He came across a very ostentatious door, one so ornately decorated that it was almost vulgar. A smile began to play on Sapphire's features. He was sure that Serenity would be in that room. After all, Diamond was trying to seduce his way into Serenity's bed, and lavishing attention on a woman was always a good idea.

He stepped forward and let his hand gently caressed the door knob. He felt as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders. So much depended on him being able to convince Serenity to come with him. He pushed his anxiety as far away from his mind as possible and slowly opened the door.

"Madam" he whispered slowly as he spotted her form staring almost lifelessly out of a window. She turned around and her eyes narrowed in suspicion. For a few moments Sapphire merely studied her. So this was the woman who had secured Endymion's affections?

"Yes?" Serenity asked her tone dismissive, a look of annoyance sprawled across her face.

"I'm here on behalf of Endymion." Serenity turned sharply to him and the color slowly drained out of her face. She reached out to a bedpost for support as her knees had suddenly lost their strength. Sapphire stepped forward in order to help her but she raised her hand, gesturing him to restrain himself.

"You seem very sure that I would be interested in what he has to say." She stated coldly, a mask slowly setting on her pretty features.

"I said that I am here on his behalf madam, not that he sent me." Sapphire replied. Serenity gave him a curious glance. It was clear to Sapphire why Endymion had fallen so hard for this woman. She was not only breathtakingly beautiful, but she had an air of mystery and sensuality. She sat down gracefully, a delicate eyebrow arched in a questioning fashion. She slowly gestured for him to take a seat, a demand to which he complied most obligingly.

"Tell me you name, and then what you have come here to say."

"My name is Sapphire and I am a close friend of Endymion's. A plague has taken town-- no please allow me to finish. The church has imprisoned Endymion on the basis that his sins have evoked the wrath of God and resulted in the plague. They plan on executing Endymion within the week." Sapphire's words caused every muscle in Serenity's body to tremble. Her hand was resting against her mouth as her tear studded eyes were focused very keenly on a patch of carpet.

"I knew you cared for him, the same way I knew that Diamond was behind this entire fiasco. We have to leave immediately-" Sapphire didn't realize his mistake until he saw the glazed over look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry sir, but you have seemed to have misunderstood my feelings of shock. I'm very sorry to hear of Endymion's recent bad fortune, and I hope most sincerely that they shall clear up. But me leaving my current situation is absolutely out of the question."

Sapphire was never one for losing his temper, but Serenity's words caused his tight control to snap. Knowing Endymion as he did, Sapphire was often faced with unnecessary pride and almost childish stubbornness. Even so, Serenity's behavior in his eyes was still absurd.

"You are a fool. A blind fool who lacks the courage to face her own feelings. Endymion is the man you love, and he will die if you do nothing." Serenity sprang to her feet with his words her eyes blinking with rage.

"How would you know what I feel for Endymion?" She snapped, her voice deathly quiet.

"Because I've heard him talk about you. He is completely infatuated and enamored with you. I don't know how you don't see that he loves you."

Serenity scoffed.

"He loves me does he? Is that why he whores me to his friends? Is that why he used me to destroy the lives of others? If love is a feeling that drives one to hurt their object of affection to such degrees then I should never want to witness hate."

"All that establishes is that you are uncertain of his feelings for you, not that you carry none towards him." Sapphire replied, fighting to keep control of his emotions and fear.

"I am a courtesan sir. I do not fall in love. This conversation no longer amuses me. Kindly remove yourself from my presence before I am forced to call for help."

Sapphire was trembling, for he knew that if Serenity refused to help then she would have signed Endymion's death warrant.

"He's the only family I have Serenity. I hope you know what your doing because if Endymion dies-"

"Just leave." Sapphire nodded slowly before making his way to the door. As he shut the heavy oak door behind him, a tear slipped down his cheek. Never before had he felt so utterly helpless.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Serenity waited until the door clicked closed before reaching for a glass of brandy. The nerve of the man! Well she'd have to give Endymion points for originality at least. However claiming to be on the brink of death was by any account a tad melodramatic. She pressed the liquid to her lips and allowed sweet intoxication to wash over her. However, some of the Sapphire's words disturbed her, especially the statements he had made in regards to love. Serenity cursed herself for the thousandth time for responding to those words the way she had.

Even though it seemed clear to her in those moments that the man was lying, a foreboding feeling still stirred in her being. A sigh escaped her lips as she solemnly walked towards the large windows of her chambers. She looked down on the alien city of Florence. In any other circumstances she would be taken by its beauty, but at present the charming buildings and grace of the city only served as a venomous reminder that she had been placed in a golden cage. She snorted in a most indelicate fashion. Diamond was a fool if he believed he could distract her with luxury. After all a cage was cage. It made no difference if it was made of wood or gold.

She raised the crystal glass to her lips once more and allowed the brandy to slowly wash down her throat. She did not need Endymion to rescue her, and she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of doing so. She was quite capable of looking after herself, and with time she would find a way out of her current predicament. But how had Sapphire, or Endymion for that matter, discovered her whereabouts?

Her eyebrows came together as she replayed her conversation with Sapphire in her mind. Serenity shook her head once again. The man had to be mad. His claims were after all preposterous. She was well aware that a plague was running through Venice, and that the church had been known to punish individuals who were seen as perpetuating the fury of the Lord. That was common knowledge, but to suggest that Endymion had been targeted, and that Diamond had perpetuated the attack seemed absurd. It would mean that Diamond not only knew or even caused the plague, but that he had great influence over the church. Which, considering Diamond's reputation and lack of respect for divinity, was highly unlikely. What's more, if Sapphire's claims were true, it would not explain the exile Diamond had enforced on her. For if faced with the power of the church and mass hysteria, then there was little that she would have been able to do.

Which left one very important question, why had Diamond brought her here?

If he hadn't intended to remove her as to prevent interference with a plan of revenge against Endymion, then what could have been his motive? He couldn't be trying to keep her away from anyone in the Medici mansion in Venice. After all the only two notable people there were Andrew and Luna. Luna. Serenity smiled sadly as she acknowledged that their friendship had steadily deteriorated and to her shame, Serenity hadn't troubled herself to think why until now. However, as she reflected on the memories they had shared things came to her attention that had previously escaped her notice. Luna's indignation at learning that she was attending Endymion's masquerade with Diamond for one. She realized that it was around the same time that Luna had grown cold towards her.

Serenity's mind began to race with possibilities. Could there be a connection between Luna and Diamond? She recalled the cold distain that had marred Luna's features whenever she had received gifts from her at the time mysterious benefactor. Serenity was sure that at the time Luna had believed that the gifts were from Diamond. Could her actions have been prompted by jealousy? It would also explain Luna's coldness to her. After all who would not be resentful if a protégée one had adopted secured the attentions of a lover?

Serenity shook her head and cleared her thoughts, convinced that the working of her mind were a result of the brandy more than anything else. She focused her attention once again on the beautiful view that lay before her. Her gaze fell on a small rustic church that seemed to have been very much worn by the effects of time. An amused smirk passed her lips. She found it highly amusing that if anything the plague would restore the faith of the masses.

The crystal glass slid from her hand and shattered on the floor.

Suddenly it all made sense. Serenity had to grab hold of the window railing in order to keep her balance. Her heart was hammering against her chest causing her breaths to become short and rapid. Diamond didn't have influence over the church, but he could use blackmail. The plague in exchange for Endymion. Good lord! She remembered Diamond telling her about a trip he had taken to Africa, and his complaining that a plague had spoiled his plans. Her hand flew to her mouth as violent shocks began to course through her being.

Sapphire hadn't been lying. Endymion was in jail. He was going to be executed.

For a few moments Serenity was consumed by sheer terror. Caution was thrown to the wind as she ran towards the door. Her only coherent thought was finding a way of getting to Endymion. She threw the door open, but her path was blocked by an enraged Luna.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Andrew glanced around anxiously, the last thing he needed was to be spotted visiting Endymion's cell. He brushed his hand through his hair and closed his eyes in an effort to regain his focus. His entire being repelled the idea of walking in and facing what he considered the biggest scoundrel in the city. Yet he was not doing it for him. The only reason Andrew had agreed to help Endymion was because of a desire to get revenge.

Andrew's relations with his father had never been very strong, and it was not a loss to either party to have the farce of a relationship deteriorate completely. However indifference had grown into dislike and finally climaxed to hate with Diamond's abduction of Serenity. Andrew pressed his lips together tightly. Even without that stunt, had Diamond really believed that he would help destroy the lives of millions of innocents with the plague? No, he needed Endymion in order to get revenge as much as Endymion needed his cooperation. With that in mind, he walked in and slowly began moving towards Endymion's cell.

Andrew almost snorted and turned away from the mere sight of Endymion. He would never comprehend how Endymion maintained such an arrogant air of superiority in such modest surroundings. As if sensing Andrew's dislike Endymion straightened his posture, got up from his seat and moved towards the bars at the front of his cell.

"I am Andrew di Medici." He stated indifferently, extending his hand to Endymion. To Andrew's great irritation, Endymion smirked amusedly before clasping his hand in a momentarily iron grip.

"I'd never thought I'd make your acquaintance in such surroundings. I assume Sapphire sent you?" He asked raising a brow. Andrew did not know whether this gesture was one of surprise, amusement or curiosity. Nor did he care, for all that he knew in that second was that even Endymion's breath made him feel ever so inadequate.

"Yes, I'm here to tell you of the outside world."

"Please, do not prolong my suspense." Endymion uttered the words in a charmingly indifferent manner, a fact that vexed Andrew to no end. Was the man even aware that he had been sentenced to execution?

"As you can see I have come over to your side, though I beg of you not to inquire after my motives. Nephrite has been able to skillfully distract Diamond." Endymion nodded slowly, for a moment his eyes clouded softly and an almost melancholy expression caressed his features.

"And Serenity?" He asked, looking away his tone would have been the same if had been inquiring after the time.

"In Florence, sent there by Diamond. At first I was worried, but I have reason to believe that his attentions are focused elsewhere."

"And what reason would this be exactly?"

Andrew did not mask his annoyance at this impertinent question.

"I found evidence of the purchase of a large engagement ring. I even wrote to my mother congratulating her on the upcoming nuptials." Before he could grasp what was happening, two arms shot out and grabbed Andrew by the collar pulling him violently against the cold metal bars. He opened his eyes to be faced with the menacing ones of Endymion, burning with absolute rage.

"You fool, if anything happens to her-"

Andrew had started shaking. The fact that Endymion had not yelled his cryptic threat but whispered it heatedly sent chills down his spine.

"I don't-"

"Of course you don't! If Diamond had any intention of marrying that whore who you call mother he would have done it years ago! Luna would know that only too well, she'd know in an instant that that ring is meant for Serenity. You don't know half of that woman's reputation, of the crimes and inhumanities she's committed when scorned. If she so much as harms one hair on Serenity's head I swear that I shall rip you limb from limb with my bare hands." Endymion sneered, throwing Andrew back on the floor. A deep scowl marred his features and his burning eyes would have made Endymion fearful to the very devil himself.

"Go to Florence, find her. Don't you dare come back without her." Endymion growled. Andrew gulped fearfully staggering to his feet before running out of the prison. On his way out he shuddered as he heard the sound of furniture being broken viciously.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Serenity was careful to mask her features with cold indifference. However, this by no means eliminated the anguish and fear that was coursing through her veins. For Luna's features were not only riddled with rage but murderous intent. Luna turned and closed the door slowly, gently clicking it closed. She did it far too calmly for Serenity's peace of mind. Serenity focused on her breathing. In, out. In, out. She would not let anyone, least of all Luna, intimidate her.

"Can I help you with something?" Serenity asked casually, her voice not wavering in the least.

Luna smirked with disdain.

"You were always an arrogant, ungrateful fool. I trusted you and you betrayed me!" Luna hissed, her eyes narrowing.

"I did no such thing."

"You seduced my son, made him fall for you and probably helped your lover convince him to sign the Loredan contract."

Serenity tilted her head and raised an eyebrow, in utter confusion.

"Your son?" She whispered quietly, thinking that Luna had lost her mind.

"Andrew. But that wasn't enough for you was it? No, you had to go after Diamond as well. Do you get some twisted pleasure in having both father and son chasing after you? You make me sick!" Luna started yelling, her entire body trembling from the force of her rage, her eyes burning with unparalleled anger.

For a moment Serenity could only stare at Luna blankly, her mind struggling to digest all the information she had received. Why it seemed absurd! She had suspected that Luna and Diamond shared a romantic connection but, to think that they shared a child and for that child to be Andrew. Serenity closed her eyes and shook her head. The entire thing was ludicrous.

"What am I not worthy of an answer? Am I too low for you to even give me one of your false justifications? Well, no matter, I shall make you pay!" Luna's words slapped Serenity back to reality. She turned to Luna with determined eyes.

"Luna I had no idea-"

Luna merely snorted, she reached inside a hidden pocket of her flowing skirts and removed a small vial. She held it up for Serenity to see, a menacing smile on her lips.

"I thought about giving you a quick death, but quite frankly I think that would be too merciful. You deserve to suffer the way you have made me and my son suffer. I'll pour this poison into your food. But you see, you won't know when I do it. So you can eat and die, or refuse food and starve."

Serenity swallowed a clump of bile that had been rising up her throat.

"Luna-"

"Goodbye my dear. May you live life to the fullest while you still have a chance." With those words Luna smirked, turned and began to head to the door. Serenity's heart was beating furiously against her chest. She knew that this was her only chance of escape, and she took advantage of it with all she had. She lunged at Luna and threw the older woman on the floor, trying to pin her down under her own weight. The delicate vial flew out of Luna's grasp and rolled across the floor to the side of the brandy table.

Luna screeched and screamed, her entire body convulsing in kicks and punches. Serenity grit her teeth trying to hold on to her upper hand, but Luna's nails began to dig in to the smooth flesh of Serenity's cheek. Then with one swift kick, Luna knocked the wind out of Serenity's lungs and managed to roll them both over so that she was the one pinning Serenity down.

Serenity could feel Luna's fingers slowly wrapping around her slim neck. She could feel the pressure getting stronger by the minute. Serenity clawed desperately at Luna's face, pulling out her hair and hitting her with her entire strength. Serenity's chest expanded relentlessly in search of oxygen yet received no reward. Tears began to sting Serenity's eyes as she grew faint, slowly losing contact with the conscious world. She was on the brink of surrendering to oblivion when suddenly her lungs were engulfed by a massive dose of oxygen. Serenity bolted upright, grasping her neck and shaking violently as she took several deep breaths. The sound of a violent slap caused her to look up.

Before her stood Diamond with an enraged Luna clasped in his arms. He had slapped her in order to get her to stop struggling against his grip. It seemed to have worked for Luna was no longer fighting his iron clad grasp, but had rather been reduced to a shivering, sobbing mess. Diamond slowly lead her to a chair and instructed her to sit down. She complied with the order instantly.

"Calm down my love, nothing's going to happen." He cooed while gently brushing a strand of stray hair away from Luna's face. He walked towards the brandy table and slowly poured a glass of brandy. Luna was still shivering uncontrollably and Serenity was still in shock from all that had happened in the space of only minutes. Thus, it was no surprise that neither woman noticed Diamond slowly picking up the vial and emptying the contents in the drink. He moved back to Luna and gently placed the crystal glass in her shaking fingers.

"Here, drink this. It will help you regain your composure." He whispered tenderly into Luna's ear as he brushed away her tears with the back of his hand. Luna nodded slowly and downed the entire contents of the glass in one go. The minute the liquid was down her throat her eyes widened in shook. She began clawing at her neck, making choking noises. She pushed Diamond and attempted to move away from him. She had not taken two steps before she fell on the floor with a dull thump.

Serenity turned her head toward Diamond, her upper lip quivering she got up and slowly began to back away from him in disbelief. She turned back to Luna, only to see that her lifeless eyes were still staring at her with accusing hatred and the promise of revenge.

Serenity's lips parted but the scream died on her lips. Her hand blindly searched for the brass door knob, but it seemed to have vanished. As Diamond began to advance towards her, she shook her head in fear. Diamond chuckled at the sight she made and gathered her in his arms, despite her protests.

"Now that that's taken care of, I can do what I've been wanting to do since the moment I laid eyes on you." Serenity began to bang on his chest violently screaming for him to let her go. In response, he threw her on the bed causing her neck to snap backwards painfully. Within the blink of an eye, Diamond was on top of her. Serenity slapped him across the face with all the fury she could muster. In response, Diamond grabbed her wrists and held it above her head.

"Do I really need to sedate you to fuck you?" he growled, his eyes burning.

Tears began to pour down her cheeks as her body went limp. There was no doubt in her mind that he would have no hesitation in acting on his threat. However, his words also caused something within her to snap, and anger stirred in her being and bubbled up to the surface. She would rather die a thousand deaths than allow another man to take advantage of her! She pressed her lips together in determination before allowing the anger to diffuse off her face and turn into a flirtatious playfulness.

"Only perhaps if I was a bit too eager." She let out a giggle before turning her head away as if in embarrassment. "I hope you understand that I was frightened of you because of the extent of my feelings-" Diamond silenced her by placing a finger on her lips, a bored expression playing on his features. It took ever ounce of Serenity's self control to stick to her plan.

Diamond started kissing her neck and allowed his hands to wonder. Serenity made the appropriate noises at significant intervals. Diamond was so consumed by his so-called passion that he failed to notice Serenity's eyes darting around the room, attempting to identify a means of escape. Her body had begun trembling from anxiety, a sign which of course Diamond mistook for arousal. Serenity pulled Diamond up for a kiss. She wrapped her left arm around his neck and pulled him to her.

Her other hand meanwhile, had reached out to the bed side table and secured a firm hold on a small but heavy ornamental vase. Diamond broke the kiss and placed his lips to her ear.

"I knew you'd enjoy being watched."

Serenity's insides sank with disgust and hatred as she heard Diamond's voice. The fact that he'd find the idea of copulating under the gaze of a corpse erotic was absolutely horrific!

Serenity tightened her grip on the vase. She tried to put all her weight on the side of her arm as she swung shattering the vase on the side of Diamond's neck. She was only sure that her plan had worked when she felt Diamond's entire body weight collapse on her. He had had no time to react nor to respond.

It took all of her strength to push Diamond's now limp body off of her. She got off the bed, every muscle in her body shaking. Suddenly, she could feel the presence of someone else. She cautiously turned towards the door. A muffled scream escaped her lips before she gave away to a dead faint from seeing a shadowy figure in the doorway.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Endymion ran a hand through his thick black hair for the thousandth time. His hands were pressed against the cell and his body was arched in a way that one would have been forgiven for assuming that he was attempting to push the wall back. A deep sigh escaped his lips as he flung himself away from the wall and began pacing. The sound of his footsteps resonated through the room in the same way thoughts of Serenity plagued his mind. With every passing minute, his mind produced a new way which Luna could have murdered Serenity. For the first time in his life, Endymion was thankful for the existence of Diamond.

He did not resent her betrayal in the least. No, he knew her far too well for that. He knew that the fact that she had betrayed him was a sign that she still had feelings for him, that she had tried to hurt him in order to gain revenge and to cover up her feelings. Endymion's lips began to quiver as an image of Serenity passed through his mind. The only problem was that in the image she was dead.

He would kill Andrew the second he got a chance. Endymion believed that he had never been acquainted with a bigger fool in his life. A deep growl emerged from his lips, emotions were washing over him like waves. The tide was gradually getting higher, the waves more intense. Beads of sweat accumulated on his forehead and a slight shiver began to dance on his muscles. He closed his eyes and pushed the fear away.

Serenity was alive. She had to be.

He closed his eyes for a moment in an attempt to order his anarchic thoughts. After all he was Endymion, a man who never lost his cool. He could not start now, not when he needed his logic and clear head more than ever. He pressed his lips together in concentration. He needed to think of a way to break out of the cell. He had played the good inmate for far too long.

A smile began to dance on his lips as a plan formed in his mind. He straightened his posture and ran a hand through his hair. He tilted his head to the side slightly and walked to the bars of his cell with the air of a king. He looked at one of the guards pointedly and then gestured for him to come nearer. He did so in a manner that seemed he was doing the guard a favor by merely acknowledging his existence. The guard snorted and obeyed; after all despite everything, no one would ever dare to cross Endymion.

"What der ya want?" The guard barked, his small chubby form trying to appear righteous.

"I want some brandy, and the best quality cigars that you can find." The guard threw his head back and laughed at Endymion's seemingly absurd statement. He turned to walk away, but Endymion's next words made him halt in his tracks.

"You do realize that I am the owner of the house of Loredan, that we have some of the most exquisite women, and I dare say the most talented. I would know for I personally make sure that they maintain a very high standard. A night with one of them would be more than a fair offer in exchange for brandy and cigars. Let us not forget that you would be doing me a favor, and I never forget things like that."

The guard turned abruptly, his cheeks swollen with a mixture of indignation, curiosity and fear.

"Just a glass of brandy and cigars?"

Endymion nodded solemnly. The guard staggered away with heavy steps, a scowl playing on his already stern and unattractive features. A minute or so after the guard had left all his colleagues turned and walked away as their shift had come to an end. Thus the guard Endymion had sent for brandy returned alone, and was vulnerable to attack.

Endymion carefully reached through the bars and took the glass of brandy from the man's hands. He took a careful sip, never allowing his eyes to leave the dull brown ones of his soon to be victim. He placed the glass of a small table in his cell. After all he could not risk the noise of shattering glass. Endymion then took the cigar from the man's blotched hand and placed it delicately in his supple lips.

"Do you mind?" Endymion asked gesturing towards the torch that lay parallel to his cell walls. The guard turned in order to reach for the torch and thus light Endymion's cigar. As the man turned around Endymion gently placed the cigar in his breast pocket. Only when the man had his back to Endymion fully, did he strike.

Endymion reached out and in one fluid movement clasped a hand around the guard's mouth while pulling him back violently against the bars. Once his grip was secure he wrapped his other hand around the man's neck and began to choke him. When the guard was limp in Endymion's hands, he let him go and allowed his unconscious being to fall to the floor with a dull thump. There would be no permanent damage to the man, of that Endymion was certain.

Working quickly, Endymion grabbed the keys of his cell from the man's pocket and opened the gates. He took the guard's long crimson lined robe and pulled it around his own shoulders. He lifted the attached hood to his head and gently lowered it down over the top half of his face. A smirk was playing on Endymion's features as he maneuvered his way through the jail with a panther-like grace.

After all, the guards had been warned never to turn their backs on Endymion, who was rumored to have been sent from the devil himself, borrowing Satan's good looks and ingenuity, leaving him unrivalled on earth. Endymion's smirk grew infuriatingly arrogant- albeit a tad nostalgic as his thoughts returned to a certain blonde.

Perhaps he was not truly unrivalled after all.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Serenity woke up slowly, her limbs screaming in protest as she attempted to move. Her head was pounding and she felt drained and incredibly tired. Slowly the memories of what had occurred filtered through her mind and she shot up with fear.

"It's alright your safe now." Serenity looked up slowly. Although her vision was blurred she could still vaguely recognize Sapphire's features. She closed her eyes and buried her face in her shaking hands in an attempt to regain her composure. When she looked up, she was able to clearly see the worry present in Sapphire's eyes. However, that was not what grasped her attention. Slowly it dawned on her that they were moving, that the upholstery that was around them was not that of a room but of a carriage!

"Where are you taking me?" Serenity demanded, panic once again taking hold of her.

"Back to Venice. I would have consulted you about it earlier, but I didn't want to wake you."

Serenity narrowed her eyes, still uncertain of whether or not she could trust the man.

"And how exactly did you find me?" She asked her eyes wondering around the carriage trying to identify all points that could be used for escape.

"Actually it was Andrew who found you. However, he was so overwhelmed by his own grief that it had quite destroyed all his sense. Fortunately for you, I had spend most of the night at a nearby inn and had decided to plead my case to you once again. We decided it would be best if I took you back to Venice."

"Is he dead?" Serenity asked with a quivering voice. No matter what sins she had committed in the past, she had never believed herself capable of murder, even if it was in self defense. Sapphire did not need to ask who she meant, the way her skin had paled when she asked the question was enough to make it clear.

"No, Diamond is alive. You merely knocked him out."

Serenity let out the breath that she hadn't been aware of holding. Relief washed over her as a heavy burden was lifted off her shoulders.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Sapphire asked cautiously, slightly embarrassed. Serenity shook her head, and Sapphire nodded in return. Diamond was a lucky man. For if he had violated Serenity, there would have been no stopping Endymion from tearing him to pieces.

"How's Andrew?" Serenity asked, turning her head so that she was looking Sapphire in the eye. The edges of Sapphire's lips dwindled and fell into a half frown. His expression changed from a serious to a solemn one.

"He's alright. He didn't care much about Diamond, but the man was his father. Remember, he was close to Luna. He's as good as can be expected for someone who has just lost a mother."

"He must hate me." Serenity whispered more to herself than to Sapphire. Sapphire gently took her hand in his and squeezed it.

"No, though I won't pretend that you haven't done him wrong. He's a grown man, and I think he's finally realizing it."

"How is-" For some reason the words seem to dry in her mouth, and all she could do was throw Sapphire a longing stare to convey her meaning. Thankfully Sapphire understood her immediately.

"Honestly, I don't know." He replied sighing, and although he attempted to hide it Serenity did not miss the flash of fear that passed through his eyes.

"You don't think they've executed him already?" Serenity cried, her heart pounding against her chest in alarm. Sapphire smirked and shook his head amusedly.

"Execute Endymion? Of course not, that man could charm death himself into a bargain."

For the first time in what seemed like an eternity a genuine smile passed over Serenity's lips. The rest of the journey was passed in silence as the shadow of fear in Sapphire's eyes haunted Serenity's thoughts.

All she could do was pray that she would make it in time.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Nephrite let out an annoyed groan. He had been working for the past quarter of an hour on his speech and the moment he had began to make some real progress he had been very rudely interrupted by barbaric knocking on the door. He cursed under his breath as he stopped towards the doorway, damning the man who had thought that wood would make effective doors. And just why hadn't anyone invented a device designed to keep unwanted guests away? He pulled the door open and was about to turn the intruder away when the words died on his lips.

"Why Nephrite, I'm touched. Did you miss me so much that now you're speechless at the sight of me?" Endymion remarked as he removed his hood, and walked passed his friend into the house. Nephrite stepped outside for a moment and looked around ensuring that no one had been following Endymion before closing the door with a quiet click.

"I know you're not a fool, so therefore there's no possibility that you're really here. Now I demand that you tell me you're an apparition and set my mind at ease." Endymion smirked and was about to reply when Nephrite cut him off. "Do you have any idea what breaking out of jail is going to do to your credibility? Do you even _care?_ The masses think that your Satan on earth! And here you are prancing out of jails, with what I'm sure was ridiculous ease, thus proving them right in their minds?"

"I need to get to Florence." Endymion commented simply, ignoring Nephrite's rant entirely. It took all his self control not to break out laughing when indignation rose in Nephrite in the form of blood spurting to his cheeks.

"By God Endymion, if you don't give me a damned good reason-"

"I want the fastest stallion in the country and I want it saddled within the hour. Serenity's in danger and I don't have time for this." Endymion hissed, his patience completely obliterated in the space of seconds.

Nephrite was awe stricken. He had never seen Endymion lose his cool. For him to do so was a definite sign that he should do whatever Endymion asked of him-- that was if he valued his life and livelihood. He would dearly like to meet the woman that had been able to get such a hold over Endymion. The man that was rumored to have been made of ice!

"I'll send word to the stables." Nephrite replied, as he moved towards the bell. However he had not taken a step when the sound of knocking could once again be heard. Nephrite's heart sank, what if someone had followed Endymion? Why, that would ruin all their hard work and plans. No matter how hard he tried, he could not force his limbs to cooperate and move. The severe distress of watching Endymion walk carelessly towards the door did not resolve matters.

As Endymion opened the door, Nephrite's jaw fell open. He simply could not believe it.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Endymion walked towards the door with a menacing aura. He half suspected that some half-wit had chosen to challenge his patience. His eyes were burning with rage and his heart was pounding against his chest. He would kill who ever it was that was delaying him getting to Serenity. He took the doorknob in his fingers and turned it slowly pulling the door forward, a sneer dancing on his lips.

What he was faced with cause his thumping heart to still and plunge to the depths of his stomach. A cold sweat broke and enveloped his entire body while a slight tremble began to torment every working muscle in his body. He pressed his lips together. Even though tears were clouding his eyes, he refused to close them for fear that she would disappear.

Before him stood Serenity. After what seemed like an eternity, Endymion reached out with a shaky hand and caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. The action broke the wall of impossibility surrounding the situation. Serenity flung herself into his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck in an iron clad grip. It was only after Endymion had felt her touch against his skin, and could feel the rapid beating of her heart against his own did he close his eyes. He arms wrapped around her as if by instinct. He let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding and tightened his hold on her.

Serenity could feel tears streaming down her cheeks. Seeing him again, after all the agonizing hours of fearing for his safety had caused her emotions to break through the dam of denial she had built. She knew she was allowing her feelings to sweep her away to her but in those moments all rational though seemed sacrilegious.

"I love you." Endymion whispered the words in her ear with a shaky husky voice. He did not utter the simple words with his usual articulate manner, but rather in a way that seemed almost self conscious. For the words were not merely the acknowledgment of feelings that had been oppressed and contained, but a definition of him. When the words left his mouth he was not only aware, but had consented to giving Serenity not only his soul, but his very existence.

"I love you too. I've loved you for so long." Serenity whispered as she moved away slightly, in order to be able to gaze into his deep sapphire eyes. He gently took her face in his hands and traced the contours of her delicate features with his thumb. He then leaned down and ever so gently brushed his lips against hers. The mere sensation was enough to draw a growl from the depths of his throat. It took all his self control to pull back, and when he did his eyes had been glazed over with naked passion. He searched Serenity's eyes and could see that she felt the same. He reached down and picked her up gently, one of his arms supporting her back while another was under her knees. He gently carried her inside and then carried her up the spiral staircase that lead to the bedroom completely oblivious to the world around them.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Sure, take my bedroom. I'll just sleep down here." Nephrite muttered to himself grumpily. He was happy for Endymion, there was no doubt about that. It was just that it felt somewhat awkward being present at such a moment, and this awkwardness manifested itself in sarcasm. He stomped towards his writing desk, not in the least concerned that his behavior very much reflected that of a four year old.

"Endymion opens the door and finds the love of his life. Just once I'd like to open the door and have my soul mate fly into my arms." Nephrite pouted, and allowed his shoulders to slump. At that moment the door bell rang, causing Nephrite to jump. He knew that a priest such as himself shouldn't be so excited at the prospect of meeting a woman. But for an odd reason his heart began to flutter. What if his prayers had been answered and behind the door really stood his soul mate.

He raised his eyes heaven ward and sent forth a silent plea. Even though it belied all rational sensibility, Nephrite believed that who ever was behind the door truly was the person destined for him, and that this would be a direct result of the might Lord answering his prayers. He reached forward and gently opened the door his heart slamming against his chest.

"Can you believe they just left me outside? I mean really." Sapphire complained as he glided past Nephrite into the house. Nephrite closed the door and pressed his lips together in indignation while letting out a frustrate huff. Nephrite stalked up the stairs and made his way to the guest bedroom leaving Sapphire in a confused daze.

Never before in his life had Nephrite been more glad that he was not a true man of faith.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Endymion sighed contently. A smirk began to play on his lips as memories of the last few hours began to reply in his mind, memories he would treasure for the rest of his days. He gently ran his fingers down Serenity's smooth back drawing nonsensical patterns over the bared flesh. Serenity shifted in his arms and looked up at him, causing his heart to constrict and his body to react. A menacing smile began to dance on her lips, and Endymion found that he could not tear his eyes away from them.

"Haven't you had enough of me yet?" Serenity whispered seductively. Endymion's hand snaked around Serenity's waist molding their bodies together.

"I'll never have enough of you." Endymion whispered heatedly, allowing his warm breath to swim along the subtle skin of her neck. His eyes fluttered closed for a moment, as he tried to control his desires. A warm feeling washed over him as he felt the back of Serenity's hand gently caressing his cheek. He opened his eyes and gazed at her tenderly, taking her hand in his own and kissing her palm gently. He rolled over, so that he was lying on his side, his hand supporting his head.

"I want you to tell me everything that happened when I was in jail." He asked quietly, his tone serious. Serenity shifted the blankets protectively around her chest before turning to face him. She bit her bottom lip as the memories that had died under Endymion's touch came back to life. Endymion placed a finger under her chin and tilted her head up slightly. He turned away and swore quietly on seeing the foggy look in her eyes.

"He didn't-" He hissed, rage burning in his eyes.

"No, but he tried."

Endymion clenched his jaw and looked away, anger hissing through his veins causing his temper to boil. He would rip Diamond to pieces with his bare hands.

"I should have been there."

Serenity placed a finger to his lips. When he looked at her, he saw a different emotion flickering behind her blue orbs.

"I'm not, and never will be a damsel in distress Endymion. I don't need rescuing." Her tone was firm and deadly serious. Endymion smiled softly. He could feel his respect growing for her at those words. He leaned down and gently kissed her forehead.

"I know, I know."

"So what are we going to do about your little predicament." Serenity asked, effectively changing the subject. While Endymion was sorely tempted to point out her lack of tact, he refrained from doing so.

"I intend to find proof that Diamond is the one responsible for the outbreak of the plague."

It was Serenity's turn to be alarmed.

"But what if-"

"It won't. I'll be careful."

Serenity scowled, but tightened her hold on him. She was well aware that he would be searching the streets for such evidence. While the streets could reveal the city's darkest secrets to curious ears, they could also strike out in revenge. Serenity was right to be concerned.

"Now, back to our initial point of conversation. I want you to tell me everything that has occurred in the past few days."

Serenity looked up at him defiantly, disliking his tone. However his eyes and manner was sincere and thus she did not refrain from telling him all that had occurred in the few short days that had past.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Nephrite smoothed out his long auburn curls for what seemed like the billionth time. His eyes were narrowed in concentration, while his mouth was scowling. A low growl of annoyance escaped the depths of his throat as he glanced at his reflection _still_ dissatisfied. The sound of a chuckle caused him to jump and almost pounce on the intruder.

"Don't worry. Your speech will be fine and all will be well." Sapphire's smooth voice assured. Nephrite sighed at the words, and shook his head in an agitated manner.

"So much rests on my speech"

Sapphire nodded. If anyone, he understood Nephrite's feelings perfectly.

"I must say that I agree with Sapphire." Serenity claimed calmly, making her way down the stairs and into the living room. The two men straightened their postures immediately on seeing her, which caused her to have to push back a giggle. She didn't know why, but it seemed that she invoked all the teachings of etiquette in men. She was not aware that her careless grace and flawless manner was what made others feel so ghastly inadequate. The customary greetings were exchanged before Serenity took a seat.

"Where's Endymion?" Sapphire asked, a small blush staining his features.

"He's gone to town, and should back in time for Nephrite's speech."

"He wouldn't dare-" Nephrite began, a cold feeling of dread washing over him.

"He would, and apparently he has." Sapphire replied, her hands clenching into fists.

"This is no time for risks." Serenity scoffed at Nephrite's remark.

"If I know Endymion, it will be nothing close to a risk. More like a clear cut, one sided business transaction." Serenity replied calmly, rising an eyebrow and as she looked pointedly at the two men. She was challenging either of them to contradict what she had just said. To her immense satisfaction neither did. Her joy wasn't a mere result of flattered pride, but she was also worried about Endymion, and choosing to believe he was in no danger was a lot more practical at the time.

There was a soft knock at the door and the sound caused all three of them to jump. Serenity could feel her heart leaping up in her throat. She turned sharply towards Nephrite and saw her own worry reflected in his brown eyes. She was about to rise, but Nephrite gestured for her not do so. He walked to the door, and opened it slowly. Even though she was straining, Serenity could not make out what was being said. She got up and began pacing, provoking an annoyed glance from Sapphire.

After what seemed like an eternity Nephrite returned, a small envelope in his hands. His expression was blank, but cautious. He turned towards her, and she could detect worry in his eyes.

"It's from the house of Medici." He stated simply. Serenity sat down slowly, her heart rate slowly returning to its normal pace. Even though the danger hadn't been cleared, whatever was wrong, it didn't involve Endymion and that was all that mattered.

Sapphire took the letter from Nephrite and began to unwrap it slowly. Serenity watched as he read through the content once, and then again for reassurance. He looked up at her with a solemn expression.

"It's from Andrew, he wants to know if you're well." Serenity's eyes fluttered closed and guilt began to wash over her conscience. She placed a hand to her forehead and shook her head as if in disgust to her own previous actions.

"I can't imagine what he's going through." She whispered. "He loved his mother, and he loved-" The words died on her lips. Sapphire placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"He's was infatuated, and well, that is understandable. However, being the friend of a wealthy whore house owner has proved to be beneficial over the years-and I might have a solution to this problem." Although normally he wouldn't be able to make such insinuations in front of woman, Serenity was different. He knew that she wouldn't take offense to his frankness.

"What do you have in mind?" Serenity asked, her curiosity overriding her crisis of conscience.

"A girl named Mina, she prettier than most and has a ridiculously happy spirit for someone in her line of business."

Serenity shook her head.

"Andrew needs more than physical gratification for him to take an interest in her." While Serenity knew it was irrational, she could not help but have a pang of jealously pull at her heart. After all Andrew had been hers, and even though she had never wanted him her pride and vanity didn't take to well to the idea of his lusting after another.

"She's looking to get out of the business."

"Oh," Serenity replied, well, it did provide the perfect situation, that is if Andrew fell for the girl. Serenity nodded, and thanked Sapphire.

"Not at all. If I may, I'll write back to Andrew, and tell him you are fine."

Serenity nodded and thanked him again absentmindedly. For although she was grateful to Sapphire, her mind had wandered back to Endymion, and whether or not he was well.

She would strangle him when he got back for making her worry!

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Serenity bit her lips as anxiety tore through her. Her legs were sore from pacing and she had had outbursts when she had began swearing like a rouge seaman. While all of this was quite amusing, Sapphire didn't know whether to slap her back to her senses, or to just ignore her behavior.

"Where is he?" Serenity cried for the hundredth time. She moved forward to the stage and saw that Nephrite was about to start his speech. Why, she'd kill Endymion when she got her hands on him! The inconsiderate, selfish cad! She reached forward and poured herself a glass of brandy, and was about to bring it to her lips when a shocked gasp from Sapphire distracted her.

"You think a woman can't drink?" She questioned tartly, before tipping her head back and taking the liquid in one swift gulp. Sapphire gazed at her with new found respect and awe. He shook his head and smiled to himself. The two of the them were ridiculously alike, even when they were having tantrums. A slight blush coloured his cheeks. He had not even seen a prostitute drink before, and well, he had known quite a few in his time. A women drinking, and heavy brandy at that, was unheard of.

But then again, Serenity was by no means an average woman. She was more like an attractive hellion.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon." He reassured slowly.

Serenity sniggered and turned to him with a pointed look.

"You're not a very good liar Sapphire. It's obvious your just as worried about him as I am. Although why we care about that no good, arrogant-"

"Bastard? Come my dear, surely you're more original than that."

Serenity turned sharply at the sound of Endymion's voice. She stormed up to him and roughly pushed at his shoulders. He smiled in return grabbed her wrists and pulled her closer to him.

"I missed you too my little hell cat." He whispered quietly, before looking up and nodding at Sapphire. In return, Sapphire rolled his eyes at the couple. He was amazed that the two of them hadn't killed each other yet.

Serenity tightened her hold on him and closed her eyes, relief setting in on the fact that he was all right. She was about to glance up at him when she saw a sharp red stain on his arm. It took her a fraction of a second to figure out he had been wounded.

"What happened?" She asked, not bothering to mask the concern in her voice as she gently ran a finger over his wound.

"It's just a scratch." He replied, smiling at her softly, a tenderness enveloping him on seeing her apparent concern for him. He gently took her hands and kissed the inside of her palms. Nephrite's voice cut through the air. His speech had started and the gasps of the crowd were growing more fervent with every passing minute. One by one, Nephrite denounced Diamond and then the church. Screeches of disbelief rose from the crowd, as well as sounds of objects breaking.

Endymion frowned, removed Serenity from his arms and stepped outside the small room behind Nephrite's stage. When he returned, he did so with a small frail looking man. The man was dirty, and even though Serenity was standing on the other side of the room his stench reached her nostrils. His clothes were ragged and dirty while his eyes were glazed over from years of alcohol abuse. However, being that he stood straight and didn't smell of the drink, it was clear that at present he was sober.

"Who is he?" Serenity asked Endymion.

"One of Diamond's friends." Endymion replied. As he answered Serenity's question he grabbed the man by the collar and moved out onto the stage. An audible gasp of surprise was heard from the crowd as Endymion stepped out on stage. Serenity was about to run out behind him when Sapphire stopped her.

"The crowd would turn against him if they saw you at his side at the moment." He whispered gently. Serenity sighed and nodded, but that did not stop her from peeking to see what was going on.

"Yer ment ter be in jail!" A voice yelled out from the crowd as they heaved towards the stage.

"That is true. But you have all been lied to and deceived as have I. This man," Endymion roared, pointing at the man just behind him, "was commissioned with bringing the plague to our town. Why? Because the church has succumbed to corruption and was in want of earthly power. Stop your protests and listen! How can true men of faith stand before you and preach of earthly sacrifices adorned in silk robes of purple and gold? What do they know of hunger, of hard work, of the burden of family?"

Serenity was absolutely glowing with pride. The crowd was too consumed by his charisma, his unearthly beauty and his infuriating self confidence to follow the logic of his words. Instead, they were seduced by his charm and came to his side. They began chanting for the death of Diamond, and for the renunciation of the church. They attempted to stage a protest, but their lack of organization saw this move fail. They eventually dispersed leaving only shattered bottles in their wake.

On concluding his speech, Endymion walked up to Nephrite and swung a hand around his shoulders. Pride was exuding from his every orifice, for it was certain that the crowd would see that Diamond was executed. They would find Diamond, Endymion would make sure of that. Serenity shook her head, well, at least she didn't have the guilt of his death on her hands.

"Thank you for everything." Endymion stated sincerely to Nephrite before they both walked back into the chamber behind the stage. Endymion walked towards Serenity and gently took his hand in her own, placing a gentle kiss on her knuckles.

"I'm afraid we won't be able to stay here any longer." Serenity nodded solemnly.

"No, I suppose not."

"Well, then, that means I shall have to whisk you away and make you elope with me."

Serenity snorted at his remark.

"You're a fool to think I'd ever marry you." She threw back, glancing up at him. Her face was serious, but there was laughter in his eyes.

"And deny the world of ever seeing my children?" Endymion returned, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Consider it my contribution to humanity." She replied sweetly, causing him to chuckle lightly.

Sapphire smiled and shook his head bemusedly as he watched the two. He stepped outside the room, dragging Nephrite with him in order to give the couple a private moment. However, the moment he stepped outside his heart almost stopped and he was almost overcome by a mixture of anxiety and fear. For on the other side of the street was standing his previous mistress. He closed his eyes and prayed that she would not notice him. For their previous encounter had resulted in many harsh words and he had planned to make it up to her with a stream of charming words and flowers. He was quite unprepared to do so in the present situation. However the fates seemed to be against him, for she choose to turn in his direction. She not only stopped, but turned and began to walk towards him with a female companion close behind.

"See Catsy, this is him, the man I was telling you about." Prisma stated plainly as she stared as Sapphire. While her words seemed cold and cutting, they provoked a smile from Sapphire. He knew that Prisma was uncertain of his feelings towards her. Thus by stating she had been talking about him she was saying that she was still interested without appearing to be so.

"I'm sure you've had nothing good to say about me. But maybe I could change that?" He replied smoothly, straightening his posture and adhering to the rules Endymion had previously given him for seducing women.

"Perhaps." Prisma replied, her eyes flashing while her cheek was stained with a slight blush. "You'll never guess what has happened." She continued changing the subject. "Mina is getting married, and to a Medici no less!" Sapphire smiled, his day was going better than planed.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"I think we should go to Rome." Endymion remarked, pulling her closer now that they were alone. Serenity shook her head her eyes darkening slightly.

"No, my parents are there." Endymion sighed and let go of her.

"Maybe you should tell them, they deserve to know that you're alive." He stated, turning away from her.

"My parents are not your concern." Serenity whispered coldly, her eyes burning. The words caused Endymion to turn sharply and face her with a piercing gaze. His control, which was usually so immaculate, seemed to disintegrate around her.

"You coward. Do you ever think what it's doing to them to not know where you are, to always wonder if your alive or dead?"

"And what would you know about family?" Serenity yelled, her eyes brimming with tears. She had regretted the words the minute they had spilled out of her mouth, but she could not admit that.

"Nothing, since I have none." Endymion replied, his lips pressed together, his jaw clenched. Serenity bit her bottom lip as they continued to stare at each other. Her body was shaking with rage and anger. She nodded slowly and walked passed him, slowly making her way to the door.

However she was not yet two steps away when Endymion had clasped her elbow and pulled her back roughly. Their bodies slammed into each other as his hands snaked around her face.

"Damn you." He whispered a moment before his lips came crushing down on hers. He kissed her with an unparallel passion, brutally and thoroughly. She kissed him back with the same vigor. The kiss ended eventually and the two merely stared at each other in silence for some time. Endymion bent down and kissed her once more. However, this time the kiss was soft and gentle. Both of them were stubborn and strong willed, thus a verbal apology would never eventuate on either side. But then again actions always did speak louder than words.

The passion between them never faded. They'd fight to the point of murder and then the next minute they'd be making frenzied love. They'd joke for hours about matrimony and children. While they were never married, she did wear his ring. Although they would both flirt outrageously with members of the opposite sex, they never strayed from each other. They moved to Paris, and spent their time among the avant garde. A compromise for both parties that also resulted in Serenity writing to her parents and telling them she was safe and well.

For them love was not an ideal. It was certainly not pure and untainted. It was raw, unabridged and all consuming.

After all, for them love was a madness. What else could they do but to follow its demands?

The End.


End file.
